persistence
by yukitenshixxx
Summary: Prequel of disturbed, can be read seperatly. Ito, who once was Fuji's friend sees him now in a whole different light. But Fuji isn't so content about it since he has his eyes on somebody else. But Ito isn't one to give up.
1. Chapter 1

So, here is the prequel of disturbed. You don't have to have read it yet to be able to follow this one.

It will be a multi-chapter fic. And I will not be trying to say how long it will be since I really fail at that. ;p

I also want to start writing the story with AtoxFujixTezu and try to write these two at the same time. But I'm not sure I will be able to keep that up.

I also won't tell how long you'll have to wait for the next chapter, because well those who already know me, I suck at deadline. But no worries I will NOT abandon my stories in the middle. (usually you'll have to wait between one to three weeks ;p)

Diclaimer : I do not own Prince Of Tennis, otherwise it would have been a yaoi genre.

But enough rattling, on with the show (story).

* * *

**Persistence **

FUJI'S POV

"Fuji? Can I talk to you for a second?" I turned around in the direction of the voice and opened my eyes for a slight second before closing them again.

"Sure-" I answered and told Eiji that I would be coming to practice in a couple of minutes. Eiji nodded and ran off in search for Oishi to hang around with while waiting for practice to start. "-what do you want to talk about?"

"Uhm…Can we go somewhere else for a moment?"

I nodded and smiled as I let him lead the way curious about his behaviour. The two of us walked outside while I was wondering what he needed to talk about. Ito and I went to middle school together and we were best of friends. We always hanged out together and played with the others boys from our class but when going to high school that slowly changed. I got interested in tennis and joined the club. We were also in different classes so our contact was short. I met new friends, better friends than him, than any friend I ever had actually. Even before I went to high school everybody always wanted to be my friend, but most of them did that just because I was popular.

Even when I was a small child people complimented my looks and I was the favourite of all the teachers even without doing anything. I was smart, listened, excelled in music class and drawing and was great at sports. That never changed and there were still people who just wanted to be my friends for that reason. That number was in the minority now since most people respected me and were more mature. But well there would always be people like that.

But I had to admit that Ito had been slightly different, he hadn't been only my friend because of all that but also because he liked my personality. We often spoke to each other when we crossed each other in the hallway, just a simple hello or a bit of small talk. Until now, our senior year of high school, when we passed each other I just smiled at him and he smiled back. And that was it.

So I was surprised when he spoke to me. But seeing no harm in it I decided to go with him.

And here we were now, behind one of the school buildings in the shade. It was warm and there was this lovely breeze which made my hair wave slightly. Ito's hand softly put a hair lock behind my ear that had been in front of my eyes. His eyes widened as mine opened before he shyly apologized to me. I just brushed it off as I closed my eyes again and asked him what he wanted to talk about.

"Well, uhm…you see… I…wanted to…ask you…something."

"Go ahead," I said patiently as I leaned against the wall.

"Do..do you wanttogooutwithme!"

"Nani?" I hadn't understood a word of what he had asked since he quickly mumbled it out.

He took a deep breath and then looked straight into my eyes and then resolutely questioned: "will you go out with me?"

I stood flabbergasted for a moment not sure on what to say. My mind processed what he had just told me. This did explain his strange behaviour towards me just now. He was normally an easy going guy, at least when we were younger. He was never really shy as far as I knew. But it did surprise me that he asked me this all of a sudden after we barely spoke to each other the past year.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to say no." I calmly told him. I was used to turning girls down who shyly confessed their love to me. But well when a guy asked me out, they never reacted the same way. I needed to be more careful with them and they usually didn't give up with the first try.

"But…why not?" he asked seemingly puzzled by his rejection.

"I just don't see you that way. You're my friend, nothing more."

He was quiet for awhile before he asked: "Then what about a date? Just one? I'll make you like me and then I'll ask you again."

I inwardly sighed at his way of acting but nevertheless calmly told him no. But he kept insisting that I would go on a date with him. I repeatedly told him no, even when he almost started pleading.

"Oh, come on, please?"

"Ito, no, I'm sorry and I won't change my mind. I'm just not interested in you that way."

He looked down to the ground and was silent once more, he sighed out loud and I thought he had finally given in and stopped persisting. But he then looked up at and it seemed he had a whole different attitude. I stood upright again away from the wall as I started going into the direction of the tennis courts when he suddenly grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I looked at him, trying to figure out where he was coming from.

"I'm not done talking to you yet."

"Okay… Then what is it you still want to tell me?"

"You won't regret it when you would go out with me," he started as I sighed when I noticed that he hadn't given up yet. "You really won't, I'll show you a _very _good time."

I noted an underlying tone in his voice that wasn't all that innocent. I still politely replied that I really wasn't changing my mind and he suddenly pulled me back against the wall in response.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I said starting to raise my voice. I had a lot of patience, but this was getting on my nerves. I wanted to leave this place and go to practice as soon as I could.

"I'm trying to convince you." He said trough gritted teeth. His body came closer to mine.

I opened my eyes, hoping to scare him and let him see that I really wasn't enjoying this. I didn't really want to hurt him, emotionally or physically since he had been my friend for a couple of years. But with his way of acting he was driving me to my limit. Then a thought came into my mind:

'I' can't push him off'.

I had already tried to push him away from me and get my arm free. But I had been unable to, he had been stronger. I just hoped that he would stop with what he was doing and come to his senses since I was unsure that I would be able to defend myself. Ito was bigger than me so probably stronger as well. He had short black hair and was well built, but he wasn't really handsome. He wasn't ugly either, he just your typical normal guy. From appearance that was, because the way he was acting right now, wasn't really normal anymore. I just had to stay calm and convince him to let go of me. But I knew that that wasn't going to be easy.

"Oh, just one date, baby. I'll make you fall for me."

"No, now if you will excuse me," I tried to walk away again but he placed his other hand besides my head and let go of my arm to place the other one on the other side of my head. I couldn't get away now as he slowly stepped closer to me.

"Why! Why do you keep insisting on not going on a date with me! It's just a fucking date!" he yelled out.

"I already told you, I'm not interested in you that way. Now will you please let me go." I still calmly said though I was starting to get anxious as he got more and more enraged.

"No! It's because of this Tezuka guy, isn't it!" he placed his right hand on my cheek as he looked at me. "It's his fault, isn't it? Do you like him? Ne? Say it! Do you like him babe?"

"…that's none of your business." I said my eyes closed again but my annoyance was now clearly on my face.

He tensed up as he heard my answer and then replied: "So it's that way… But, hey, no problem. You can like him, you just need to go on a date with me. You don't even have to like me. You can still sleep with me. That's really all that I want. So why don't you come home with me after school today? We can have some fun." He said in a still angered voice, but he was suppressing it.

I was hurt, but I would have known. He was yet another guy who was out for my body and not my character. They all just wanted to sleep with me so they could go brag to their friends.

"No!" I said with putting a dangerous tone in my voice, showing my dislike.

"I just want to have you once. If you don't give in, then I'll just have to force you. I know you'll like it." I was about to say something in response but he beat me to it. "If you don't then I'll just have to punish Tezuka for taking you away from all those who want you, from me. He isn't worth your body. He is just some stupid guy who can't even show his emotions!"

He started getting angrier and angrier. I opened my eyes at his words. How dare he insult Tezuka! "Don't you dare talk about Tezuka in that way! You don't even know him. I won't give myself to you. So you could just better go and leave me alone." I moved my face away from his hand but he just grabbed my chin, hard.

"You know, I'm sure that your beloved captain is just like the rest of us. All we want and yes all he wants is your body. If he ever asks you out that is. If he does, better be sure that it's just because he wants to get into your pants. Did you even ever get a confession from a guy who didn't want to sleep with you? All we care about is your body. So just give in to me. I'll make sure that everybody would know that you slept with me and that all the others guy would have to back off."

"No!" I said trying not to think of that option. It was true that every male who ever asked me out wanted to fuck me. All the others were just to shy to actually ask me out or were smart enough to know that I would reject them. But Tezuka wasn't like most of the guys. He was special. He would never just want my body, would he? I started doubting and it must have been visible in my eyes for Ito tried to convince me even more.

"Just come home with me. We'll have lots of fun," he said while his hand travelled from my cheek to my chest. I pushed his hand away from me but he just grabbed my two wrists with one hand and held them above my head. I was too weak to get away from him, I couldn't get my hands free from his fierce grip.

"Let go of me, Ito. I've had enough of this!" I said louder, hoping that maybe somebody would hear and come to help me.

"I won't let you go! I won't leave! I want you and you'll give me what I want from you! You'll obey me!"

"No! I'm not some slave! Leave me alone!" I yelled louder and louder.

His other hand started roaming my chest as I tried to move away from his touch. His hand went under my T-shirt, but I kept moving which made him be angrier even more.

"Sit still! I want to touch you! I want to hear you moan for me!"

"Stop it!" And then a sudden sharp pain on my cheek. His hand moved away from my face as he looked at me and eerily whispered: "Stop. Moving."

I tasted blood in my mouth as I stared in shock at him. He took use of the opportunity and moved his body completely against mine so he could grind his hips against mine. I shivered in disgust as I heard him grunt in pleasure.

"Now, just be nice and cooperate," he said as he tightened his grip on my wrists even more. I was sure it would bruise the next day.

His other hand started roaming my chest again as he slowly moved under my shirt and I found my voice again. "Stop it!" I yelled and he immediately took his hand away.

I was surprised that he so easily agreed this time but when I noticed the look in his eyes, I wasn't so sure anymore that he agreed.

"Shut up!" he yelled back to me and grabbed my face before moving his closer to mine, ready to kiss me.

But right at the moment that his lips were about to touch mine I heard somebody yell and suddenly Ito was pushed away. He stumbled and made himself ready to punch the guy whoever had interrupted him.

"What the hell do you think you were do-"

But then he saw who it was as did I: "-Tezuka-san?" he reacted surprised.

I looked at my captain as I saw him suppressing his anger towards Ito. He locked eyes with me for a second before focusing back on Ito.

"If you don't leave now then I'll let you be expelled from school or even call the police for harassment." Tezuka said in a strict and cold tone that said 'no talking back'

Ito looked at him and knew that Tezuka wasn't joking. He looked one last time at me and said: "He's just like me, like all the rest Fuji." And then he went away.

I pushed that sentence away as I didn't want to believe it, let alone think about it. Tezuka looked questioningly at me with worry in his eyes. I sighed once before Tezuka asked: "Are you okay?"

I put my smile back on and closed my eyes "Hai. I'm fine."

TEZUKA'S POV

I had seen Fuji in trouble with this guy pushing him against the wall and when I saw Fuji's displeasure I knew that something was wrong. I ran to Fuji and came just in time. I saw the guy move towards Fuji's lips and anger and jealousy rouse in my heart. I pushed him away as soon as I was close enough. I saw he was ready to punch me, so I prepared myself to defend me. But from the moment he saw that I was me he stopped his attack. I told him to leave and he did after saying something to Fuji first.

I didn't understand what he had meant with that but stopped thinking about it for Fuji was more important now. I looked at him and saw him sigh. I asked how he was doing and after he put his 'mask' back on he answered that he was fine.

Though I could hear hurt in his voice. He might have fooled anyone else, but I observed Fuji more than other people. I noticed that he was saddened, not angry or anything like that at Ito, just sad and hurt. And that puzzled me.

"You need some ice for your cheek?" I asked as I saw some blood at the corner of his mouth. I made the link that that guy had probably hit him as he was about to do to me. Fuji merely shook his head in response.

"Ne, let's go to practice. We can't be late or buchou will make us run laps. Ne, Buchou?" he said teasingly. He seemed to be his normal self, like nothing had happened. Though I knew that behind that smile of his he was in pain.

I decided to just act along with him since I knew that he didn't want to talk about it. He would just brush it off.

"Ah," I answered as we walked together to the courts. Somewhere along the way I saw Fuji wipe the bit of blood away from the corner of his mouth. I could see that his wrists were red from the pressure the guy had held on it. I became angry again but suppressed it and tried to calm down. Let's just hope that I didn't pass that guy too often in the hallways.

"Nya! Fujiko! Buchou!"

"Start warming up. We'll join you guys in a minute or two," I said as me and Fuji walked towards the clubroom. The others looked curiously at each other for awhile before shrugging and starting to run some laps.

I saw Eiji shoot a concerned look to Fuji before joining Oishi. Fuji had just smiled at Eiji to let him see he was okay. But I wasn't convinced of that and I think neither was Eiji. It seemed that the two were hiding something or at least knew things that we didn't.

And then practice started as I and Fuji had changed into our regulars outfit.

* * *

The end of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. And please leave a review because it will make me happy and in a writing mood. :p I'm not completely content on this chapter so if you got tips…..Give them! ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update! I was busy and had no clear idea for this chapter yet. I hoped it turned out okay. So here it is the second chapter of persistence. Yay

Disclaimer : I do not own POT ! waaaaaah, the end of the world….

* * *

**Persistence : chapter 2 **

FUJI'S POV

Tezuka left me alone during practice. He never asked what had really happened and such, he just let me be. And I was thankful for that. If I had to explain what happened and why I wasn't really angry, then I would have to explain all those other times with the other guys. And well, that wasn't really my favourite subject.

Eiji usually knew when something happened. He was most of the time with me, so when a guy came to ask something or just say something to me, well the red head was most likely standing next to me. I was glad he noticed that I disliked talking about it, well I just disliked thinking about it. But there wasn't a lot of chance that I would forget all the things that had happened.

My best friend would just ask if I would be okay and when it took me awhile to come back he would come and see what was happening. I normally stayed close to Eiji, so he would hear me when I started talking louder in dismay.

But I trusted Ito more then the average guy, so I didn't mind to go further away. Apparently I was wrong in that.

I had noticed some worried glances from Tezuka once in awhile but that was it. After our warming-up exercises Eiji came to me for a practice match. But before we started he asked again if everything was okay, this time verbally. I just told him that Ito was quite persistent and that when it got too bad Tezuka came to help.

Eiji shot a glance at our buchou who was supervising some of the second years at that moment. I quickly told him that the stoic man didn't really know what had happened. Eiji then let it go and we started playing our game.

xxxTIME LAPSxxx

The next day, I and Eiji were walking through the halls on our way to our first class of the day. Eiji was talking about how happy he was to go on a date with Oishi after school. I just smiled at him and nodded once in a while. It was best to just let him speak whatever he wanted to say.

I was wondering when I would be able to go on a date, a normal one. Not a date where the guy acts all nice until we're a bit secluded from other people walking around and then start to kiss me and touch me. I just wanted a normal date, see a movie, and go to dinner or something like that. And I knew exactly the person I wanted to go with. Though I was sure he had no interest in it what so ever. Tezuka was just busy with tennis; the rest must be a waist of time for him. He does like fishing and mountain climbing, so I might propose that. He might want to come then.

At that moment somebody called my name which made me turn around. Eiji stopped walking as well and looked curiously to the approaching person. The person was a third year who, if I'm right, was in the same class as Inui. He was normal built, taller than me and was usually shy but friendly. I had seen him a couple of times but I didn't really know him, so I wondered why he had called me.

He bowed as he stood right in front of me and quickly yelled out in a hallway filled with people passing by: "Fuji-san, will you go out with me!"

I was perplexed for a moment; most people did this in a place with fewer bystanders. I had to give it to him, I liked his guts. But not enough.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," I politely refused him.

He looked up at me with a slightly red face and then asked me: "Why not?"

He seemed so nice, not like most people who confessed to me, that I decided to give him an honest answer. I hoped that since more people were listening in on our conversation that they would all know that it would be meaningless to confess to me. I hoped with this that they would stop coming onto me. It would run like wild fire through the school. And everyone would probably know at the end of the day.

"Because I already like somebody else, I'm sorry." I could hear all the gasps around me as I said this while still smiling. It wasn't exactly a secret that I was gay. I had told that to a girl once when she was about the fifth girl that day to confess to me. I was still in second year but it had been just like now. I got sick of the confessions so I thought with them knowing this; they wouldn't ask me out anymore. But girls were just strange; they still came to me in hopes that I would be interested in them. Even though they knew that I was into the same sex.

I just hoped that somehow it wouldn't be like that again. And that the confessions from males would stop, I was always surprised to how many guys were gay, most of which I always thought to be as straight as you can be.

Numerous assumptions were already in the making and newcomers to all the students already in the hall were immediately brought up to date. Who was it that I liked, were we already an item or was it a sad one-sided love?

The person in front of me smiled weekly and thanked me for being honest before turning around and walking away in the direction he came from. The bell went at that moment and everybody hurried themselves to their classrooms. I and Eiji were just a few steps away from the door so we calmly walked to the door and went inside.

A big part of my class had been present at my revelation and where now all hogging my desk. The teacher wasn't there yet; she probably had trouble going through the human stream that was splitting every now and then when a door of a classroom came in sight. I went to sit on my chair with Eiji going to sit next to mine. He hadn't said anything yet, but I was sure it would come.

My classmates started interrogating me and all they got was 'saa' or 'himitsu'. It wasn't very productive. They were all curious to my object of affection. But they wouldn't find out any time soon, not when it was my choice to make. Even my red headed friend didn't know who I liked. He must have had the idea that I was interested in a certain somebody but I never really told him that I liked a person.

I looked at him as he looked straight ahead looking like if he was deep in thought. Which with Eiji would last for about a minute or two before his concentration was broken.

"Ne, Fujiko!" he whined

I smirked at his short concentration span and looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Who do you like? Is it Ochibi?"

"Echizen?" I laughed. That would have been something. Though, I would have probably been able to seduce him. No, I was stuck with some stoic unresponsive person who could steal my breath away with just one look and make me shiver with only his voice.

"Nya! Then who is it?"

At that moment the teacher came in and all the talking in the class died down. The teacher looked at Eiji as he softly apologized for being so loud and the others snickered. She started explaining the lesson of today as I leaned a bit towards my best friend and told him: "I'll tell you at lunch, okay?"

He immediately brightened and nodded enthusiastically before turning his attention to the talking teacher for as long as he could.

TEZUKA'S POV

The bell had gone so I walked back to my class. It was crowded in the halls as everybody was still busy talking to their friends. They then hurried to their classes as well. I walked inside the room, went to sit on my chair and gave Oishi a nod of acknowledging his presence. He smiled back and waited patiently for the teacher to arrive.

Two girls walked in the class still busy talking about what had transpired in the hallways just seconds ago. They made me remind of what I had been a witness off and made my heart ache in an unwanted way.

Fuji had been standing in the middle of the hall as I arrived and saw a guy bowing before him. I was curious to what was going on but was about to walk further for it was none of my business. That was until I heard the unknown person ask if Fuji wanted to go out with him. I tensed up and my reaction was to intervene. My heart was constantly telling me that Fuji was mine while my mind told me that that wasn't the case, yet. I was glad when Fuji denied him and was about to go ahead once again.

But then the guy asked why he had refused and I saw Fuji thinking. He was still smiling, but his smiled was seemingly softer than normal as he answered that he already liked somebody. My heart skipped a beat at the possibility that the one he liked could be me, but then my mind had to ruin it for me. I was pointed unto the facts and concluded that it was most likely not me he was talking about. I didn't like the idea of not being able to get Fuji for myself but I wanted to win himself for me, at least try.

Sadly enough, I knew that I wasn't the guy to seduce people, let alone Fuji. I badly wanted him, not only emotionally but physically as well. If he was mine, I would make sure that everyone knew that the tensai was taken. I noticed that when it came to the sapphire eyed boy I was turning jealous quickly and more emotions I had never felt before came to surface. Lust, was one of them. But I was well raised so I knew not to go with my wants until I was sure Fuji would be completely fine with it.

People around me tried to guess who he liked and most of them thought it to be Echizen, me or Eiji, Takashi was also a option for some. And even Inui was mentioned even though that that would be a terrifying couple. But what they were all sure about was that the guy must be from the tennis club. Some even thought of Atobe or Tachibana. I even heard the name Mizuki drop once in a while and almost laughed.

Fuji would have made a face of disgust if he would have heard that one. I then saw that Ito guy standing at the end of the hall on the other side. He looked strangely at Fuji with what I could define as lust, want and hope. I was sure that he thought that he was the one who Fuji liked.

I told myself that whenever that guy was around, I had to keep an eye on him, especially with Fuji in the neighbourhood. I was still angry at him for trying to force Fuji and fisted my hands. I just hoped that there weren't more guys like that after Fuji. But I was wrong with that thought.

XxxTIME LAPSxxx

At practice it became clear that a lot of guys had eyes for Fuji and not always in the innocent way. The day was very warm and the temperature was really high. Everybody was sweating as we were training out in the sun. It wasn't abnormal for a crowd to gather and I had usually ignored them until now. I noticed that a big part of the crowd was continuously watching in one direction, towards Fuji.

At a certain moment Fuji took a small break and grabbed his water bottle to drink. He sat on the opposite court from where I was standing. He put the bottle to his lips and lifted it up so the liquid could flow freely into his waiting mouth. Some of the water moved from his lips towards his chin, then down to his neck and into his shirt. I followed the line of water and softly gulped as I mentally berated myself for almost having my mind in the gutter. He then moved one hand towards his shirt and lifted it up to wipe away the liquid on his chin. My eyes immediately fixed on the visible skin and turned around to not have my attention focused too much on Fuji's sexy looking stomach. I then saw at least half of the crowd looking in a wantonly way at Fuji.

I wanted to shout at them so they would leave and stop looking at Fuji like that. It was like they were stripping Fuji with their eyes and doing much more in their minds. I kept myself from losing control and ordered Fuji to start playing again, he shouldn't get so careless. He smiled at me beautifully which made my heart race as I tried to act indifferently. I was going to practice myself a bit with doing some exercise but then saw Ito at the corner of my eyes. He looked like he was waiting for Fuji and that he wanted to talk to him. I hoped he wouldn't have the patience to wait until practice was over so he couldn't have a chance to talk to Fuji.

I would try to get him go away before the tensai would pass by him and Ito had the chance to grab Fuji. It seemed to me that Ito was starting to stalk him and I didn't want that. He just didn't know when to give up. Yesterday had apparently not been too clear for him that Fuji wasn't interested in him.

"Eh? What is this doing in my bag?" I heard Fuji say as Eiji curiously peered over his shoulders.

* * *

The end of this chapter. I have no idea when the next upload will be, since my final exams are starting in two weeks. I hope to update one before the start because otherwise you'll have to wait really long. I'll also go to Greece in the beginning of July for two weeks. So I'm just warning you guys not to expect a lot of uploads the following weeks.

Ja ne! please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay there! I found some time! Yay, let's all be happy now. XD

Okay, back to normal. I wrote almost every evening a couple of minutes before going to sleep after studying for my exams. So now I'm in the half of my exams and I'm all ready sick of them. But think positive! I'll be graduated from high school after these so it's worth it. ^^

Well no more about my all too normal life, let's get too something more interesting. Enjoy the new chapter and sorry if I have more mistakes than usual.

Oh and btw, you'll get to read a letter, I'll warn you I actually think it could be better but I don't have any good inspiration thanks to a brain trying to process a lot of different things.

Disclaimer: I'm still not owning Prince Of Tennis for those who would have forgotten. :p

* * *

**Persistence : chapter 3**

FUJI'S POV

"Eh? What is this doing in my bag?" I said as Eiji curiously peered over my shoulders.

I was baffled to find a letter in my tennis bag as I put my bottle of water back in it. I hadn't noticed it before, so I took it out and my gaze fell on the two things that were lying underneath the letter. I heard Eiji take an intake of breath and saw his cheeks turn bright red at the contents of the two packages.

One of them was a package of condoms, strawberry flavoured and the other one was a bottle of lube. I looked strangely at the stuff and thought that this was a very stupid prank.

"Nya! Why are you bringing that to school! Fujiko, you pervert!" Eiji yelled before laughing at his own words knowing full well that they were probably placed there along with the letter.

I laughed as well and didn't pay attention to everyone who was watching me and had heard my best friend's scream. Everybody was curious to why I was a pervert according to the red head. Oishi came to try and calm down Eiji who couldn't stop laughing. And when Oishi saw the items in my bag, Eiji only had to laugh even harder at his boyfriends quickly reddening face.

"Fuji, th…this is inappropriate to have in school. Why is it in your b..bag?" Oishi asked while trying not to stumble and be louder than Eiji's constant laughing.

"Saa, I think someone put it in. I certainly didn't bring this along with me. I would have brought a different flavour." I casually remarked.

Oishi's cheeks reddened even more at my words and then asked if I had any idea why somebody would have put it in my bag.

"No…It's probably just a prank or something. I don't think it's anything serio…" I then remembered the envelope that had been in my bag as well. I had placed it on the bench next to it. I grabbed it and started to open the letter without finishing my sentence.

The other regulars had arrived as well, even Tezuka who came to see what the commotion was all about. I looked at him for a moment and saw a faint blush starting to form on his cheeks as well at seeing the flavoured condoms and lube. He was about to say something as I pulled the letter out and started to read. The captain stood next to me but I didn't think he read it. It was my letter after all and he wouldn't break my privacy. My best friend on the other hand was busy reading it over my shoulder.

_Hey_

_I think you must have found my two gifts and I hope you like them. I went to buy them especially for you. If you want, we can meet somewhere after school to try them out, if you know what I mean. But you probably do, seeing as you are a tensai after all. _

_Are you one in bed as well? I'm dying to find out. I can just feel myself harden thinking about you, moaning, pleading for me to take you…. I'll make you feel really good and make you scream out my name. How I whish to touch you right now, to make you touch me, to force those pretty legs open and enter you… How I wish to place those delicious looking lips around me…. I can't wait, baby. I need to have you! You have no idea how much I yearn for your body._

_I need to see you naked right in front of me! Seeing you in the clubroom changing isn't enough. And when you go into the shower after practice… Oh, how I want to see through those walls blocking my view._

_Go out with me! And we'll have plenty of fun together. I'll make you mine and make sure that nobody would touch you. You would be mine alone to touch. You'll become my personal bitch, ne baby. You would like that don't you? You like me, I already know. You told it to that other boy. Why did you reject me then? You shouldn't be scared of me, you know I'll treat you very very well._

_I'll see you after practice, my baby._

I shivered involuntarily in disgust and almost lost the grip on the letter. To know that somebody sees me changing in the clubroom while having those kinds of thoughts is enough to make me tremble. But those words, the way it was written was freighting familiar to me.

"Nya! That's disgusting, what kind of love letter is that!" Eiji yelled, again.

This made Tezuka look at me and he must have seen me shiver for his eyes then darted towards the letter. Some of the other regulars tried to read it as well, I didn't care about that. I was just thinking on why that it seemed familiar to me. There had been a lot of guys who talked to me in a way similar to this, but there had still been differences.

And then I finally made the click and I looked around. I saw Tezuka finish reading as he frowned in disgust as well while looking at my surroundings. His eyes immediately darted out in search for someone and I followed his gaze. His eyes landed on somebody who I couldn't clearly see. He was standing under a tree in the shadows, watching us and then I recognized him. It was Ito, I had been searching for him as well.

This meant that I wasn't the only one thinking that the letter and packades came from him.

I was saddened once again to know that all he really wanted was my body and nothing more. It wasn't like I wanted him to like him or to love me. I would reject him anyway. But having guys come continuously after you for trying to get into your pants, wasn't really all that great either. You could say that you developed some kind of complex from it. Was there really no one who wanted me for my character? That was what went through my head all the time.

I glanced another look at Tezuka and hoped with all my heart that he was different.

I hadn't noticed Eiji who had been looking at me. He knew that a letter like that brought down my mood, knowing it would hurt me. So he must have been watching me out of concern. When I did look at him and our eyes crossed I saw that his were widened in a way of recognition. Even though I had no idea what he had just find out. Maybe he too understood who had written the letter. After all I had told him what had happened, so he could make the link with this morning and now.

I looked back at my bag, ignoring everyone as I grabbed the condoms and lube out of it and then headed towards the clubroom. I noticed that all the eyes were on me but I couldn't care less. What I did care about was that Ito was walking in the direction of the clubroom as well which alarmed me. I tried to keep my pace even while I actually wanted to go faster. I reached the room and went inside. I came out a minute later with my hands empty as I had thrown the stuff together with the trash. I walked back towards the courts when Ito suddenly stood beside me.

I was startled and saw his mouth open, about to say something as his hand moved towards my body. I took a step back, carefully trying not to be too noticeable. But Ito just moved with me. Ito had closed his mouth again to grin at me with lust in his eyes.

"You liked the gi-"

"Fuji?" Tezuka came and interrupted Ito, which he most likely did on purpose. He went to stand next to Ito, and a bit closer to me than Ito was. I was relieved for the interruption. I didn't want anything to happen if ha asked me out and I had to reject him, again…

"If you get this kind of letter again, please tell me. This isn't just some kind of prank anymore and whoever did this will face dire consequences. I will make sure of that myself."

I opened my eyes as I looked at Tezuka. He definitely knew that Ito was the one who gave me those things and said this to make him scared. Ito would know that Tezuka would punish him, if he did something like this again. Tezuka's eyes looked strict and tensed but soft at the same time. He tried to reassure me that nothing was going to happen and give Ito a warning at the same time.

I looked at the other one and saw his dismay on his face. He was looking angry at my captain and didn't bother hiding it.

"Come on, let's go back to practice." Tezuka said.

"..Hai." I answered as I started walking next to Tezuka, trying to ignore the eyes that were looking at my retreating back.

"Are you okay?" I heard the man next to me ask in a softer tone. This way only I could hear it. I nodded in response as I unconsciously stepped a bit skew so I was closer to the brunette. Tezuka didn't seem to notice it or he didn't mind.

Practice was resumed and everything was back to normal, my behaviour was back to usual and I could concentrate on my tennis. But when it ended I couldn't help it but think back at the letter. He had been watching me when I undressed in the clubroom, when I went in and came out in only a towel after a shower. A shiver ran over my back at the possibility of having him watching me today once again. I didn't really appreciate it to be watched while dressing.

I remembered that when getting ready to shower, that there was actually a moment where he could see my naked backside. That was between pulling off my boxers and putting the white towel around my waist.

That was why I was standing for a couple of minutes in the clubroom in front of my locker without changing. I noticed worried glances from Eiji and our mother hen, who didn't even know a thing. Oishi was just concerned since I didn't act like myself.

Tezuka who stood next to me gave me some looks as well as he was changing. I saw him taking a towel and drape it around his waist so it would cover his private parts. I didn't look at his crotch even though somewhere in my mind I actually wanted to. A grin came over my lips for a small moment when thinking those thoughts before remembering Ito.

I felt a bit controversy because I didn't want people to look at me when naked, but I, myself wouldn't mind seeing Tezuka naked. I thought about the taller guy looking at me when I would be nude. And strangely my body didn't react as it would otherwise. Was it really that different because I loved him? If Tezuka's eyes were filled with want for me, would my body react in a positive way? I pictured it, his eyes darker than normal, seeing only me and I reacted in a tingly way with my heart starting to dance lightly.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed it when Tezuka came to stand right behind me. I looked strangely at him for his unusual act as he told me to change. I turned around towards him and was unable to see the window. All I could see was right beside me and in front of me where Tezuka was standing, blocking my view. I realized that this blocked the view for those who would be looking through the window. All they would see was a half naked Tezuka standing there. I smiled gratefully at him as I started to take off my shirt and my other clothes. I was completely at comfort even though Tezuka was standing this close to me. This supported my suspicion that Tezuka was indeed different for my mind and heart.

I remarked that he was discreetly looking away from me as I undressed and took my towel to also drape it around me.

"Ready." I said as he looked at me for a moment in his stoic way, though there was a small blush visible which made my heart flutter lightly. He nodded towards the showers and I started walking in that direction. Tezuka tried to stay behind me all the time so I wasn't visible from outside. I was so relieved that I could be sure that Ito couldn't see me that I didn't even notice the strange stares from the other regulars. Oishi and Eiji just acted like always, knowing full well that Tezuka never did something unnecessary. But I could hear Kaidoh do his trademark 'fssh' as Inui mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'ii data'. From the moment that the window was out of view because of the wall, Tezuka stepped aside and we each went into a shower stall.

I quickly showered feeling a bit uneasy once more and hadn't noticed Eiji coming to stand in the shower stall next to me.

"Ne, Fujiko?" Eiji whispered so I could barely hear him above all the noise.

"Mh?" I reacted as I turned my head slightly in his direction.

"Tomorrow? Will you tell me tomorrow?" He asked acting all mysterious and looking around him to see if nobody heard him.

"Will I tell you what?"

"Who you like, nya." the red head said a bit louder: "You couldn't tell it this lunch since everybody kept bugging you."

"If I recall Eiji, you were bugging me as well." I teasingly said.

"But you told me you would say it to me!" He did yell this time, making everybody look his way before turning and just shrugging it off as one of his antics.

"Yes yes, I'll tell you, tomorrow."

"Yay!"

I laughed at his joy over this simple matter, well maybe not so simple. Telling Eiji would be one thing, but making him understand why I didn't act on it, was another. I would have to explain everything to him and my fear for Tezuka being the same as all the others. It wasn't something I looked forward too. I could probably devoid his attention to something else if he would ask more than I wanted.

At reminding the captain I looked in his way and saw him standing two stalls away from me. He was ready as he came under out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist once again. I tried not to pay too much attention to his body, but the way his muscles moved and small water drops rolled down his body made it very hard not to look. I gulped once at seeing the guy I loved, look so handsome.

I quickly rinsed my body off, excused myself to Eiji who had been talking non-stop, and went into Tezuka's direction. He saw me coming and went first. I walked closely behind him and almost bumped into him as he stopped. I looked up and heard something that sounded a lot like a growl which was so uncharacteristic coming from the stoic boy. I looked over his shoulder in curiosity while standing on my toes.

I could see a person quickly running away as he looked like he had been caught doing something. I then recognized the jacket and another shiver made its way down my spine. I quickly ducked behind Tezuka again who turned around and saw my slightly opened eyes with a spark of fear in them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why….What had he been doing?" I carefully asked not sure of I wanted to know the answer.

"He was looking through the window. I think he was searching for you...Do you want to notify the school board?"

"No, it'll be fine. He'll give up like the others did."

"Others? What others?"

"Nothing…Can I change now, I'm cold."

"Ah" he reacted but the tone in his voice told me that this wasn't the end of this conversation just yet. I blamed myself for saying that last sentence. Tezuka would inquire after those 'others' and I wasn't sure on how he would react to all that. Somewhere in my mind, I was curious to his reaction. Maybe he would be jealous. I really would like to see that.

It might also take away a part of my fear, if he would react with understanding and try to help me to get rid of all these guys. If he wouldn't want people to treat me like this then he wouldn't do it himself. At least that was what I told myself. I knew that Teuzka was different and wouldn't just treat me like some lust object. But the thought did stay in the back of my head.

After we changed and most of the regulars were ready as well, I said goodbye to everyone and then walked towards the school entrance. I walked out of the gate in the direction of my house as the weather was getting a bit cloudy but the temperature was still very high.

I calmly walked until I reached my house and entered, unaware of a following figure who had been trailing my every step.

"Tadaima." I said as I closed the door behind me, never noticing a grinning boy standing close to my house in the shadow of a cloud.

* * *

Okay….I'm not really pleased with this chapter and I still don't have any direction in which it needs to go. Normally I have the whole plot line ready and events that must happen. But not this time, so if it turns out to be a lame story, then I'll make sure to always have a story line ready when writing a new story. ;p

And also sorry if Fuji seems to be a bit weird, since on the one hand he doesn't like being a lust object and guys looking at him in a wanting way, but he kind off does the same to Tezuka. Just think that that's because he loves Tezuka and is attracted to him, not only by lust. okay? ^^

Please review, so that I feel at least a bit better and can get through my final week of exams. ^^

Ja ne xx


	4. Chapter 4

I graduated! Yay! \o/

I'll be off to the University of Leuven next school year, to (thrum ruffle…) do 'Japanologie' in other words Japanese studies. ^^ so excited!

But back to the story, here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it my dear readers and be content with it. Because I will be leaving in two days on a holiday for two weeks. So no typing then, and no fifth chapter. I have no idea when the next one will be ready. Since my parents will leave a week later as well on a holiday and they will take the laptop along with them. So if I don't have a laptop of my own, then you might have to wait for a month or more for the next chapter. But I'll try to do my best.

Just enjoy this chapter and please review. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own POT.

* * *

**Persistence : chapter 4**

FUJI'S POV

I sat in my room finishing the last of my homework for the day. It was evening by now and the heat of earlier had been washed away by a quick but effective thunderstorm. It was clearing up again as the clouds drifted away from each other. This meant that tomorrow would most likely be another scorching day of tennis practice.

I put all my stuff away and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and go to the toilet before going to bed. It was still early, but I was already tired and wanted to sleep. So I walked downstairs told my sister and mother goodnight before going up to my room again. I checked my cacti at the window and decided to leave the window open for a small part. I heard something crack in the tree next to me and looked outside. I didn't see anything so I brushed it off for a bird that flew away. I left my curtains open so getting up in the morning wouldn't be that difficult.

I went to my bed and pulled off my t-shirt and pants so I was left in only my boxers. I went underneath the blankets and pushed off the lamp on my night table. I slowly drifted off to sleep, fully relaxed hoping for a dream of Tezuka.

Xxx Time laps xxX

I was musing over the dream that I hadn't had, unfortunately, as I made my way towards the school. I was a bit later than otherwise since my sister had insisted that I ate my breakfast which she had made. I walked towards the club room for morning practice as I saw some of the non-regulars already outside bouncing some balls back and forth. They greeted me as I smiled back at them and entered the room. Everyone's eyes momentarily landed on me to see who had come in before minding their own business again. I walked to my locker next to Tezuka's and put my bag down.

"Good morning, Tezuka."

"Ohayo." He answered curt as always.

I opened my locker and noticed something falling out of it onto the ground. It seemed to be some kind of envelope. I decided to pick it up after having hung op my jacket in my locker.

"Another letter from one of your fans, or is it a love letter from one of your admirers?" Inui asked interested.

"Mou, Fuji-senpai is so lucky. He gets all the attention from the girls and even from some males as well, it's so unfair you get them all just with smiling at them. So unfair." Momo whined.

"Nya! Fujiko is just so good looking!"

"What do you mean with that Eiji-senpai? Am I not good looking?"

"Baka! Of course not!"

"What did you say, Mamushi!"

"That you're ugly!"

"Have you seen yourself already? Should I get you a mirror or something, viper!"

"Fsssshhh…."

"You two, stop it! Eiji just meant that a lot of people find Fuji attractive. I'm sure that there are those who find you guys attractive as well. But we shouldn't forget that the most important thing is the inside that matters, not the outside." Oishi explained like some holy saint.

"Mada mada dane, Oishi-senpai."

"Indeed Oishi, the looks are also very important. There is 97,23% that people first look to the body before to the character. Fuji has a very high appeal to a variation of people, both female as male. In other words almost everybody finds him sexy looking. Even I have to admit that." Inui calmly stated as everyone was a bit shocked at his final statement.

"Nya! I think Fujiko is sexy as well!" my best friend said while jumping happily up and down. And somehow this led to everyone talking about my looks. I bent through my knees as I picked the envelope up while listening to the others and grabbing the stuff I needed from my bag.

"Fssshhh…"

"Hahaha, even Kaidoh agrees."

"He does look good." Echizen remarked dryly before Kaidoh could react to Momo's outburst.

Takashi and Oishi both kept their mouths shut, thinking it wise not to say their thoughts out loud. Inui then got an interesting idea which made him grin eerily. Everyone noticed and stepped a bit away from him afraid of what the data specialist was about to do or say.

"You also think Fuji is good looking and sexy, right…Tezuka?"

"Ah." He immediately remarked as everyone's eyes popped open and mouth agape. I stood up and also looked with open eyes at him. It was quiet as Tezuka noticed the shocked reactions and realized to what he had unconsciously agreed.

"II data" Inui responded a couple of seconds later and Oishi tried talking about something else entirely to divert the attention from our captain. I was still looking at him while he was pointedly ignoring me, but I didn't miss the slight blush that had formed on his cheeks. My stomach fluttered in response to all of this, knowing that Tezuka found me attractive. My body hadn't reacted repulsed but more in a giddy happy way.

I then remembered the envelope I was holding and put the other things I also held into my locker for a moment. I decided to first change and then open it. So I quickly changed as most of the others were almost done as well. The golden pair was still talking but they were actually ready to go outside as was Tezuka who seemed to wait for something. I grabbed the envelope and saw Tezuka turn slightly my way as in curious to who the letter was from. He must have thought that it was from Ito again. But that thought hadn't crossed my mind just yet. I thought it would be like always, some girl who wrote about her undying love for me and was too shy to confess to me directly.

I opened and was surprised to find no letter, all that was in it looked like some pictures. I pulled them out and my eyes opened once more as I saw myself on them.

The first one was from me in my room sitting at my desk, probably doing homework. The next one was from me putting my stuff away while bending over with my ass towards the camera. The third was me seemingly pulling my shirt off, and that was followed with me pulling my pants off. I shivered as I saw the next one with me lying peacefully in bed and unaware of anyone.

I knew that the pictures had been taking yesterday night and it scared me a lot since I had let the window open even for a small part. If someone had wanted to enter, they could have done that easily from one of the tick branches that hung towards my room. So that must have been the sound that I heard coming from that tree. It had most likely been the one who had taken the pictures. I shivered once more and tightened my hold.

I grabbed the last pictures and looked at them with horror. They were from this morning…

After eating the breakfast made by Yumiko, I went to change. But my mother was in the bathroom and I didn't know for how long she would be in there. So I decided to change in my room. All I needed to be in the bathroom for was to brush my teeth and quickly comb my hair.

But those certain pictures had been taken while I had been changing; me pulling my shirt off with my face towards the window, an other one when I was pulling my pants off still towards the window,…Me pulling my boxers off making my crotch visible while still turned towards the window, the next one was me turned away and the one after that was me bending over to grab a new pair of boxers. But in that one, was my back pointed towards the window, having a full view on my behind. My hands were already trembling with fear and disgust as I looked at the final picture.

They fell out of my hands as the last one was printed in my mind and didn't want to leave my head, even not when pinching my eyes closed.

The last one was a close up from a hand around a bare erection with a "Mmmmh,…." written on it in a blood red colour.

I leaned heavily on my locker which made everyone, who hadn't been looking already, turn their attention towards me when hearing the loud iron thud coming from my locker.

"Fujiko?"

"Fuji! What's wrong?"

"Senpai?"

Evernyone asked as I slid towards the ground and landed on my ass leaning with my back against the locker and pulling my knees close to me.

"I…I left my window open…." I muttered softly, yet everyone had heard it as no one dared to say anything. Everyone was shocked to see me like this, believe me I would have been too.

I saw from the corners off my eyes Tezuka bent down to be at my height. He looked to me with concern in his eyes as he turned towards the pictures and picked them up. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even stop him from looking at the nude ones. He quickly looked through them and his eyes widened with every picture he saw. His knuckles turned white as he gripped them harder and harder in what must be probably anger.

"Tezuka? What's wrong with Fuji? What's on those pictures?" Oishi asked very worriedly.

"Fuji…" was all he said as explanation. Everybody looked confused as nobody understood it.

Eiji, who had apparently been looking over Tezuka's shoulders, replied after him: "They are pictures of Fuji when he was sleeping."

"You mean…Someone took pictures off him while he was sleeping and then put them in his locker?" Momo asked dumbfounded. Eiji merely nodded in response.

"Fuji is being stalked?" Takashi softly whispered but this made everyone look in my direction as I was still huddled against the locker.

I snapped out of it when I heard something that sounded a lot like a growl coming from Tezuka. I looked at him and saw him crumpling up what was probably the last picture. He stood up, put the pictures in his pocket to throw them away later and then looked at me.

I must have looked pleading, scared, for his eyes immediately softened and he bent down once again. "Come on…let's get you some fresh air." He said as he softly took my arm and pulled me up. I went with him without looking at the others, eyes pointed towards the floor but not really seeing anything. He put me down on a bench outside and quietly sat beside me, knowing that I wasn't really up for a talk.

AUTHOR'S POV

The other regulars were still in the clubroom not sure on what to do. They all stood there silently, trying to process everything until Echizen came in between and cut the silence: "Did Tezuka-buchou just growl?"

"II data…" Inui whispered again though it was clear in his voice that he was more worried about Fuji then about his new data. Takashi then gave the idea to go outside and start practice so Tezuka could calm Fuji down without having to worry about the other tennis players. They all agreed and went outside to the courts. Only Oishi and Eiji stayed behind because the vice-captain wanted to ask his partner something.

"What are you hiding, Eiji?"

"Nani?" the red head asked surprised.

"You aren't telling me everything, and I do believe that Fuji wouldn't react like that if the pictures were just from him sleeping." Oishi looked kind but strict at the same time at Eiji which told him to be honest, to trust him.

And that was just what Eiji did: "There is only one picture from him sleeping, the others are from him changing to go to bed and to go to school." He told quietly.

"Changing?...Are there any where he is, you know….naked?" Mother hen asked. All Eiji did was nod in response. Oishi gasped as the information sunk in.

He then made a click: "Do you think it's from the same person who gave him those…condoms and..lube.. ?"

"Probably…"

"Eiji you know more…Does these kinds of things happen more to him?"

Eiji looked helpless for a while not sure whether to tell Oishi, but finally deciding to trust his double partner. "You have to keep this a secret. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell this from Fuji."

"I promise."

"….Well…you see, Fujiko….."

TEZUKA'S POV

"Fuji? Are you okay?" I asked him softly. We had been sitting in silence for a while now and I decided to ask him about everything that had been happening lately. I would see Fuji going somewhere with guys I barely knew, see him receiving letters daily, getting stared at all the time and more unwanted attention.

The blue eyes boy nodded his head before answering: "Yes, thank you. I was just…surprised."

"Surprised? That's all you are? Aren't you angry, scared, shocked…?"

"I'm…" he started but shut his mouth again, he was clearly distressed.

"Fuji, tell me what has been going on. I need to know."

* * *

See you until the next one! And please review! ^^

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Here is a new chapter of persistence. And I finally have an idea in what direction the story needs to go. ^^ Hopefully it will write a bit faster though I doubt it. ;p But I'll do my best.

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince Of Tennis then I wouldn't be writing this.

Enjoy reading! and sorry for mistakes!

* * *

**Persistence: chapter 5**

TEZUKA'S POV

"Fuji, tell me what has been going on. I need to know."

The tensai then looked at me with his sapphire orbs wide open, various emotions ran through his eyes before he lowered them to look to his lap.

"Fuji…" I softly insisted. As long as he didn't tell me what was happening, I couldn't really help him. So I hoped that he would trust me and tell me the truth.

"…You already know everything. It's probably Ito who did this and you know what has happened between me and him already."

I was quiet for a moment before saying to him: "I know what happened the first time and that right now he is stalking you because he says he wants you. But that doesn't explain why you act so calm and behave like this is just normal. Fuji, having…nude pictures taken without you knowing isn't normal." I said while trying to stay calm, having the different photos flash before my eyes.

If I had seen these pictures of him naked in a whole different context I would have blushed like mad and probably wouldn't have been able to tear my gaze away from them. But this situation made it impossible to look at them without getting angry at his stalker. That last picture appeared in my mind as well and I fisted my hands in response.

I breathed in and out to calm down again and then barely heard Fuji whisper: "It's normal for me."

I looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to explain his words but nothing else came over those lips. I remembered the numerous students looking to Fuji in not so innocent ways, girls confessing to him, sending him letters and boys asking him to speak in private for a moment.

I admitted I also received letters and girls confessed to me but Fuji's fan club was much bigger with boys in it as well. Especially since he told to a girl that he was gay and five minutes later the whole school knew. But getting letters and being confessed to isn't that bad, only annoying. And getting asked to talk in private with somebody is also still okay…..

But then again if they were alone…the guy could try to make a move on Fuji. 'Ito' was what I thought next. He had most likely asked Fuji to talk in private as well and had forced himself on the smaller boy. My eyes widened as I put this together with what Fuji had whispered.

"Fuji…What happened with Ito when I intervened, does that happen more?" I asked him and I noticed his body stiffen. "Fuji, tell me."

"…I'm usually close to Eiji…"

"What does that have to do with my question?"

"…He can hear me when they go too far…"

EIJI'S POV

" Fuji starts raising his voice when they go too far. This way I can hear him and interrupt so they stop with what they were doing and I get Fuji away from there with some kind of excuse, nya."

"Too far? With what?" Oishi asked worried about the answer.

"Most of the guys flirt with him and try to touch him. When Fujiko refuses them there are those who don't take it so well. They try to convince him and when it doesn't work they get angry sometimes. Then I intervene." I explained vaguely. Oishi still didn't completely understand it as he kept looking at me demanding to answer his question directly.

"...Eiji, What do they do?" Oishi then verbally asked.

"...Well...they touch him, some try to kiss him. But Fuji always resists them and then they get more aggressive like grabbing his wrist or something. He sometimes has bruises there from some guy. Most of them are bigger and stronger than Fuji so he can't handle them alone. That's why he stays close enough for me to hear him. But he didn't with this Ito guy. I don't really know why, he seemed to trust him so I left with you. I still don't really know what happened then. All Fujiko said that he had been persistent and that Tezuka helped him."

" And are you sure this Ito is Fuji's stalker?" Oishi asked with dismay and worry in his eyes. He like all the others didn't like it one bit that Fuji was being stalked like this. And I knew how much Fujiko himself must hate it. I wouldn't even know how to feel if someone was watching my every move. I think I would be scared to death and feel constantly watched.

"Well,..no...but the previous letter and the packages were from him and he is the only guy for the moment who has bothered Fujiko. The last one who had been this persistent had been two maybe three weeks ago. Most of them give up after a while."

"And all these guys,... they do it because they like him? That's quite a number of people who like him." My doubles partner said. I saddened when hearing this and Oishi noticed it. He looked concerned at me and then softly asked: "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No... It's just..the biggest part don't really like him that way, that's not the reason why they want to date him. There are those who do have feelings for him but those are the guys who usually let him be or just stick to confessing like the student from yesterday." I explained to him making the vice-captain look even more confused.

He didn't understand it, I could see it in his eyes: "If they don't have feelings for him then why do they want to date him? Not just for gaining popularity or something right?" He asked wanting to understand everything clearly.

"Some do...but the biggest part wants to sl...they want to have se...They just want to get into Fuji's pants..." I said softly after trying to find the right words. Oishi looked incredulous at me as he tried to comprehend everything.

"They only want to...sleep with Fuji...Does he know?"

"Of course he knows! He hates it!" I suddenly yelled out loud, making Oishi look surprised at me.

"Eiji..."

"Nya, gomene...it's just whenever a guy tries something on him, he's always down. He doesn't show it to other people, but if you really keep a close watch on him then you'll be able to notice it. When he drops his guard he looks really sad. I don't want to see him this way, but there isn't a lot that I can do to help." I said while looking down to the floor in a dejected manner.

TEZUKA'S POV

"Let me know if there is anything that I can do to help." I said to Fuji who had been looking to his lap the entire time he explained everything that had happened until now. I hated all the guys who just wanted to have sex with the tensai.

How could they not see beneath his looks. Fuji was great in every way. He would always help his friends when they needed him, he always tried to stay kind hearted towards everyone. He had his sadistic side and even though I sometimes got headaches from those 'plans' of his, it livened up the place, made my life less dull. He never prejudged people, was very intelligent, excelled at everything he did. Fuji wasn't just some object of lust, he was Fuji...

I looked at him, my eyes gentle as I was completely calmed down from being angry towards almost the whole male population of Seigaku. I even caught myself smiling softly as I thought of all the things I liked about the Tensai, even though he made me crazy sometimes.

...he was the one I had fallen hard for...

And it hurt me to see the sad look he had when talking about it. I had wanted to just grab him, hug him, comfort him. But I didn't, not knowing how he would react. All I hoped was that he could still believe in those who truly loved him with all these guys after him for only his looks.

He looked at me, his enchanting eyes still open, drawing me in. He looked like he was searching for something in my eyes. I just couldn't guess what it was.

"Arigato,... Tezuka." He said as he suddenly but softly rested his head against my chest.

"You're a great friend." He gently whispered as I tried to slow down my heart from being this close to him. My mind on the other hand was sadly thinking that I wanted to be more than just a great friend. I wanted to confess to him, but this just wasn't the right time. It wouldn't sit well with him and he might take it the wrong way. That was one thing I definitely didn't want, having him think that I was the same like all the others.

We stayed like that for awhile, totally content with each other and the comfortable silence. But this couldn't last forever sadly enough. Practice would have begun by now and since I was the captain I couldn't just miss out on everything.

"Are you okay to go to practice?" I softly asked him. He pulled back almost reluctantly and looked back up at me he nodded his head in response.

"Then let's go." I said when standing up. I offered him my hand to help him stand up even though he was more than capable to do so. I just wanted to have him close to me again or at least to feel his skin. He went in on the invitation and grabbed my hand while smiling beautifully. I smiled softly back at him and this made Fuji react all like himself again.

"Oh! Buchou can actually smile!" Fuji said half laughing already as I just shook my head and let him laugh. We were still holding hands when he stopped laughing, he looked at them and blushed very softly almost unnoticeable. This time I was the one who reluctantly let go and started walking towards the courts where all the others were already finishing their warming up.

All the regulars looked worriedly at their tensai to see how he was doing. When seeing that he was more than okay, smiling brightly they resumed with what they were doing.

FUJI'S POV

I had been so down when seeing those pictures, but a moment of rest with Tezuka had made me happy again. Although I had to explain to him all the things that had been happening and why I didn't seem shocked and such about all of this. But his reaction had been heart fluttering. I had been so happy that he told me he wanted to help me. I was blushing madly as I told him 'Thank you'.

To hide my pink cheeks I did something quite dumb actually. I rested my head against his chest and seeing he just let me be, made me blush even more instead of stopping. I could feel his fast heart beat and I could feel butterflies in my stomach when thinking that I was the one who made his heart race the way he could do with me. Even though I wasn't absolutely sure it was indeed me who caused this reaction.

We eventually stood up and left but my heart had raced up again as he had offered his hand to me. The blush came back yet again but I just smiled at him unable to hide it. He smiled back, even though it was just slightly. It made me laugh and with a big smile the two of us walked together to the courts where every looked curious at me.

Practice went by as usual only when in the changing room did I become slightly scared, knowing that Ito could just watch inside again if he was there. I stayed standing there still not changing and Tezuka noticed this. He only had his uniform pants on and had pulled of his regulars T-shirt. He looked at me as I tried not to fixate my eyes on his naked muscled torso.

"Wait a second." He told me even though I didn't know why. I just did what he asked and looked at him from the corners of my eyes as he grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up and next he pulled his black jacket on as well. Tezuka then surprised me with going to stand in between the window and I before ordering me to change. I smiled brightly at him and nodded my head as I saw his cheeks turn pink and he turned around so he could give me some privacy.

While I was changing I could hear Buchou mutter something about asking Ryuzaki-sensei if they could buy curtains. I smiled even harder at that as I finished getting dressed.

"I'm done" I told him as he turned back around and looked at me. I smiled and told him: "Thank you."

"No problem. Let's go." He responded as I looked questioningly at him, not really knowing what he meant.

"I'm walking you to class." He gave as explanation as he noticed my confusion. I normally walk with Eiji to class or alone and I was so glad that he would do that for me.

"Hm!" I hummed as I once again smiled at him. He grabbed his stuff as I mimicked him and grabbed mine before leaving. Neither of us noticed the strange looks all the regulars exchanged between each other.

When getting to class some heads turned and stared at us. It was normal for the two of us to be seen together just not walking to class together. We stopped in front of the entrance of the classroom, those we were already inside looked at us curiously. Tezuka looked around for a moment seemingly in search for someone. I had the idea that he was seeing if Ito was in the neighbourhood or not.

"Thank you, Tezuka." I said as he directed his attention back on me.

"Hn, be careful. I'll be back with lunch, probably with Oishi as well."

"Oh! Okay. I'll be waiting with Eiji here then, before the four of us go to the roof." I replied happily.

The captain nodded and then said goodbye before leaving as I happily walked inside the classroom to begin class and look forward to lunch.

* * *

Another chapter down, many more to follow. ^^

Until the next one. I'll try to be faster this time.

Ja ne, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the longer wait, I had to work in the garden and such (we have a big garden ;p) and got together with friends. So I didn't find a lot of time to write.

There are probably a lot of mistakes, so sorry about that one as well. Let me know if you see one and I'll correct it as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: POT is not mine, it would have otherwise been categorised as Yaoi with the perfect pair as main characters.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Persistence: chapter 6**

FUJI'S POV

The morning lessons ended quickly as I was looking forward with a smile to noon, knowing that I would be having lunch with Tezuka. It wasn't that rare for the two of us to eat together, mostly accompanied by the golden pair but somehow I felt giddier about this than normal. I had almost erased what had happened this morning that was how happy I was to have a calm, uninterrupted lunch.

Nobody except the four of us went to the roof at that hour, it seemed like it was our private spot that nobody dared to enter. No girls who came to confess, no guys who wanted to 'talk' in private with me, just me and my three best friends. And that was something dear to me especially with Tezuka there.

The bell then went signalling that it was lunch break. My red headed friend came to stand in front of me and bent down so he was at my height and looked curiously to me with a hint of excitement with his head cocked to the side for a little bit.

"What?" I asked happily, finding the expression he was showing very cute.

"Who do you love?" Eiji quietly asked, not wanting to pull to much attention to us.

"What?" I asked again, but this time surprised and Eiji noticed this.

"Mou, you forgot already! You would tell me who you liked, Fujiko. Please tell me, nya!"

"Eiji…" I reluctantly said to him, not exactly wanting to tell him Tezuka's name. I didn't mind that I loved him it just brought along a lot of complexities. I already experienced that having him look at me wasn't something negative for me, my body responded in a positive way. But what if he touched me somewhere inappropriate or kissed me? Though every time I thought of him kissing me, I just started smiling wider and had this want in me that it would be reality. I knew somewhere in my mind that it would be okay if he touched me, kissed me, he would even be allowed to make love to me. But…what if that was all he wanted. Just sex, nothing else….

"iko! Fujiko!" Eiji said louder as he tried to get my attention back. When he noticed that I was back in real life and not in my own mind anymore he repeated his question. "If you don't want to tell me, can I guess?"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just complicated."

"It's complicated that I know who you like?" he asked childishly.

"Well,…not exactly. Bu-"

"Then I can know!" he interrupted happily and just started guessing: "So is he male?"

"You know more than anybody that I'm gay Eiji, of course he's male." I told him while shaking my head lightly at his somewhat dumb question after having decided that it was alright for him to know.

"Nya, right, hehe. Uhm…does he do sport?"

"Yes." I simply answered and saw his excitement at this new game as we waited for the other two to arrive and get us.

"Do I know him?"

"Yes," I said and when he was about to open his mouth again I added: "that means he plays tennis, yes."

He looked surprised for a moment before grinning; finding it funny that I knew what he was going to ask.

"He's a regular." He stated as a matter of fact and I just nodded at him.

Eiji then thought for a moment before asking: "Is he a senior, like us?"

"Yes." I repeated once again.

"Nya! It's not me is it?" he asked eyes wide and mouth open.

"Haha, no, sorry, Eiji, you're my best friend nothing more. Though if you wanted I could always try to fall in love with you." I teased the red head as I came closer to him like I would kiss his lips. He blushed bright red as I started laughing at his reaction.

"Mou! Don't tease me."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't leave it." I still laughed as I sat against the back of my chair again.

He seemed to be calmed down as the blush had mostly disappeared but he seemed in deep thoughts as he was still trying to figure out who I liked. His eyes then popped wide as he seemed to have come to a conclusion.

"You like Tezuka?" he questioned in this unsure tone.

"What about me?" a deep male voice then said as Eiji looked behind me, where the source of the voice probably was standing. I turned my head so I could see Tezuka standing behind my chair. Eiji quickly said "Nothing" and started grabbing his things for lunch while he was busy trying to get the subject on something else. This easily succeeded as none of the two found it interesting enough to keep asking about it and didn't bud into other people's privacy.

I then saw Tezuka moves both his hands until they were on my shoulders and bent down a little. I was looking in front of me again, because otherwise my head would have been against his chest. Not that I would mind, but it would be a bit embarrassing, even though I had done it this morning which was a total different situation.

"Come on, let's go to the roof." He said next to my right ear as he softly put some pressure on my shoulders. I nodded and grabbed my things and stood up as he pulled his hands away from me. I smiled at him when turning around and looking at him.

The four of us went in a normal pace through the crowded hallways, getting stared by lots of students as we walked to the roof. Once up there we went to the edge and sat against the fence. Tezuka came to sit next to me with Eiji on my other side and Oishi in front of me so he wasn't left out of the conversation.

We were quietly eating from our bento's as I noticed Eiji giving me these constant glances before looking somewhere else. I decided to follow his gaze which I remarked landed on Tezuka. I then understood the meaning of his looks, a soft blush became visible on my cheeks and Eiji with his good eyesight saw this change immediately. He raised one eyebrow in question and I lightly nodded in response to his unsaid question. His eyes widened as he finally understood that, yes Tezuka was he one I liked.

That was about the most interesting thing that happened at lunch break. We talked, well more especially Eiji talked and Oishi responded with me sometimes answering as well and getting a nod or an 'ah' from Tezuka. The golden pair was mostly talking to each other so me and Tezuka was primarily left in silence but a comfortable one.

I wanted to lay my head on Tezuka's shoulder but this wasn't really okay for me to do since I didn't know how he would react. So instead I went to sit a bit different with my legs up so I could lean my elbow on it and rest my head into my hand. For some reason I felt tired and I still had to go through afternoon practice and a couple of classes.

As the bell would soon go, the four of us slowly made our way back to our respective classrooms as we said goodbye. Tezuka told me to wait for him in class so we could go to practice together to which I happily nodded in approval.

And then the waterfall of questions came from Eiji regarding me liking our buchou. I answered all of them or easily evaded those which I didn't really want to respond to.

The rest of the day passed by like normal, except for Tezuka picking me up in class and when changing both times he stood between me and the window again. When about to leave my best friend asked if I would be okay and I told him that nothing would happen. I wouldn't forget to close my window and curtains this night so everything would be okay. Besides I hadn't seen Ito for the whole day so I was happy to say the least. Maybe he had finally given up after seeing me naked and getting off on it.

I shivered as this last thought struck me, again realizing that he had seen me that vulnerable. I quickly put it out of my mind again and Tezuka helped me with telling he would walk me home. All the regulars looked surprised at buchou for a moment before reassuming their own businesses. They understood why he would do that and so did I. My heart felt so light as I got to spend all this time extra time with him, though he only did it for my security and not from some kind of feeling he shared for me.

The two of us grabbed our things after saying goodbye to all the others. Tezuka was locking up the clubroom since that was one of his responsibilities, his duties from being the students council president were also finished for the day. So he could go home as well.

We walked in another comfortable silence to my house. He stayed waiting as I opened my door and he looked around to see if there was any sign of Ito. I did the same and when seeing nothing suspicious I stepped into the door opening and turned around to say goodbye to Tezuka.

"You can always call me if something is wrong okay?" he said stoically yet his eyes were full with emotions that his face didn't show. I mostly saw concern in his eyes which made me very happy knowing he cared about me, in a friendly way of course.

"Sure, thank you Tezuka."

"Hm, just…be careful."

"I will. Don't worry, I'll close my curtains this time."

"Yudan sezu ni ikou, Fuji." He said his trademark sentence as I smiled at him and nodded.

He then left as I waved him off before entering the house and saying hello to my mother. She asked who I had been talking to and told her Tezuka walked home with me. She shot me this strange knowing look which I decided to ignore as I walked upstairs to do my homework.

After having dinner and showering, I went back upstairs to my room and went to bed. I popped down on my bed and looked into the direction of my window seeing the curtains still open. I quickly got up again and closed them after having looked around and into the tree to see nothing odd looking there. I shrugged my shoulders and went to change into my nightwear without worrying about having someone look at me. I lie in bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be much more interesting (hopefully) and longer as well.

Please leave a review and I'll try to update faster again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for all the reviews! ^^ I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well. Though I'm not a big fan because I think it's similar Und. Pun. and I don't really like that. :p But it had to be written for this one. Sorry for doing this to Fuji, again. But those who already know me must know that I always end the story happy. ^^

Don't know how long you'll have to wait for the next one. But it will be with perfect pair moments. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own POT nor any other anime I'm obsessed with.

Warning: contains sexual harassment and lots of angst.

* * *

**Persistence: chapter 7**

FUJI'S POV

I woke at the sound of my alarm clock and quickly pushed it off before it got too loud. I did my morning routine and went to school. When stepping outside the door and saying goodbye to my mother I heard footsteps coming nearer and stopping close to me. I thought it was Ito and after not seeing him an entire day, I wasn't sure what he was up too.

But when turning around, my captain was looking calmly at me. I on the other hand was surprised to see him here and was curious as well. I asked him why he was in front of my door and he stoically answered that we would walk to school together. I, of course, was more than happy to follow him and the two of us walked in a comfortable silence to the school gates to start morning practice.

I was so happy at this side of Tezuka. Since the pictures he hadn't left my side, only to go to his classes and I to mine. I wouldn't have thought that today would be the same, but it was. He came to stand in front of me again when changing and was constantly aware of his surroundings. I always noticed him looking around for a certain person before relaxing when he didn't see him. He had walked me back to class, had lunch with me together with the golden pair, and afternoon practice went pretty much the same as the morning one. He even walked me back home, I was ecstatic with the extra attention I got from him.

The regulars weren't the only ones who noticed Tezuka's behaviour when with me, and the fact that we were constantly seen together. Rumours started around me and my favourite captain. A girl after lunch came up to me, when I was walking to class and Tezuka was beside me, to ask if we were together, since well most of the gossip was about that.

Almost nobody seemed to care that the student council president and the famous buchou of the tennis team, would be gay if he dated me. It seemed that it didn't matter a lot anymore and I was glad for that. Otherwise Tezuka could have gotten into trouble when always being this close to me and his reputation would have changed for the worse.

I didn't want to cause him any trouble, but Tezuka himself didn't seem to care about the gossip of the day. He told the girl 'no' with not one emotion showing on his face. It hurt hearing him say that, since being together with Tezuka was all that I wanted, but well, a guy couldn't have everything. I just hoped I could keep all of his extra attention even after all this was over with Ito.

Talking about Ito, I was starting to think that by now he would have given up. The pictures he had gotten must have been enough for him and his 'needs'.

The girl looked between the two of us for a moment before asking me if that was really the case. I nodded while still smiling, covering the disappointment up. She looked longer to me for a while and then bluntly asked if Tezuka was the one I liked, and the reason why I rejected all the others. I was surprised for a moment and tried my best not to blush, the best way to come out of this was not to deny but neither tell them the truth.

So I just smiled and then told her: "Himitsu."

She looked surprised for a moment before blushing and then walking away with her head bowed. She could interpret it in any way she wanted which from seeing the blush was probably that he was the one I liked. But if she would spread it people would ask if I really told her that and when she told what had happened less people would really believe that Tezuka is the one I like. I'm sure they would just see it as a typical reaction from me.

Tezuka stayed emotionless, ignoring that a girl just asked if I liked him. He probably thought about all the rumours going around and thought that that was one of them. Not paying more heed to it, he just shook it off, not even asking me about it. I was slightly grateful for it, if he would have asked something I would have definitely blushed and well, that would make certain things quite obvious wouldn't it.

The rest of the day had been uneventful. At the end of the day I said goodbye to Tezuka who was in front of my door again. I smiled at him and waved as he turned around and left to his own house. He told me he would pick me up tomorrow morning as well, so we could walk together.

Because of this I entered the kitchen to grab something to drink with this big happy smile on my face.

"Was that Tezuka at the door again?"

"Huh...ah, hai, oka-san." I said to her. She looked weird at me and just shook her head with this smile on her lips.

"Well, I'm just glad you are happy."

"Eh? What do you mean mother?" I asked slightly confused by why she would say that.

"Nothing, go put your stuff upstairs and then come and help me set the table."

"Okay." I nodded as I headed upstairs. I put my stuff away and headed back down to help my mother who was still looking weirdly at me. We ate with the three of us; Yumiko, my mother and me. Yuuta was still in the dorms and father was on a business trip once again. I decided to stay downstairs until I went to shower and go to bed. I watched some TV as I didn't have any homework to do for tomorrow.

My mother had been upstairs for a while before she came to sit with me and my sister. My sister then got a call from one of her friends to ask if she wanted to go out. Yumiko answered positive and she got up to get ready for a night out. I yawned when it was getting late and told my mother that I would go to bed. she said goodnight to me as I went upstairs and grabbed my things that I needed for showering.

I crawled in bed, clean with still wet hair that was plastered on my forehead. It was very warm in my room so I decided to just sleep without a T-shirt. A couple of minutes later and I was fast asleep, not aware that my window was open since the curtains were in front of it and there was no wind coming into the room.

_Soft exploring touches were running slowly over my stomach to my chest sliding back down via my sides. Feather light kisses were placed on my neck down to my shoulders and up again. Lips were caressing my skin as hands ventured lower, going up and down my legs slowly working their way to my inner thighs. I shivered slightly trying to get the unwanted touch away when Tezuka's face appeared in front of me as I opened my eyes. And the unidentified hands and lips turned into my beloved buchou. Everything was white, my whole room had been void of any colour. The only thing I could see was Tezuka above me._

_Relaxing as he looked lovingly to me continuing his exploration of my body. Hands going into my pyjama bottom, dark hazel eyes filling with lust, his body moving closer to me, his breath warming the skin of my neck. My breathing picked up at the sensations that coursed through my body, feeling the soft fibres of my sheets and the barely there touches. _

_I softly moaned in response to all the attention I was getting from Tezuka. I wanted to touch him as well but my body felt too heavy to move. I then felt a leg coming in between mine and hips against mine as he started to grind against me. Grunting my name in this irresistible sexy voice. _

"_Kuni...mitsu..." I moaned again as a hand softly, teasingly went over my crotch. _

_But then something changed, the kisses I received got demanding, harder, no more subtle. Hard nips in my neck, along my chest, a hard suck on my right nipple and a hand pinching the other. A sudden bite in my neck, hands that stopped caressing me, but groped me instead. Rough movements, a grip on my arm that became tighter and tighter. A hand moving inside my boxers grabbing me roughly. _

"_Itai!" came over my lips, but the touches didn't stop, this wasn't Tezuka...He would have stopped...Something's wrong...I...I need to get away...I...need to leave this place..._

_The previous completely white chamber turned dark and ominous, my body started to resist, getting away from the rough treatment, afraid for what was to come next...fearing every next hand that came in contact with my body, the pain that came more and harder...and harder...becoming unbearable...I want to leave...get away...away..._

_My breathing turning faster and faster, panic starting in my heart, coursing through my entire body until...finally... _

I woke up, body shocking awake, eyes opening wide as the nightmare was still fresh in my mind... I looked around the room and saw a pair of dark brown eyes looking at me with lust and want primary in them, anger as the follow up.

Those eyes weren't Tezukas'.. The panic immediately came back as my mind came to realize who exactly had been touching me as Ito's face was looking straight at me.

I opened my mouth to scream but a hand was quickly placed on it so the sound was minimized. A hand came to grab my throat making it harder to breath, Ito slowly pulled his hand away and as I was about to scream once again, wanting to alarm my mother or my sister if she had already returned, he tightened his grip on my throat. That way I couldn't utter a sound except some chocking noise. I tried to breathe again as he loosened his hold, tears were in my eyes from the pain and the panic.

"I'll choke you, if you try to scream again. Understood, babe?" Ito told me threatening. I quickly nodded in fear, unable to utter even one word as simple as yes. I looked to the side and noticed the moved curtains and the wide open window with shocked eyes. I was almost hyperventilating as Ito started to move his hands again.

His left hand was moving back down and slipped under the waist band of my pants and boxers. I made a noise of disgust and fear as his hands touched my privates. He on the other hand just moaned out in delight at being able to touch and hear me. His other hand pinched my nipple roughly making me groan in pain.

I tried to get my body away from him, but he only seemed to like it more as I struggled.

"Yeah,...that's it babe, keep going." He moaned as he started moving his hips again as well, grinding against me. I felt his 'thing' against me as he rubbed up and down and felt so disgusted that I nearly wanted to puke. I didn't want this, it had to stop. But I didn't know how. I could just hope that somebody heard me. His both hands then stopped their movements as they both went to the waistband of my pants and started pulling them off along with my boxers. I kept struggling with all my might since I had no hand on my throat anymore. But as soon as I did that he used one hand to grab my wrist and kept them above my head as his other one struggled to pull my pants off.

He managed to get them off partly as they hung slightly above my knees. I shivered from the cold air and the wanton look Ito send me as he looked me over. A grin split on his lips as he went to sit on my legs, he had a pair of jeans on and a black T-shirt. He let go of my wrists as he quickly pulled his shirt off. I tried to push him off in the mean time but his weight was too much for me. I was smaller and thinner than him so he definitely had the advantage.

"Now just wait for a moment, you're being inpatient. I'll please you in no time...But damn, you're just sex on legs...Seeing you like this, you make me so horny...Oooh, I want to be in you so bad." He said as he moaned at the last part, creeping me out even more. I had to get away from here,...I didn't want to be raped...

I started tossing and turning even more hitting my arm against the headboard of my bed, making a loud thud. I was so scared as he started to undo the button and zipper of his pants. But then I heard something from downstairs and Ito must have heard it as well because he suddenly stopped undoing his pants and silently listened. I was about to scream again but his hand easily found his way to my throat and I immediately swallowed my scream and looked terrified at his eyes. It was quiet for awhile and Ito started to loosen his pants further, I saw the chance and moved my legs and arms again hitting the headboard for a second time, creating a loud knocking sound. He hit me in the stomach which made me groan out and vehemently whispered out; "Are you nuts? What if someone heard you?! I just want to please you, you know."

But then my heart made a loop as I heard the voice of my sister coming up the stairs. "Syusuke? Are you awake?"

Ito, knowing that my sister would come in no matter if I said something or not, quickly left through the window, but not before he told me to keep quiet about this. He left me there in my room, barely covered. I quickly put the blanket over me, not sure what to tell Yumiko. Would I tell her or not? My mind was in such a mess, unsure of what to do, but scared for Ito's reaction if I did tell her. I wasn't sure that he had left and was terrified of him coming back in.

My door opened as I saw Yumiko looking inside the room. She saw that I was awake and stepped inside.

"Syusuke, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost and I heard a lot of stumbling from upstairs."

Seeing her worried expression I decided to tell her the truth; "I...I had a nightmare, that's all." Well at least a part of the truth.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about it?" She gently asked, clearly seeing my distressed state. I just shook my head, telling her that I would just go to sleep again.

She watched me for a second before nodding and telling me goodnight. She closed the door and left me alone. I immediately pulled my pants back up, got out of my bed and closed the window as quickly as I could and closing the curtains as well. I trembled as I walked back to my bed, falling down on it...

Breaking down...

I started crying, moving my body in foetal position, shivering as disgust, fear and panic coursed through my veins. I was too afraid to fall back asleep and all I could think of was that I wanted to have Tezuka near me to protect me.

Xxx TIME LAPS xxX

My alarm clock signalled it was time to wake up. I tiredly put it off, my headache only worsening from the sound. I got out of bed on trembling legs and walked to the bathroom. I steadied myself on the sink as I washed my face and got dressed, ignoring the bruises that were on my wrist, the bruise that was on my stomach, the bite mark that was on my shoulder and the bags under my eyes. If I would open them, you would see the red around my pupils from all the crying I had done and had been unable to fall asleep after.

I saw my mother downstairs making breakfast for me as I put my mask on and smiled. She was really busy and turned around for a moment when she heard me coming and put a plate with food on the table.

"Here, son. I have to leave early for work. Oh and my boss called yesterday, I have to go out for the weekend. But Yumiko is home to take care of you and you can let somebody sleep over if you want. Okay?"

I absently nodded my head as I tried to swallow my meal. She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, which I tried not to cringe from. My mother then left me as the house was left in silence. My hands were constantly shaking as I tried to take another bite of my breakfast. But my stomach resisted it, in the end I only took a glass of water to drink and then left for school. I opened the door and saw Tezuka coming my way. I had totally forgotten about him picking me up to go to school together.

He stopped in front of me and bid me good morning I said the same. I started to walk to school, my hands in my pockets trying to keep them from shaking. Tezuka followed and came to walk next to me.

TEZUKA'S POV

"Something wrong?" I asked as I noticed Fuji's lack of enthusiasm when greeting me. He had been more cheerful yesterday morning. Maybe he didn't want me to walk with him anymore. But he seemed so happy yesterday when I told him I would pick him up again.

"No, I'm fine." He merely replied in a voice that lacked sleep. I then looked him over and saw the bags under his eyes and the way he held himself. His hands were in his pocket and his head was down, like he was making himself smaller. I was starting to worry as to why he would lie to me. He was clearly not fine.

"Fuji, did you get enough sleep?" I asked as we were walking in a calm pace towards school.

He seemed to stop for a moment but immediately started walking again. "Not that much." He replied shortly. Something was definitely not right.

"Why?" It had been really warm last night, so maybe he couldn't sleep because of that. But then why didn't he just tell me?

"I...I had a nightmare." He whispered while he stared at the ground. I was surprised for a moment. A nightmare took away his sleep? I hadn't had any in years but it seemed like it really troubled him. He might have been hesitant to tell me, because he could be ashamed.

"You want to talk about it?" Fuji seemed to cringe to this as I calmly asked him. He quickly shook his head.

The rest of our walk was quiet as Fuji didn't say anything and I left him alone since he did seem really tired. I thought he might have wanted some peace and silence.

We entered the school gates and went to the club room, Fuji seemed to follow me reluctantly like he didn't want to go to practice.

"Are you okay to practice?" I asked him worriedly. He looked at me for a moment and smiled, although it looked really fake.

"Would you mind if I sit morning practice out? I think I'm going to the nurse to ask for a painkiller for my headache." A headache? He probably had one because of his lack of sleep.

I nodded at him and told him it wasn't any problem, he should just rest a bit before classes began. Fuji smiled once again and headed for the nurses office. I looked at him until he was out of my sight and entered the clubroom. Everyone looked to me and Kikumaru was the first to ask where Fuji was.

I told them he hadn't slept well and had a headache so he went to the nurses office and would not be practicing for the moment. They all seemed to be worried for a moment because Fuji was rarely sick and then they just went back to what they were doing.

I told Kikumura that me and Oishi will be picking the two of them up for lunch and he happily nodded before going to class and seeing his best friend.

My classes were not that interesting and I had to correct my teacher of English, once again. I just hoped that Fuji was feeling better by now, maybe he could have slept a bit more at the infirmary.

Me and Oishi headed for Fuji's class and saw Eiji talking to his best friend energetically. But the contrast between the two made it very clear that Fuji was still completely exhausted. He was leaning his head in his hand while smiling tiredly to the red. Until the latter directed his attention on Oishi. Fuji smiled at me as he grabbed his stuff and stood up, although slow. I went to walk next to him as the four of us went to our usual spot, the roof. It was calm there so Fuji could rest a bit if he wanted.

We all had eaten our lunch except for Fuji. He seemed like he had trouble getting something inside his stomach. I was looking worriedly at him and Oishi gave me a thud and a knowing look. It was his way to tell me that I was being really obvious. But at the moment I couldn't care less.

Fuji was quiet the entire time we were there and at a certain moment his head fell on my shoulder since he was sitting next to me. I was surprised and when I tried to look at his face I noticed that he was asleep. The golden pair stopped their conversation to look at Fuji, before Kikumaru happily talked further. I let him sleep on my shoulder until it was time for classes again.

He blushed cutely when he noticed he had fallen asleep on me, I told him it was okay and he shyly nodded his head. I softly smiled at him without him noticing, though Oishi saw but he knew about my crush on him, so there was no problem.

We walked the two of them back to class. There we passed Ito. I hadn't seen him yesterday or this morning so I was afraid that he was planning something. I walked closer to Fuji, who hadn't noticed him yet. I also saw Oishi and Kikumura tensing as they got sight of Ito. But all Ito did was pass us by, the only thing that I didn't like was the look in his eyes. They were full with lust, like he could jump on his prey right at that moment. I noticed Fuji cringe and make himself even smaller. We walked further but I then heard a moan coming from behind me and I quickly looked at the sound of the noise. I saw Ito looking straight at Fuji's ass. So it wasn't that weird to guess who just moaned. Fuji's whole body shook as he heard the moan and his breathing got slightly harder.

I wondered why he reacted this strongly. He normally would have tried to ignore it. Something was definitely up, I just had no idea what. Fuji stayed standing there, shocked to place. I called his name and he immediately snapped out of it. And just started walking again like nothing had happened. The three of us just followed and split when we came to Fuji's class.

I had to do some student council work after classes, so I told Oishi to pick Fuji up to go to afternoon practice. The latter had told us at lunch that he would join us since he was feeling better, although according to me that better wasn't much.

I came into the clubroom and saw that everybody was already there. Fuji was looking interestedly at the blue curtains that hung before the window.

"Ryuzaki-sensei approved them." I told him as he turned towards me and gave me the best smile of the day. This one at least looked genuine, though still tired. I started to change into my regulars outfit but saw Fuji's reluctance. I saw him hesitating though no one could see him except for us.

"Fuji?" I asked him and he seemed surprised as his body shook once. He looked at me smiling and asked what was wrong.

"Why aren't you changing? Is something wrong?" I asked him and the other regulars turned their attention towards us, founding Fuji's behaviour concerning.

"I...I'm just tired, that's all. I wasn't really here with my mind, I'm sorry." Fuji said calmly trying to sound convincing. The only thing that was convincing about his words though were the fact that he indeed looked really tired.

"Fuji, are you sure that's all?" I asked him again and as he was about to answer, his cell phone went off. He used this opportunity to not answer my question and read the message he had received. I got slightly annoyed to why he seemed to avoid answering and always said the same. But this annoyance quickly disappeared as Fuji dropped his phone with a loud thud and his breathing started picking up fast. His body started to shook lightly. I went to him and tried to calm him down but when I touched him, it only got worse. I pulled my hand back from his shoulder in a matter of seconds when I saw his reaction.

Oishi and Kikumaru came closer as well trying to calm his breathing down, we all were unsure of what to do. Fuji just didn't calm down, I was getting so worried. At the moment that I was about to ask for someone to get Ryuzaki-sensei, Momoshiro had picked the phone up and read the message out loud.

"Hope you enjoyed last night, don't worry we'll get to finish that. I'm dying to see you n… naked again, to…touching you. Next time babe, there won't be any… interruptions." He read shocked but nobody of us had the proper time to register that into our minds as Fuji suddenly groaned in fear and his legs decided to fail.

He fell onto the floor with another loud thud and his body started to shake vigorously as he almost began to hyperventilate. Everything then came together in my mind. The message must have been send by Ito and then Fuji's reaction when passing him, the lack of sleep…

"I...I had a nightmare."

Nightmare? Ito...did he...? My eyes were wide open as I looked at the trembling figure of Fuji, who cringed away at my touch...

"Nya! Fujiko! What's that red mark on your neck?" Kikumaru asked out of nowhere. My first reaction was to look where the red heads finger was pointing to. My eyes widened even more if that was still possible at seeing a bite mark on the side of his neck. His hair had been hiding it, but it was now more than visible.

"Fuji...Ito...what did he...do?" I asked afraid to know the answer. My heart was beating loudly in my chest. If that guy had dared to do anything to my tensai, I would have no idea to what I was capable off when seeing him.

"...He...he...window...nightmare...I..."

"Fuji! Calm down, please breath slower." I said as I knelled down in front of him and made him look at me. When he knew it was me and not someone else, I softly and slowly put both my hands on his cheeks and made him look into my eyes.

"It's okay...He isn't here...we'll protect you." I tried convincing him as I looked to his teary sapphire eyes. He kept looking at me for some seconds and then finally slowed his breathing down, his body stopping with trembling as he let his head fall against my chest. He started sobbing in my shirt.

"I'm scared..." he murmured through his tears. I put my arms around him and hoped that this would comfort him. "He...he touched me...I didn't want to...I didn't..."

I felt pain in my heart at hearing him say this in this broken voice. He looked so fragile.

Embracing him, whispering soft words to him was successful to calm him down. I told everybody that there would be no practice today. They normally would be happy, since they got more free time, especially since it was the day before weekend. But nobody reacted that way.

"Tezuka...Can you stay over?" he whispered, but since it was absolutely silent everybody had heard it.

* * *

Another chapter down. Please look forward to the next one and review, it makes me happy. ^^

Ja ne xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own for otherwise tennis would be in the background and perfect pair in the very front. ^^

The actual chapter 8 was combined with the next one to come. But since it was getting a bit long I decided to split them up. I'm still writing the end of the 9th chapter, but I hope it will be up shortly as well. ^^µ

Enjoy!

* * *

**Persistence: chapter 8**

TEZUKA'S POV

"Tezuka...Can you stay over?" he whispered, but since it was absolutely silent everybody had heard it.

I looked to his sobbing figure as I stayed quiet for a moment. He then looked up to me with teary hopeful eyes and I couldn't resist him. I wouldn't have done that either way, I wouldn't want to leave him alone when he needed someone and definitely not if there was a chance that Ito could come back.

"Ah." I then told him and his smile returned ever so slightly for a single moment before he buried his head in my chest again and trembled once in a while. My arms were still around him and he didn't seem to mind. I just hoped that he wasn't noticing my rapid heart beat.

Kikumaru then asked trying to cheer Fuji up if he could stay as well. I was silently disappointed when Fuji looked up and moved a bit away from me since I liked the closeness of us. I reluctantly let my arms leave his waist.

When Fuji replied, already a bit happier, to Kikumaru that it was no problem, another sting of disappointment got me. I didn't want to admit it, but I'd rather wanted to be alone with the tensai. The red head of course was totally happy at Fuji's approval while his doubles partner noticed my own lack of enthusiasm.

Momoshiro then made it even worse with proposing the idea of having a slumber party at Fuji's house obviously also wanting to cheer his senpai up. And it worked Fuji seemed to like the idea as he agreed with a small smile. I hid my own feelings for favouring the fragile figure his happiness.

I resisted the urge to sigh but Fuji then surprised me with putting his arms around my waist and resting his head, once again, against my chest. I softly smiled before quickly composing myself and hoping that nobody had seen the smile. But when I looked up I noticed Echizen looking strangely at me and so was Inui. But he always looked strange when he was gathering data. It did shock me that he wasn't at this moment; his green data book was no where in sight. Though seeing the situation it was logical that he took it into account.

I did put my arms back around him and he snuggled even a bit closer to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, finding his antics strange, yet heart fluttering. He nodded his head slowly but just stayed where he was. It seemed he was very comfortable like this and I certainly didn't mind either.

Staying like this I told Oishi to tell Ryuzak-sensei that practice was cancelled we would instead have some bonding time and discuss the next tournament. He nodded and left with Kikumaru in tow.

The others also told us that they would leave to go home and ask permission from their parents and then grab their sleeping bags and such. We all decided to meet each other at Fuji's house around 8 o'clock. Inui would go and search for the golden pair first to tell them of our plans.

I was also planning on standing up although reluctantly, but Fuji's grip around me became stronger as if telling me to stay like that for a while longer. The two of us were now alone in the clubroom and the tension in my body was steadily rising because of our more intimate contact.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

But instead of answering he replied with a question of his own: "Are you leaving?"

"I was planning to go home, yes. So I could get my stuff and notify my parents." I answered as I looked to his reaction. His eyes, that had been open the entire time, got a small spark in them, like he just got an idea.

"You can come straight home with me, if you want. I got two sleeping bags we can lay downstairs with the others." He told me hopefully.

"Fuji, I still got to have some clothes for tomorrow and tonight. Besides my mother won't be home yet so I can't tell her."

"You can call her? And I'm sure we have some clothes you can fit in." He insisted. I seemed to get the idea that he was being desperate.

"You probably won't have anything for me. I'll come at 8 o'clock like the others. Don't worry I'll walk you home first if you want to."

"But…If you just stay with me then you can help me with setting everything ready and go to the store for some things to eat while watching a movie or something." I frowned as I saw Fuji's desperate try to have me stay with him. His eyes were almost pleading as he looked to me while trying to smile. But I could see tears welling up in his eyes that he tried to keep at bay.

"Fuji,…what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I…I just don't want to be alone…Yumiko won't be back yet from work. Can't you just stay with me? Please?" He now pleaded. I looked to him as a tear made its way over his cheek and to his chin.

I thought for a moment before coming up with a plan: "Look, I'll go to my house-" at that I saw Fuji's eyes widening in fear and quickly finished my sentence: "-with you. We can walk there. I'll grab the things I need, we go to the store next and then head for your home so we can prepare everything. Sounds okay?" I asked as Fuji formed a smile on his lips.

"Hai!" he said as he hugged me tighter again. I looked to him with soft eyes as I also brought his body closer to mine.

"I'll call my mother first, okay? So she won't worry." He nodded and I was about to untangle myself from his embrace, but he again didn't want to let go.

"Can we stay like this, just a moment longer?" He asked softly and my heart skipped a beat at his request. I responded with my usual one syllable word and manoeuvred a bit to get my cell phone. I dialled my mothers' number in and waited for her to answer my call.

Fuji in the mean time was snuggled comfortable against my body as I held my one arm loosely around him while I talked to my mother. She had no problems with it and happily told goodbye as I hung up again. She was probably glad that I would spend some time together with friends without doing something tennis or school related.

I looked to Fuji after having put my phone away again and asked him if he was ready to leave. He nodded and untangled himself, Fuji then slowly stood up as did I, while eyeing him carefully. I was watching him to see if he didn't fall through his legs again. But he seemed fine. We both grabbed our stuff and went out of the room. I locked it and we walked further to my home.

The only thing different that I noticed about Fuji was that he walked a lot closer to me than normal and he was constantly looking around. I had the urge to grab him by the waist and keep him close to me, protect him.

We entered my house and headed straight upstairs to my room. Fuji had been here before since we often made our homework together and in our second year when we were in the same class did some of our projects together. I smiled on the inside as I remembered that I fell in love with him that year.

He was a great friend in our first year and I admired him for his character and of course for his tennis. That slowly turned into love as I spent more time with him. I had a hard time trying to figure my feelings out and had trouble with accepting myself. I came from a traditional family and I still wasn't ready for telling my parents if I would have a boyfriend. But all of that didn't matter for now. Fuji was probably very uninterested at having a relationship.

I focused my mind back at the task at hand and told Fuji to sit down on my bed. He looked unsure for a moment but went to sit down never the less. I grabbed a bag and then went to my closet to grab a pair of clothing to wear tomorrow. I also took a pair of grey jogging pants that I always wore to go to bed and knowing that it would be another warm night I decided to take one of my tank tops to sleep in.

I noticed Fuji's constant stare on me and when I was choosing to take either my white or black tank top, the tensai spoke up: "The white. It fits you better." he told this with another small smile on his face. I was glad that he seemed to be doing better but knew that the problem was just below the surface. If someone tried to touch you inappropriate in the middle of the night by breaking into your home, it would only be normal for having difficulty to get over it.

I took the white one after his recommendation and put it in my bag along with a clean pair of boxers. I then left Fuji in my room to get my toothbrush and toothpaste. I also grabbed a pillow and my sleeping bag. I added them to my stuff and then asked the other occupant of my room if he needed anything to drink.

Fuji told me that he wasn't thirsty and asked if we could go to the store, because he wasn't sure until what hour it would be open and neither was I. After nodding at him, I took my bag on my shoulder and the two of us headed back downstairs. I locked the door behind us and we left for the store.

We were quickly out of the shop and were headed once again to Fuji's house. After a long walk we finally entered Fuji's house. But before stepping in I noticed him looking around with wide open scared eyes. I looked around as well and quickly found out that there was nothing suspicious. On the other hand Fuji was still frantically looking around in fear with a very tense body.

I put my hand on his lower back and his body shocked for a moment before relaxing as his eyes searched for mine. He looked to me with those pools of emotions and I nodded into the direction of the door.

"He isn't here. Come on, let's go inside." I told him softly as I put more force on my hand so I would slightly push him forward. He entered and I let my hand drop from his back, being careful for not touching his behind. Though the want was definitely there, I really knew that it wasn't the time for my control to slip.

I walked in after him and closed the door. I dropped my stuff in the living room where everyone of us would stay and followed Fuji to the kitchen. This time he was the one to ask if I wanted to drink something and I answered positive. He grabbed two glasses and poured some lemonade in it. He took a sip and started to put all the groceries away. I helped him a bit but didn't know where everything needed to be put. After that the two of us went to watch some TV while we waited for Yumiko to get home.

Yumiko arrived some time later and started cooking for us. Her brother informed her of the sleep over and she was fine with it as long as we could clean everything up after. She told him that she had been planning to go out for another night with her friends if Fuji had asked someone to stay over so he wouldn't be alone. She would leave if all the others had arrived, and this way Fuji didn't need to worry about making too much noise.

We ate after that and I and Fuji got the snacks out together with the drinks because the others would arrive in about a quarter or so. Fuji also grabbed some DVD's out of a cabin and put them on display so it would be easier to choose which one to watch.

Ten minutes later and Oishi arrived with Fuji's best friend next to him, eager to start the party. Oishi of course apologized for being here early to the tensai although he was looking strangely at me.

"Nya! I thought Buchou was always punctual! Not early nor late. Ne, Oishi?"

The mother hen was ready to say something as Fuji answered first: "We went home together; I wanted him to keep me company." He said smiling and seemingly happy. But the golden pair knew that his words were just his way to say that he hadn't wanted to be alone because he was scared.

They too dropped their stuff in the living room next to mine. When Fuji was about to get them something to drink the bell rang again. I told him I would open the door. Inui entered the house and joined the others. At ten past 8 everyone was there with Echizen being the late comer.

FUJI'S POV

Taka-san was seated on the floor with Momo next to him. Inui had grabbed a chair to sit on while Kaidoh and Echizen sat on a two person couch next to him. I, Tezuka and the golden pair were seated on the biggest couch that was only for three persons but easily fitted the four of us. I had gone to sit down and Oishi for some reason went to sit on the other side of the couch. Eiji, knowing of my crush, went to sit next to Oishi, not that he minded that. There was definitely something going on between those two. So Tezuka didn't have any choice but to sit next to me and the hyperactive boy. I did notice that he came to sit quite close to me and I felt my stomach flutter at that. I and Tezuka had arranged everything so we could all properly watch the TV.

Snacks were passed between us as the first movie of the night was playing. It had been a comedy that Eiji wanted to see really bad and seeing as no one really opposed to it, I went to place it in the recorder. It was already half way through and Eiji together with Momo almost hadn't stopped laughing. I also laughed once in awhile glad to be forgetting everything for an hour or two. Only Tezuka, Echizen and Inui stayed rather unemotional.

The next movie on the other hand had been a horror which was always fun to watch at a sleep over. I certainly enjoyed it, well the first part of it. Kaidoh had been absolutely terrified and Eiji duck his head behind Oishi's shoulder once in awhile when it got too scary. The cocky brat just watched it as cool as always. Inui seemed to be looking more around than to the screen, though I had to admit I had been doing the same. Takashi was also looking with scary eyes to the screen while Tezuka seemed to be uninterested.

I watched the screen for a moment and then remembered the next scene, my eyes opening and my heart starting to beat faster. I hated myself for not thinking of it when choosing this one and was now seriously regretting it though I knew the scene wouldn't last that long.

I immediately turned away from it and buried my head in Tezuka's chest who was seated next to me. He reacted surprised and made a small noise that made Oishi and Eiji probably look at us. Because not even a second later could I hear Eiji's famous 'Nya?'. Then I could feel a lot of eyes on us as Tezuka's body was all tense. I knew he didn't like all the attention and he didn't even know why I was doing this. But for the next few moments, I wasn't planning on changing my position.

"Fuji, what are you doi-"

"Ah! Yamete! Get off me! Stop it! Hmmm!" a loud women's voice suddenly came from the TV and I tried to bury my head even more in his chest. I put my hands on my ears trying to block it out, but it wasn't helping much.

Everyone immediately understood my strange behaviour of only seconds ago as they saw my body tremble against Tezuka's. The main person of the movie was being assaulted by a group of creepy looking guys who had been infected by some hormonal kind of virus and they were all trying to touch her everywhere and rip her clothes off and such.

"Fuji, where is the remote so we can put it off." I heard Tezuka's voice ask me. But I shook my head telling them that it was okay for them to watch further after all I knew that it wouldn't be long anymore for the woman to fall into unconsciousness. Tezuka knew that there was no reason in trying to persuade me into giving the remote, knowing that I was stubborn and would just endure it.

I then felt the blanket that I had laid on my lap to keep my feet warm being pulled up and suddenly everything was darker than before. I felt the soft fabric on my head as Tezuka's hands covered my ears. This did help to tune out the sounds. Only a moment later did Tezuka pull it back off again so I wouldn't get it too warm. That 'part' had finished but I needed to calm down first.

I knew that all the others were shifting their gazes from the screen to me but I didn't care. After a couple of minutes did my body relax and Tezuka feeling that relaxed as well. I stayed like that for a while longer, smelling Tezuka's scent and feeling his chest rise and fall from breathing was just peaceful.

The movie was almost over and I decided to sit back up and look to the screen again, while trying to ignore the worried glances. I also noticed my buchou's looks and when looking back at him saw his concern. He must have seen that I was still not completely okay and I felt a hand moving under the blanket to grab my own. I looked shocked at him but all his eyes said were for me to calm down, I was safe here with all of us, with him.

A third movie was starting as Inui had chosen it and put it in himself so I didn't have to stand up again. It was by now already passed midnight and we weren't so sure if we would be seeing another one after this or going to bed. What I really liked was that Tezuka still hadn't pulled his hand away. His hand was still warming up mine as he held it. Maybe he was unaware of it or still wanted to comfort me but I was not complaining.

'I really must love him' I thought as I softly smiled to myself. I didn't cower away when he touched me, I even searched for his comfort all the time even though that entails most likely body contact like just now. And I seemed to be absolutely fine it with it, but when someone else touched me I automatically started being afraid. I found it strange myself, but couldn't change my body's reaction. Not that I wanted to, since I loved every contact with Tezuka.

I was slowly falling asleep from exhaustion since I barely slept the night before. It was a wonder that I wasn't fast asleep already. Maybe the fear that was starting to creep into my heart was keeping me awake.

I refocused my attention on Tezuka's hand and the warmth it was giving off, instead of my fears. And I must admit I very much liked that change of attention. I looked to Tezuka's face that was watching the screen stoically. His eyes darted in my direction and I quickly looked away, not wanting him to know that I had been staring at him. He just looked back to the screen after a few seconds.

The movie ended after an hour and we decided to turn the TV off and get ready for bed.

* * *

I might upload the next one really fast (probably) since it's also almost finished. But my mother might want her laptop back so I'm not sure. And I'll be going on another holiday for a bit longer than a week. So you might have to wait a bit longer again.

But review because that keeps me going. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis. I only own my fantasy and constant ideas that pop up into my (weird) mind.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! And let me just say this….YAY \o/ two chapters uploaded in one day! I'm so proud of myself. ^^

I probably won't upload before leaving to Spain, since it's on Monday. But the next upload will probably for Destined Greece.

* * *

**Persistence: chapter 9**

TEZUKA'S POV

I was standing next to my bag as everyone decided who would go first to the bathroom. We were already so far that we agreed to go in couples of three. We were with 9, and Fuji told us there were two sinks in the bathroom so place enough to brush our teeth, even with three together. We would each separately change and then brush our teeth together so it wouldn't take too long while the others waited downstairs.

"Fuji, you should go first. You can go straight to bed after and you don't have to wait for the others." I told him and he just nodded. He looked completely exhausted and we all noticed it so everyone easily agreed.

"Who should go with him?" Takashi then asked.

I suddenly had the idea that everyone was watching me and Inui then opened his mouth: "Tezuka, you should go with him. And then…Oishi. Kikumaru can go next with Momo and Echizen. And then I'll go with Kaidoh and Takashi."

The regulars easily complied with it and I grabbed my bag and then went to Fuji's bathroom with him leading and Oishi behind us. When coming upstairs Fuji went to his room first and told us to wait here as he quickly went to change. He took some clothes out of his closet and entered the other room that was right across the hall. As I and Oishi stood in Fuji's room I noticed that my best friend was walking towards the window silk. He observed the light brown haired boy's collection of cacti there and smiled at himself for Fuji's slightly off choice for flowering in his room.

I casually went to sit on the tensai's bed as I put my bag down, and from the corners of my eyes I noticed a shirt that lay on the ground, half underneath the bed. It was the only thing that was messy in this room so I decided to pick it up and put it in his basket for dirty laundry. I bend down and picked it up; it was a black T-shirt with some kind of print on it. I hadn't seen Fuji wearing it yet, and for some reason it didn't look like something he would wear. I turned it around and saw the label hanging out at the back; I looked at it and saw in a bold letter **'M'**, for medium sized.

… Fuji definitely doesn't have a medium, he's more like a small or something.

My eyes then widened as my locked up anger for Ito, that had been dormant in favour of calming down Fuji, came to a boiling point.

"_THUD"_

Oishi suddenly looked at me with wide shocked eyes and mouth agape, my hands in fists as one gripped the shirt and the other one was against Fuji's headboard of his bed. I hadn't been able to control myself and for once let if free. This resulted in me, hitting the nearest (not easily breakable) object in one quick blow resulting to a very loud thud.

The door of the bathroom opened and out came Fuji as he hurriedly came to see what happened, fear clear in his eyes.

He saw both of us and didn't know what to make of it, but I guessed that he then noticed the shirt I had been holding.

"W…where did you find that?" he asked, a tremble clear in his voice.

"Under your bed." I told him in a cold tone, barely suppressing the emotions that run through my veins. "It's not yours, is it?"

"…No…" he barely audible replied.

I noticed Oishi's eyes that had been on me the whole time, turn towards Fuji. "Fuji!" Oishi yelled followed by a loud gasp.

I turned my head at that and saw Fuji standing in the doorway. He was only wearing his pyjama bottoms since he was interrupted by me when changing. But that wasn't the reason for the vice-captains yell.

For the first time of the day were bruises around his wrist visible. He had worn his jacket all the time even when being at home and despite the heat. But that wasn't all. There was this big dark bruise on his abdomen and I saw the bite mark Kikumaru had noticed before, again.

I was trying to control my anger as my grip on the black T-shirt grew stronger and my breathing became harder. I decided to calm down, since being angry at the moment wasn't helpful. I took a long breath in and released it seconds later.

"Go get further dressed." I told Fuji who was still standing there as I finally let go of the shirt. Fuji went back to the bathroom after a small moment of hesitation.

"Being angry won't solve anything." Mother hen told me, knowing my thoughts.

Seeing that I could trust Oishi, I decided to tell him what had been troubling me: "I know that. It's just…I can't help getting mad every time I think about it or see Fuji trembling in fear. Oishi, we don't even know how far Ito got! I hate this, him, I hate not knowing what I can do to help Fuji. I hate not knowing what happened to him…"

"Tezuka,… it's not something that is easy to talk about…" Oishi told as he came to stand next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I had put the fingers of my right hand on the bridge of my nose for a moment before moving them to my hair. I knew I looked uncharacteristic, but I was also tired from all the different emotions that ran through me. And I trusted Oishi to show him this weaker side of me. I couldn't let Fuji see me like this though; I needed to be strong for him.

"And you might not notice it. But I do, we've all seen it." Oishi then added motherly.

"Seen what?" I asked slightly confused by his words.

"You do help him…more than you think. Don't you see the way he relaxes when you're around him? I know that you held his hand during the last two movies."

At seeing my surprised expression he knew that he needed to explain himself.

"I noticed that you moved your hand underneath his blanket and Fuji's surprised glance towards you. I also noticed that Fuji seemed to calm down further. Tezuka, you're already helping him a lot."

"I still want to know what happened to him…" I told Oishi who just smiled sadly and answered that we all wanted to know that. Both of us had failed to hear the door open as Fuji suddenly came in the room and told that he was ready.

I and Oishi then went to change, with me going first. After we were all in our nightwear and had brushed our teeth we headed back downstairs. I passed Fuji's room and saw the shirt on his bed again. I walked back in and grabbed it going downstairs after. Fuji and Oishi were already in the living room as I passed them by and headed for the back door.

Everyone looked weird to me as I opened the door and headed outside. They had all noticed that I was holding a T-shirt and probably wondered what I was doing. I knew that Fuji had this black garbage can outside. I opened it and disposed the thing that I was holding. I came back inside only a minute after and Fuji looked for a moment at me before softly smiling and mouthing me a thank you.

All the other's just kept looking strange at me, but decided not to ask. Only Oishi understood it. After that the next three went to change. We all started talking as we helped Fuji with moving the couches and laying all the sleeping bags on the ground. We all had our own pillows and as everything was ready to go to bed Inui, Kaidoh and Takashi could go upstairs.

Fuji, who was sitting on the couch looked around, although tiredly. I did the same and saw Echizen, who was wearing a dark blue pyjama short with a similar shirt where 'the prince' was printed on. Momo wore, like me, jogging pants, his was only black and he wore a plain red shirt. He was talking to the first year about the second movie. It seemed they were arguing about who had been the most scared.

Kikumaru wore a baby blue pyjama with kittens on it, and I somehow thought that it was perfect for him. The red head was talking to his doubles partner while hugging his pillow, instead of his partner. Oishi was smiling softly back at him, he wore a light striped pyjama's which seemed also very like him. I then looked to Fuji, who was also wearing shorts, and a white T-shirt with a cactus on it, which made me smile.

I told Fuji that he had to go to sleep while the last three changed and he nodded before he stood up and walked to his sleeping bag. He went to lie down and crawled underneath the blanket. Kikumaru had put his bag next to Fuji's and Oishi was placed next to the red head. Mine was next to Oishi's as all the other bags were opposite from ours. The red head turned around, since he had been sitting on the ground already and told Fuji goodnight. His best friend smiled before we could hear his breathing becoming regular, notifying us that he was already asleep.

The sleeping boy looked even more fragile than when awake, no mask covering his weakness. The bags under his eyes looked even darker than before, making him look like he was seriously sick.

Inui then came downstairs in what seemed his outfit of when he coached us. Takashi wore nightwear with the word sushi on it and a thumb up, which was actually kind of funny to see, though I didn't show it. Kaidoh wore black shorts with a plain white shirt. Oishi immediately told them to be quiet and nodded his head in Fuji's direction.

Everyone went to his own sleeping bag and lay down. We softly wished everyone good night and I closed my eyes. I could still hear some whispering for a couple of minutes. But it was silent soon enough and all that was heard was everyone's regular breathing. Except for me, I was still wide awake and somehow didn't feel like sleeping. I still decided to close my eyes and tried to sleep since I knew it was better than no sleep.

But when I was halfway asleep, still conscious but falling deeper and deeper into sleepiness, I heard some things from outside. I let it slip, until I heard it again, it was like someone was walking around and thumping against some things in the darkness. I opened my eyes slowly, and sat up once I was fully awake again.

We still had a small light on, for people who needed to go to the toilet at night, and in this dim light I looked around to see if anyone was missing. But every regular was present. I hadn't heard any more noise so I decided to just close my eyes again.

The moment they were closed, another sound made me open them again. It seemed like the garbage bin outside fell down with a loud thud. More regulars awoke from the sound and were all looking in its direction. Fuji slowly sat up as well, rubbing his eyes.

"Fuji, are there any cats or dogs nearby?' Inui asked, thinking logical. Kikumaru was already starting to think that it were some kind of monster, thanks to his big imagination. Oishi was shushing him, telling not to worry and that it probably was just some kind of animal.

"Not that I know off…" his sleepy voice told us.

Another sound was heard by all of us and this sent spines riling. The sound came from the back door which we could clearly see. We could see a shadow behind the door that was definitely human. We all looked to Fuji as he made a scared sound and started shivering.

Suddenly the doorknob turned slightly, but since it was locked it couldn't open the door. Fuji pulled his knees to him and his arms around it as he buried his head in his arms, afraid of looking up. His breathing was fast once again and soft noises came from him that certainly were from fear.

Kikumaru came closer to Fuji and started talking to him, trying to calm him down this way, but didn't succeed. A loud thud was next to point our attention back on the door, the shadow was still there and seemed to be putting his weight against the door, trying to get it open. Fuji's noises became louder as his trembling got heavier.

I decided to do something and my anger was definitely playing a part in it. I stood up and walked as quiet as I could to the back door. I could hear Oishi whisper my name, trying to get me back, but I didn't listen.

I put my hand on the door and unlocked it, but it made noise. So the person on the other side of the door heard it and got scared. We all heard a loud 'shit' call out in what was definitely Ito's voice and I could hear the tensai from behind me cower in fear and make a scream like sound. But my anger took over and I stormed outside in hopes to catch that bastard. I heard more people running after me, but I didn't know if it was for stopping Ito or for stopping me from doing something stupid.

I then heard Oishi yell at me: "Tezuka! Fuji needs you! Now!" and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around to see Oishi standing in the doorway with Inui close behind me and Momoshiro together with Kaidoh as well. Kikumaru was most likely still inside with Echizen and Takashi trying to calm Fuji down.

"Get inside." Mother hen told me in this tone that I normally used to assign laps, as he looked very strict.

I looked back towards the garden seeing no one there anymore and I headed back inside, passing by the others who stood outside as they all looked at me. I was still angry and my knuckles were white from putting so much pressure on it. Oishi took a step back so I could go inside and he put his hand on my shoulder making me stand still.

"He called for you when you left….You need to calm him down…" Oishi told me softly, gently.

I started walking again and heard the sobbing of Fuji, I looked up and saw Kikumaru sitting next to Fuji's sleeping bag. Fuji was buried completely in the bag, trying to block everything out. My heart immediately ached at seeing this and I called myself stupid for leaving him behind when he was so scared. And I wasn't the only one.

"Baka-buchou! Why did you leave? He even yelled your name, nya!" I had to admit to myself that I was so angry that I hadn't even heard him scream my name; I did hear some sort of sound right before storming out. I looked down to the ground as the others had entered by now and felt idiotic.

I quietly sat down next to Kikumaru who had moved a bit more to the side. I heard Oishi reprimand the red head for his outburst, hearing him whisper that it was hard for me as well. Kikumaru whined, but let it go.

"Fuji?" I softly asked in hopes of seeing some reaction, but the sobbing just continued. "Fuji…Don't be scared…he's away…everything is alright…" I told him as I came to sit closer to him and put my hand softly on his covered back. I felt a tremor run through his body but that was the only reaction.

"Fuji…look around…you're safe." this did create a reaction from him as he moved. His fingers came above the sleeping bag and he popped his eyes above it as well, looking around, scared. It would have been really cute, if not for the situation. He looked to me with his teary eyes and I softly smiled at him, reassuring him that it was fine.

He looked to every one of us, sitting around him and making sure their tensai was fine. He looked back to me and out of nowhere shot out of his bag wrapping his arms around my neck and putting his head against my chest. I was very surprised and my expression showed it, I composed myself and went to sit a bit more comfortable with the added weight. I moved to the side so that Fuji was sitting next to me while clinging on to my neck. But that was apparently not good enough for him.

Fuji decided to move as well, he practically came to sit on one of my legs and wrapped his arms tighter around me. He was still silently sobbing, but the trembling had stopped by now. I sat with my legs crossed and it hurt as he put weight on one of my legs, pulling it further to the ground.

I looked to him, and not wanting to hurt his feelings by pushing him away, I found it better to pull him closer. This of course had nothing to do with the fact that I just wanted him closer to me. My heart beat furiously as I put my arms around his waist and pulled him to me. He ended up in my lap with his chest to mine, arms wrapped around my neck, head on my shoulder and legs next to my sides as I held his lower back.

I blushed at the looks I got and at the intimate position the two of us were in, which was also very suggesting. I tried to hide the blush but was quite sure that the others had noticed. Fuji on the other hand was almost done sobbing and I could feel his fast heart beat through his white shirt. I only didn't know if the fast pace was due to the position or the fear.

After a while, Fuji had calmed down, the regulars were softly talking since everyone wanted to stay awake as long as our number two was not sleeping. I asked if he was okay and the sapphire-eyed boy only nodded sleepily. It seemed like he could fall asleep any minute and since it would be uncomfortable for me to stay like this a lot longer, I told him to move back into his sleeping bag so he could sleep.

He reluctantly got of me, and as much as he tried to hide his face when turning around I could see his cheeks were a very cute pink colour. He crept back in his bag and curled up. The others followed his example and crawled underneath their covers as well. I looked to Fuji for a moment as he muttered 'oyasumi' and then stood up to go to my own place. I sat down and as silence came over the room, my eyes stayed wide open, again. The anger got back now that I had nothing else on my mind and no one to distract me. I knew it was going to be a long night.

But moments later I could hear a lot of moving and I leaned on my elbows to look up. I saw Fuji moving out of his sleeping bag and softly trotted over to my side of the room in the dim light. When he was close enough I could see tears in his eyes and his hands were nervously twitching as he held them before his body. I noticed that the golden pair had heard as well and looked concerned.

Fuji went to sit in front of my bag and I watched as another blush covered his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly.

"I'm…can I…stay next to you?" he asked as he looked down at the floor. I watched him for a minute as I moved my sleeping bag open. I was lucky to have a big one where two people could easily lie in. Fuji apparently hadn't expected this reaction from me as he looked with surprised eyes. I beckoned him as he made no motion to move yet.

He finally came closer and as soon as he was in the bag did I let the upper part fall over him. I kept gazing at him as he looked to my chest with the blush still on his cheeks. Fuji then dared after a couple of minutes to move closer to me. His hands grabbed my shirt as he lined his body with mine. Fuji seemed to like my chest as he buried his face in it again. Not sure on what to do I slowly let my one arm slide under Fuji's head, so he could lean his head on it, and my other arm went to his waist.

He didn't seem to mind as he relaxed. I saw from above Fuji that the golden pair were watching the both of us with knowing looks and I wondered if the red head knew of my crush on his best friend.

Fuji then mumbled something and I asked him to repeat it. He then softly whispered into my chest: "Ito….pulled my clothes off and…touched my chest….he…he also kissed my neck and chest…But he only pulled his shirt off. My sister came home and…heard stumbling….so she came to see and he quickly left…before he could do…more…"

I looked to him surprised for the sudden explenation and locked my rage for Ito up. I was so grateful for him telling me…I at least knew that as long as he didn't pull his pants off, he wouldn't have been able to go all the way. But I still saw Fuji shudder at the memories and I knew it would upset him, but I just needed to know.

"Fuji?" I whispered: "Did he…touch you…down there?" I asked as I shot a glance down. His body made a more violent tremble that already answered my question but he still answered and I was proud of him for talking about it.

"He…he didn't touch my..ass…I just felt…disgusted and so scared when he…grabbed me…_there_….I tried to struggle but he was stronger…he held me down…with his body…and I could feel…_him_ as he grinded against me…that's all that happened…"

I fisted my hands in anger at knowing that Ito had dared to touch Fuji's privates…but was relieved to know that that had been all and that Ito hadn't managed to…penetrate the fragile tensai.

I grabbed him tighter to me, focusing my thought on Fuji and not on Ito. I was glad that he decided to trust me and confide in me with telling what had happened. It would help him as well in dealing with it.

I whispered in his ear as I held him as close as I could, my arms tight around him: "Thank you for telling me…I needed to know…I'm proud of you, Fuji. Now go to sleep. It's weekend tomorrow so you can have a good sleep, okay?"

"Hm…" he muttered tiredly as I smiled softly at him. I felt an arm move from my chest to around my waist and hear him add a muttered thanks louder than his previous words so those who had been awake as well could at least hear this of our earlier conversation. I'm sure they had heard us whisper but they would have been unable to know about what we had been talking.

I then felt Fuji move again and locked my eyes with his for a single second before he quickly gave me a kiss on my cheek and hided his head in my chest again. I blushed and knew that the golden pair had seen that…I didn't know who else was awake and I didn't want to look up either.

It was again silent for a while as Fuji's breath slowly became regular but right before he fell into unconsciousness, and he really didn't know any more what he was saying, maybe he just thought it and accidentally said it out loud. But that had made my heart race as fast as never before.

"…Aishiteru,…Kuni…mitsu…" and there was the dead silence again and I was almost positive that everyone who was awake could hear my fast heartbeat.

Only a minute later as Fuji was soundly asleep, and I hadn't recovered yet did Echizen cockily remark: "Aren't you happy now buchou?"

I quickly looked up and saw everyone looking at me and Fuji in my arms. I hadn't thought that everyone was awake and was shocked at the revelation as they all looked very amused at me.

My expression was probably funny and very rare to see as it showed my surprise and the blush that was on my cheeks again. I tried to say something but all that came over my lips was a stumbled 'I'. I just decided to lay my head back down and ignore them.

That was not quite easy to do as I heard everyone chuckling at my behaviour. All I could think was that everyone was very aware of my feelings for the tensai and if Fuji had told the truth in his almost asleep state they also knew how he felt. My heart raced again at remembering his words and I scolded myself for acting so unlike myself and silly. My mind still tried to rationalise saying that Fuji had probably not meant it that way; he just liked him as a very good friend.

But Kikumaru apparently knew what I was thinking as he kindly told me the truth that made my heart almost explode: "Nya! Buchou, Fujiko really loves you! He told me you were the one he liked and I'm sure he wouldn't lie to me." He told me happily.

I coughed as I recomposed myself. "Thank you…" I told the red head as he brightly smiled, I also noticed Oishi's kind smile that was directed to me. Everyone started snickering again and I then told them to all go to sleep and they all replied in chorus: "Hai, buchou!" though at a soft tone as not to wake the tensai up and still trying to stop laughing.

I looked down at Fuji's face that still lied on my arm. I rested my head against his and gave him a kiss on his forehead, happiness seeping into my heart.

* * *

The end of another, hopefully cute chapter!

This chapter is important, for all that has to happen next is to punish Ito and get the perfect pair really together and then that will be the end of this story! But don't worry, knowing me, It can still be a lot. ;p

Well, until next time! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so so so sorry! Domo sumimasen! *bows*

I had it way too busy with school and 'fake' exams to see how far we stand and to see how the real exams would be….but despite it being fake we still had to study for it…So yeah…not much time left then…

I hope I can update faster this time, but I'm doubting it. But no worries! It will get finished, I will keep on updating my stories! ^^

Enjoy reading this, I hope you do since I put all my scarce free time in it. XD even though I'm not completely satisfied with it. But well I'm a perfectionist…. I'm never completely satisfied ;p.

Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT.

* * *

**Persistence : chapter 10**

TEZUKA'S POV

I woke up and tried to move but was stopped by a weight that lied on me. I turned my head to my left side and saw Fuji's sleeping face only inches away from mine. I then became aware of one of his arms that was over my waist and his left leg over mine. My heart immediately started beating faster as I felt half of his body lying against me.

His words from yesterday came back to my mind and I started wondering if I could tell him or if I should wait. Being so close to him made me want to touch and kiss him even more than I already did. But, even knowing that he loved me, I was still unsure of how he would react to my feelings. It wasn't because he felt the same that he would accept it. He had a lot of things going on, and I didn't think he would appreciate it if everything became even more complicated. Though, he did seem to appreciate me comforting him and he searched body contact himself. I held in a sigh as I thought about what I should do.

I decided to think about it later, it would only cause me a headache. I needed to go to the bathroom, so I slowly and softly pushed Fuji of off me and crawled out of the big sleeping bag. The exhausted boy stayed in his deep sleep with his breathing still on a regular pace.

I saw that no one else was awake yet and I silently made my way upstairs. I already changed out of my nightwear and put on some casual clothes, a dark jeans and a blue T-shirt. I then went downstairs again and saw an awake Oishi and Kaidoh. The two were speaking to each other in whispers and greeted me as I came in view. I nodded back to them and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee and tea. While I did that, everyone was slowly waking up. One by one went changing. After a while only Fuji was still peacefully asleep as the bags under his eyes had begun to disappear. The resting was obviously doing good for him so everyone tried to be as silent as they could. This way the tensai could keep sleeping.

We were all gathered in the kitchen around the table to eat breakfast. Kikumaru and I waited for Fuji to wake up so he wouldn't have to eat alone. Our attention was caught by some noises coming from the living room. We all looked to each other for a moment, not sure if Fuji was waking up or not. Until said boy made a whine like noise before calling my name. I immediately stood up from my seat and ignored all the looks I got.

I saw Fuji sitting up as his eyes searched for me, once he saw I came in, he immediately brightened as a smile formed on his lips.

"You slept well?" I asked him and he nodded before blushing and shyly, but very cutely, looking away, remembering that he slept in my arms.

"I….didn't bother you, right?" he asked concerned.

"No. I had no trouble sleeping. You want to eat breakfast first or get changed?"

"Uhm….I think I'm going to take a bath, if that's okay…?" he asked unsure.

"Hn, no problem. I'll be in the kitchen with the others, we'll be fine on our own."

"Thank you." He said as he pulled the sleeping bag off of him. I turned around walking back in the direction of the kitchen as I heard a thud and another whine from Fuji. I immediately turned around and looked to him in concern as he sat back on his behind, smiling awkwardly.

"What's wrong? Something happened?" I asked as I walked closer to him again.

"Saa…it seems that I don't really have any strength in my legs…ahaha…gomen…I'll be able to stand up in a moment…You go ahead, I'll be fine."

I looked to him for a second before bending down in front of him and grabbing his hand, putting it around my shoulder. Next I grabbed his waist with my other hand and pulled him up while saying: "Come on. I'll help you upstairs."

He smiled to me gratefully and thanked me as he leaned on me. We took two, three steps before I felt more weight lean on me as Fuji almost fell through his legs again. It seemed his body was really weak. It was probably from all the stress he had and the lack of sleep together with not enough food in his system.

I then acted against my nature and picked him up bridal style as Fuji yelled my name in surprise.

"Tezuka, what are you doing?" I heard Momoshiro ask from the kitchen door as I knew that everyone must be staring at the two of us.

"Bringing him upstairs." I merely replied and missed all the strange looks and the grins at the double meaning.

"I can walk!" Fuji said louder than necessary.

"You can barely take three steps. How are you going to take the stairs?"

Fuji shut up at my words, seeing the logic and let me carry him up those stairs. I went in the bathroom and put him down. He stayed standing on his own as I let the water start running into the bathtub. When I turned around Fuji had casually pulled of his shirt in front of me and only then realized that I was still here. He blushed red again but seemed okay with me being here since he didn't go back for the shirt or anything else to cover himself up with.

I looked to the bruise on his stomach and without realizing softly traced my fingers over it. I only came to my senses again when I felt him shiver and I immediately pulled back.

"Gomen, does it still hurt?" I asked trying not to make my awkwardness too obvious of what I just did.

"Iie, Your fingers were just…cold."

At his answer I looked up slightly surprised. I saw no fear in his eyes as I came closer to him and stopped only inches away from him.

"You're not scared?" I asked curiously.

He looked up to me, sapphire eyes open as he calmly answered: "No, you're not him. I trust you."

We looked each other in the eyes for a moment longer before I awkwardly coughed and looked away. I wasn't good with all these emotions and didn't really know how to react but it seemed Fuji liked my reaction. He softly laughed and smiled while cocking his head lightly to the side making him look very cute.

"Uhm…I'll go now…" I said as I opened the door again and was about to walk away. Fuji quickly called after me.

"Could you wait a bit more? I'm not sure if I can…get in the…tub…" My heart started to beat wildly at the thought of helping Fuji in the water, my mind made all kinds of ideas that I really shouldn't been thinking off.

"Sure." I answered as I closed the door again and stayed with my back to Fuji so he could undress. My heart at the same time wouldn't stop beating too fast.

"Can you help me?" I heard from behind me and cautiously turned around seeing Fuji in nothing left but a towel around his small waist. I gulped once as I nodded and came closer. I grabbed his arm as he put his other hand on my shoulder. He stepped over the side of the bathtub and let go of my shoulder. I quickly looked away, knowing he was going to pull off the towel and then sit down.

Once he would be in the water, I wouldn't be able to see a thing because of the soap. But knowing that at the exact same moment Fuji was completely naked right next to me, as I held on to his arm for keeping him steady, sent blood down to my crotch.

I heard a soft splash as I looked to the door with my head turned away from my teammate. This was followed by a soft voice saying: "You can let go of me now."

My hand left his body as I looked back to him. He was for the most part covered by the water and foam, all the way up to his chest. The bruise on his stomach was also covered by the water. Only the upper part of his chest was visible.

I kept staring at him for longer than necessary until Fuji asked me to grab the washcloth for him. I did as asked and bent through my knees to give it to him and our fingers softly brushed each other.

I was so happy with the fact that he trusted me this much. I mean, he was sitting naked in the water, right next to me a day after he got assaulted. But what I did then, could have made sure that all of that trust disappeared. My body started moving on its own, eyes locked to delicious looking lips. I moved closer to him, though at a slow pace.

"Tezuka…?" my mind registered the soft confused voice, and I should have stopped then, pulled back, told him an excuse. But it was already too late, my lips were too close to his. So two seconds after he said my name, my lips softly and gently landed on his.

It was a brief meeting of our lips, before I quickly pulled away and stammered an apologize.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that….I mean…I shouldn't have done that…I'm so sorry…please don't be scared I won't do it again….I…" I didn't know how to explain this, how to make up to him. My mind was going crazy about what I did. Fuji might have stopped trusting me, be scared of me. I never had trouble speaking or saying what I needed to say, but at that moment the right words just didn't come out. I kept trying to apologize to him until Fuji stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Thank you." He said softly as he looked to me with his eyes again open. And what I saw in them surprised me. Rather what I didn't see. There was no trace of fear, nothing, he wasn't scared, nor angry nor sad. He seemed….happy.

"For what?" I cautiously asked him.

"For apologizing, for not doing anything more. I knew you weren't like them." He said still peacefully smiling.

And now I got confused so I asked: "Like who?" it was now Fuji's turn to look surprised and he seemed reluctant to answer.

"Like more than the half of the male population in school…like all those who want me,…who want my popularity…my body…" Fuji then seemed to finally pour out his feelings he had still kept inside after our previous talk on the bench outside. That had happened after he had seen the pictures that Ito ad taken of him.

I closely listened to all the things he still had to tell, about all the guys who had tried to make a move on him, had gotten mad, had acted like Ito. And then about me…

"Ito said that you were like everyone else….that you would only want me for my body, that you would only want to sleep with me…But…I don't want that….you're different…you had to be…because I like you….I really like you…so you can't be….like the others…you can't…" he kept repeating as tears rolled down his cheeks, but I couldn't help but feel happy since he told me all of this, and sort of confessed to me again.

I took him into a hug, not caring that my arms would get wet and tried to calm him down again. " I would never use you like that. Though I have to be honest and say that I do want you…But not only physical. Besides I would never do anything as long as you aren't ready." I whispered in his ear as his sobbing subsided and I listened to his breathing that was also slowing down.

Fuji then looked up to me with hopeful eyes: "you want me?"

I uncharacteristically laughed softly as I replied to him: "I did just kiss you. I'm sure you know I'm not someone who would just kiss his teammates out of nowhere."

He also laughed at that and I then added: "Do you even realize that this was the second time you indirectly confessed to me?"

Only then realizing that he had said that he liked me. A blush formed on his cheeks as he asked "sssecond?"

"You told me you loved me in your sleep last night." I amusedly explained and his blush just darkened.

"I….I didn't mean tha…" he started to talk himself out of it but before he could finish his sentence I pulled him close again and softly whispered in his ear, ignoring the blush that was also threatening to rise and the awkward words I was about to say: "I love you too."

Fuji immediately pulled away and looked me in the eyes with his own wide open. In reaction I just looked as calm as I could, despite the beating of my heart, to him, so he could see the honesty in my hazel orbs.

A moment later, a shy but sadistic smile came on his lips, how he combined those two characteristics were unknown to me, but it seemed to work for him.

"Then…can you kiss me again? Like you just did?"

I smiled to him as I leaned closer and thought that at least now I didn't have to worry about confessing or not anymore as our lips met for a second time. It was short, and again only our lips came in contact. But it was sweet, and all Fuji needed to be completely convinced.

After we parted Fuji had a soft and genuine smile on his lips, before it turned wider and he said: "Ne, I never knew Buchou could be this straight forward and mushy."

"Only with you." I said as I affectionately ruffled his hair.

At that moment Oishi came in and he stared quite surprised to the both of us. He saw me bending through my knees, hand on the smaller male's head as the latter sat naked in the bathtub right next to me.

"Uhm….sorry I should have knocked….I'll be going again….sorry…." He said stumbling as he turned around.

"It's okay, Oishi." Fuji then happily said as he seemed to find the whole situation very funny, while I was trying not to show my awkwardness. I stood up and let my hand leave Fuji's locks as Oishi once again turned around towards us.

"Uhm,…well I came to say that I have to come home from my parents and Kaidoh and Takashi as well. I think Eiji will come with me. I don't know what the other's will do. Is it okay if we leave?"

Me and Oishi pointed our attention to Fuji as he seemed to hesitate. I asked when his sister would be back and he told us that he didn't knew that. He then looked to me, all lost again, the playfulness of seconds ago gone.

He grabbed my hand and asked: "Will you stay,…until she gets back?"

I nodded and gripped his hand tighter: "My mother won't mind." He smiled gratefully to me and then replied to Oishi that it was okay if he and the others left. He would be okay.

XXX TIME LAPS XXX

In the end everyone left seeing that Fuji was indeed okay and after hearing that I would stay with him until Yumiko returned.

By now she had already returned home but she had asked me to stay for dinner, and if I was allowed from my parents, to stay here another night. I called my father and he had said that it was no problem.

So, here I was, on the couch watching another movie, a romantic comedy, with Yumiko on the one person's couch and Fuji in my arms on the love seat. His sister didn't seem to mind the two of us being so close to each other. By the look of her eyes and the occasional smiles she shot us, it seemed that she had already discovered that we were together.

Me and Fuji hadn't done anything more after the two kisses in the bathtub, and I didn't want to force him into doing anything more than he wanted. So for now I was absolutely content with him laying safely in my arms and in between my legs, my hand placed on his chest, over his heart with his hand on my hand.

"I think you two should go upstairs and to bed." Yumiko said as she noticed her already half asleep brother. "Don't worry I'll clean up." She added.

Fuji sleepily nodded and got up and headed to the stairs towards his room, with me following. I was nervous again, knowing that I was going to share the same bed with Fuji. It felt different from yesterday night when he slept in my arms, or just now on the couch. Though It wasn't really all that different, the place was all that had changed.

A bed just seemed so….intimate.

When the two of us were changed and after it being awkward, everything had settled down as he once again laid in my arms on his side with his face towards mine. I also laid on my side as Fuji came closer and brushed his lips over mine. I smiled and also leaned closer so our lips touched properly.

We shared more of those innocent but sweet kisses, until I softly and carefully let my tongue lick over his lips. He immediately backed away and looked down.

"I'm sorry!" I said not even a second after his reaction.

To my surprise he apologized in return, saying: " I should be sorry. I just…I'm not sure if I'm ready… I know you want to kiss properly, like that…but I'm not sure…."

"It's okay Syuusuke. I told you I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. You just have to tell me when I take it too far. I won't be mad."

"But you'll be disappointed…." He replied. It was true that I felt that way, even minor. But that was no reason to make him do something he didn't want to.

"I can wait. You're worth it." I told him in this cheesy way as I gave a kiss on his cheek and brought him closer again. He snuggled up to me after whispering a thank you.

"You're really mushy" He then said and then softly laughed again as I also smiled, happy that his doubt had disappeared.

Meanwhile the two of us were unaware of Ito being in the tree, looking to us through the slightly parted curtains.

* * *

Okay! Done! So I hope you liked this chapter. And a warning I think this story will only be one or two chapters longer. So the next one might be the end people! It depends on how much inspiration I get.

Please review! And I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay \o/! An update! I found some time to write XD So here you have the 11th chapter. I hope you enjoy it! And please don't mind the mistakes I made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis.

* * *

**Persistence : chapter 11 **

AUTHOR'S POV

Ito saw from his place in the tree how Tezuka softly kept giving Fuji small pecks on his lips. It was clear to everyone who would see it, that Fuji was enjoying the sweet attention he got from the man he adored.

But Ito saw this in a whole different way. To him the captain was continuously kissing a reluctant Fuji who had no choice but to lay completely still under the bigger man's ministrations. He desperately wanted to intervene, but found no way to do that. The window was closed so he couldn't enter the room and knocking on it wouldn't be of any help either. The bad captain might just get mad and work it out on his poor Fuji.

This was torture for him, just seeing Fuji helplessly lying there as he got harassed. He knew he had to comfort Fuji tomorrow at school, at least that was how he saw it in his Fuji obsessed mind. He couldn't take it anymore and climbed out of the tree, careful to not make any noise.

He was angry and depressed as he walked home and thought of plans to make sure Tezuka would stay away from Fuji. At least they hadn't had sex yet. If that would happen and Ito would found out, he would go completely berserk. That godly body was his, and only his.

FUJI'S POV

XXX TIME LAPS XXX

It was school again and I was walking together with Tezuka towards the entrance. People weren't really surprised any more to see us coming together. Nobody noticed that we walked closer to each other than before and occasionally brushed our hands against each other.

I felt so relieved to know that Tezuka loved me back, to know that he wasn't the same like all the other guys who had thus far confessed to me. Last night when we laid in the same bed, all he had done was shower me with short kisses on my lips and cheeks, he even kissed me once in my neck, right before he hugged me closer and went to sleep.

It had felt so great, so sweet to be treated like that. I felt special, I felt wanted, not only for my body, but for who I was.

I felt absolutely happy.

Even something so small to other people, had lifted my heart. In only two days I had been able to forget the things Ito had done to me, let it go and move on. I trusted Tezuka to never do something like that. And I was curious to see more of his character that only I would get to see, things that he'll only do for me. He had been so mushy acting yesterday, but I had really liked it, this way I knew that he trusted me too and was prepared to let me see his other side.

I smiled the entire way to school, a genuine one. And some people who noticed the difference, wondered why I was so happy, unknowing that the reason was walking right next to me.

The whole day went by relative quickly as I looked forward to tennis practice. I had eaten lunch with everybody, and they all asked how I was doing, showing their concern. I thanked them for helping me and said that I was feeling a lot better. As I said this I quickly glanced to my right where Tezuka sat. They all noticed this and grinned for a reason unknown to me. They didn't knew that the two of us were together, so I found their reactions strange.

When everyone was already gone and me and Tezuka calmly walked to our classes, I asked him why they had reacted like that. My boyfriend then mentioned that they had heard me say that I loved Tezuka in my sleep. I felt embarrassed but asked if Tezuka didn't mind that. He answered that he saw no problem in them knowing, so we decided to tell them after practice.

Practice went by as usual, the only difference was that when I stood next to Tezuka I stood closer to him than I normally did. I was sure that by now Inui had noticed it and had written down the closer proximity between the two of us.

After changing and all of the non-regulars had left already, we came out of the showers. I walked around in my boxers and right after pulling on my pants, Tezuka touched the bruise on my stomach.

"Does it hurt? You didn't have trouble training right?" He asked seemingly dutifully as a captain, but the way he said it together with the touch showed that he was really concerned. The other regulars stopped with what they were doing and just looked to the interaction between the two of us.

I simply nodded and enjoyed the cold hand on my stomach. I then noticed a change in Tezuka's eyes and he seemed to be keeping himself in control for something. Only seconds later did that emotion disappear and it seemed he had given in to whatever it was.

I soon found out what he had been thinking about as he slowly but surely came closer to me. His hand on my stomach moved to my hips and pulled me closer. His face only inches away and he whispered only for me to hear: "let's show them." My eyes opened wide at his words but I nodded after getting over the shock. He smiled and leaned closer as I tiptoed to reach him faster.

Our lips met in another soft kiss, which was the first one of the day, except for the quick good morning kiss. I could hear the gasps around us and someone say 'finally' which was probably Eiji. I then only paid attention to the lips on mine and the accelerating of my heart.

We parted again and I just couldn't help but tease my captain: "You just wanted another kiss, didn't you?" I said and winked at him. He looked surprised before a smirk could be seen on his face, making all the other regulars gasp in surprise again. I softly laughed and though I received no answer from him, I knew I had been right.

The others then started asking all kinds of questions, like when we officially became a couple, how it happened, what Tezuka said in detail after I told them he had been mushy. I didn't tell them though. A mushy Tezuka was only for me.

After a while everyone had left and Tezuka was locking the door as we stood outside, ready to walk back home. He turned around and knowing that no one was normally around at this hour, certainly not at the tennis courts, the taller man bend down again and kissed me once more. He pulled back looking satisfied. I smiled and we started walking away. I looked around once and saw that there really was no one in the neighbourhood so I decided to try something.

I walked even closer to Tezuka and slowly took his hand in mine. Said man looked down to our hands and he pulled his away to my disappointment. I tried not to show it as I looked forward, seemingly unchanged. But only seconds later did I feel his warm hand taking mine and I looked down in surprise.

Looking to our entwined hands and feeling his bigger one around mine, made me realize why he had pulled back. I realized that this felt more normal and more relaxing then when I held his in mine. His hand was bigger and mine seemed to perfectly fit in it. I smiled happily as we kept on walking like that to my house. There he said goodbye and told me he would pick me up tomorrow. He gave me one more quick kiss before he turned around and walked further to his own house.

AUTHOR'S POV

The two of them were both unaware of two onlookers when they stood in front of Fuji's house. One was smiling widely, while looking through the window from the living room towards the lovely dovely couple. When she heard the sound of the door opening she immediately went into the hallway and waited for her son to come in and explain himself. Though she certainly wasn't upset. She was curious about how her son got the ever so stoic captain to act like that.

The other person was less innocent than the interested Yoshiko. He had been following them from the tennis courts all the way to Fuji's house. He was furious towards Tezuka for taking Fuji's hand, like he was some kind of hostage and for kissing him twice that day, as far as he had seen. He was even mad that they walked together to and from school. He should be doing that and not that unsophisticated brat.

The only thing that he couldn't understand was why Fuji had tried to take a hold of Tezuka's hand first. His mind, with only eye to Fuji, started making up an idea that Fuji had tried to stop him from walking together. But Tezuka wouldn't have that so he grabbed his hand, making Fuji unable to get away from him.

His own idea made him even more angry towards Tezuka and he started to think further of his plan on how to get the stoic man away from Fuji.

FUJI'S POV

The next day in school was much similar to the previous one. Nothing really happened and people still hadn't noticed anything between me and Tezuka. But that was probably for the best. Though I would be happy to be rid of all those confessions once and for all. But I was scared for the reactions of all the guys who wanted me.

Tennis practice began again and I came to stand next to the captain during my breaks as he kept observing all the other players and giving pointers here and there. Everyone was very busy with practicing and nobody really paid attention to the people watching us and walking around.

After a while, training had ended and we were all changing and showering in the club room. Me and Tezuka stood by our lockers as we got dressed again after a refreshing shower. I heard my captain's locker open but noticed his frigid reaction once he took his uniform out and wanted to put his tennis outfit in.

"Tezuka, is something wrong?"

"iie," he said as he took out an envelope addressed to him. That wasn't something new either. Even the stoic buchou got love letters once in a while, mostly anonymous ones because the girls were too shy to say it directly to him. They were afraid of his reaction towards it, seeing at Tezuka made it seem like he wasn't interested in something called love.

'Oh, how wrong they were' I thought happily.

But I then noticed, as he turned around to throw it away, red bold letters on the other side that said: _leave Syusuke alone! _

I immediately walked to him and grabbed the letter away from him. He didn't expect it so he didn't put up any resistance. Until he noticed that I was opening it and his surprised ebbed away.

He tried to get it back from me but I was already busy reading it. When hearing a gasp coming over my lips, all the other regulars quickly looked to us and asked what was wrong. I ignored them and pointed my direction to my boyfriend.

"Tezuka, he is threatening you! Why did you just want to throw it away!"

"Since it wouldn't have made a difference if I read it or not. I'm not going to heed to it."

"But…..he'll hurt you…" I softly said as the others looked on in worry and interest.

The stoic man came over and hugged me close to him as he whispered into my ear: "How could he hurt me? I'm perfectly fine at defending myself. And it's probably a loose threat as well. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"Tezuka, it's from Ito! It never is a loose threat when it comes from him."

"Just calm down. I never drop my guard down, you know that."

I nodded in reaction as I grabbed him tighter and nuzzled his neck. Tezuka then took the letter from me and casually dropped it with the garbage. He then gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before he started to redress himself again.

Everyone took this as a hint to start changing again and to leave for their respective homes. Tezuka walked me back to my house where he kissed me again, but on my lips this time. After that he too left and I hoped that nothing would happen to him. Ito could be dangerous.

I had already found that out the hard way.

XXX TIME LAPS XXX

Another day at school went by as usual. It was lunch break and I was walking towards the roof where I would wait for Tezuka. He had stuff to do for the student council so he couldn't pick me up at my classroom.

As I walked in the hallway a guy stopped me in my steps. The hallway was pretty much abandoned since most of the students were already outside or they stayed in their respective classes.

I waited as the guy seemed to gather his thoughts before he blurted out that he wanted to go out with me. I rejected him like I always did and tried to walk away from him, not sure on how he would react.

But as I passed him by he swiftly grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He backed me up to the wall as he kept coming closer and closer to my lips. I tried to push him away, but the guy was bigger and stronger than me so it didn't make any difference.

At the moment that his lips would meet mine, I heard Tezuka yell and the guy quickly looked up in shock.

"Ah…Tezuka-san…."

"Fuji, come here." He strictly said. So I quickly walked to his side. He kept his gaze locked on the now frightened male.

I noticed that some people started to gather and watched what was happening around them as they went to the toilet or to get some food. They were still minor but it was sure that whatever happened here would be spread like wildfire by that small group.

Tezuka came to stand in front of me as he pushed me behind him. He then addressed the other guy in his stern voice; "What do you think you were doing?"

"I…nothing….I just asked him out….". he hesitantly answered

"And you had to do that by pushing him to the wall?"

The guy's eyes widened as he didn't know how to react; "I….well….I….I'm sorry I won't do it again! I promise!" he then bowed deep towards the two of us.

Tezuka stepped closer the bowing figure and softly said, but loud enough for me to hear and maybe even some of the people who stood right next to us: "Don't ever kiss him or touch him."

The male stayed bowing in fright or shock as Tezuka stepped back towards me and grabbed my arm, softly pulling me along with him towards the roof where we would eat. But this of course didn't go unnoticed by the people standing close to us.

Once the two of us reached the roof, Tezuka asked if I was okay. I simply nodded and thanked him. But seeing his worried expression I just couldn't help myself and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. I felt his body get rigid before he quickly relaxed again and also put his arms around my waist.

We stayed like that for a couple of moments before my boyfriend pulled away saying we should eat. I snickered at him and he looked curious to me.

"I never thought you would be this possessive." I said smiling to answer his look.

"I'm not…I'm just protecting you."

I laughed softly before answering; "Thank you." After that I gave him a quick kiss and then began to eat.

The incident that afternoon was the start of many rumours about me and Tezuka. Though this seemed to be a good thing. There were less and less people, girls and guys, who confessed to me. Most of the guys stopped since they thought that I was taken by the student council president. And they really didn't want to go against him.

But a disadvantage was that during those two weeks, everyone started to look for signs between me and my captain. Those who didn't believe it, wanted to see it with their own eyes. So they kept following us and a lot of people came to watch our practice.

This annoyed Tezuka, since practice was constantly disturbed by the noise they made and the occasional screams from our fan girls when they thought they saw something happen between us.

It was right after class, and the two of us were on our way to tennis practice when we were stopped by a guy in the middle of the crowded hallway. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the tree of us and a lot of whispering could be heard.

"Tezuka-san, Fuji-san, I want to ask something."

Tezuka merely looked to him and made a nod, silently telling him to be fast since we had somewhere to go.

"Are you guys really together?" he immediately asked without beating around the bush, which most would have probably done.

Since the start of the rumour, I neither Tezuka ever replied to it. This meant that the students weren't certain that we were together, but we never really told them that we weren't a couple.

"You never denied it. So can we take that as a yes?" another person asked, this time a girl. She looked oddly familiar to me. And I then remembered her as the president of my fan club. She was never one to bite her tongue and mostly asked what she wanted to know, which was the reason why she became the president.

I looked at Tezuka not sure what to say. I didn't really minded them knowing it. This way almost all of the guys would stop coming after me. I also wanted everyone to know that Tezuka Kunimitsu was mine.

The latter then surprised me by asking: "If we say it's true will everyone stop following us and disturbing practice?"

Everyone around us gasped at his words, taking this already as a confirmation on the gossip.

Most of the people were satisfied with this, they started whispering and some of the girls started to squeal. Some answered that they would stop following us and Tezuka seemed to be satisfied with that.

"Yes, we're together. Now can we leave?" More fan screams were heard as the some off the girls even jumped up and down in joy. The guys started to talk animatedly though some of them looked dejected. I looked down, trying to hide the upcoming blush as my heart speed up its pace.

The president of my fanclub, told us we could leave. But then the guy who had started all this came in between and said: "how can we know you're telling the truth and not just getting rid of the rumours."

This caused new murmurs around us as they all thought about it. Some people defended us and said that Tezuka would never lie, certainly not about something this important.

But the first guy, still wasn't satisfied and then fired a suggestion that made everyone in the hallway as silent as the wind as they waited for our reply.

"Then prove it. Kiss each other."

* * *

Hope I get to upload the next chapter a soon as this one. ^^

I'll do my best!

Please review my dear readers.


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter is ready for my dear readers! ^^

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And sorry for the mistakes I might have made.

Disclaimer: POT isn't mine, otherwise….YAOI….definitely…

Warning: a more sexual theme in this chapter ;p

* * *

**Persistence : chapter 12 **

TEZUKA'S POV

"Then prove it. Kiss each other."

I glared at the boy that said this and he noticed as he took a small step back. The people had gone completely still, but then some started to encourage us as well. And before we knew it, everyone who was present there wanted to see us kiss as a confirmation of the relationship we had.

I normally wasn't one to show affection with so many people around, but they had given me a lot of headaches already and I wanted to get rid of the annoying gossiping. Besides, this way everyone in school would know that Fuji Syusuke was mine and that they all needed to back off.

The only problem was that I wasn't sure how Fuji was thinking about this. I looked to him and saw his open eyes meeting mine. He didn't look scared, nor repulsed at the idea of kissing in front of so much people. It seemed like he was thinking more or less in the same direction as me. I looked in a questioningly way to him, to which he reacted by smiling reassuringly. Next thing I knew, I was slowly bending down to meet his lips as everything around me faded to the background.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed that it got quiet around us. Probably because everyone was waiting in total suspense. I did found it strange why they were all so interested in seeing two people kiss, but that thought was quickly shoved to the back of my mind as I felt Fuji's soft lips against mine.

I immediately noticed something different about the kiss and felt that Fuji's lips were slightly open. He probably just took an intake of breath right before our lips came in contact. I wasn't sure what to do, but I couldn't help it when I softly opened my mouth and slowly let my tongue trace his lower lip. I could feel Fuji shiver slightly in surprise, but he didn't pull away. I kept tracing his lower lip with my tongue until I felt Fuji slightly part his lips a bit more and I hesitantly slid my tongue into his mouth.

The reaction was instant when his tongue came to reach for mine and they came in contact. My heart started beating twice as fast than it already was. And as I reached my hand out to Fuji's cheek, I could feel them heating up from the blush that was rising on them. It was like I got an electric shock from the contact and send it to Fuji or the other way around. The most important was that we definitely both had felt it.

We stayed like that for seconds just letting our tongues softly touch the other, still hesitant and foreign to the feeling, letting the small muscles twirl around.

We then parted for getting air in our lungs again. I opened my eyes to look at Fuji who had like I felt, a beautiful and cute blush and a small smile on his lips. He hadn't looked up yet and as I let my heart calm down, I became aware of the audience we still had. A lot of them were watching mouth agape, and others were blushing as well.

Coming back to my senses I briefly announced: "If you'll excuse us now, we have tennis practice."

I let my hand trace my still quiet boyfriend's neck, down to his arm and grabbed his hand before leading him out of the crowd. On my way I noticed from the corners of my eyes that Ito was standing there, eyes filled with shock and pain. And for a moment, I felt sorry for him, since his heart had been broken. But then I remembered the things he had done and the anger towards him took the compassion I felt away quickly.

I passed him by without even a look. We walked in complete silence towards the clubroom and I was starting to wonder if something was wrong since Fuji hadn't made any remark yet.

Maybe he was shocked, or scared because I suddenly used my tongue in the kiss. Maybe he hadn't wanted it and I had taken it the wrong way. He might be disgusted now…scared of me because I did that. I was really starting to worry about all of this as I kept giving glances towards the smaller and silently following boy.

I entered the clubroom with nobody there yet. This way I could properly talk to him and explain or apologize for what I did. I closed the door and Fuji stood still in the middle of the room eyes still towards the ground.

I softly asked in a worried tone: "Fuji?...You okay?..."

"Eh? Ah! I'm fine, I was just thinking…." He said raising his head for the first time after the kiss. He looked to me and he indeed looked like he was okay, there were no emotions like fear in his eyes. This caused for my concern to slightly ebb away though not completely since I still didn't knew why he had acted so distant, with his mind somewhere else. What had he been thinking off?

I stayed silent in a way to let him know that he needed to explain, talk further.

He then happily replied: "I was just thinking that it was kind of sad, don't you think? Our first real kiss happened in such an unromantic way and it wasn't special either."

"That's why you acted like that?" I answered sounding relieved.

"Yes, what did you think?" he asked looking confused to me.

"Well…I thought you were scared, that you didn't want it…" I said slightly embarrassed.

"…Oh, I'm sorry Tezuka… I liked it, I really did." He responded as he stepped closer to me and put his arms around my waist, resting his head against my chest. I also put my arms around him, pulling him closer to my body as I felt really content at that moment.

We stayed silent for a minute or so before a thought came in my mind and I said it out loud in an amused voice: "You can't really say it wasn't special. How many people get to kiss like that in front of half the school's population." He laughed at that.

"But you can't call it romantic can you?" he said as I heard a small hint of disappointment.

Another idea came to my mind so I put my hand under his chin and made him look straight into my eyes. The tensai's sapphire eyes looked curiously to me as I came closer to him and said in a soft, smooth tone as I kept the eye contact; "Why don't we do it again then?"

His eyes widened for a second before he smiled and almost unnoticeably nodded to me. I smiled as well as I slowly bowed down and kept the eye contact until the moment our lips met.

Once again I parted my lips and softly made my tongue trace his lip. Fuji immediately responded by parting his lips as I gradually entered his mouth. Our tongue's came in contact for the second time and the same spark of electricity and emotions ran through us both. A combination of excitement, love, contentment and lust coursed through our veins.

The kiss lasted longer than the previous one, but we finally parted, slightly out of breath. I stayed close to him, touching his forehead with mine as I softly whispered: " I love you…Syusuke…"

His eyes widened once again before a full blown smile crossed his lips. He threw his arms around my neck and hugged me as close as he could before happily replying in a tone full of love: "I love you too…Kunimitsu…"

I slightly pulled away from the embrace so I could meet his eyes again and pulled him into another kiss, this time it turned a bit more passionate. And at that moment some of the regulars walked in and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw us kissing passionately.

At the sound of the door creaking we parted and looked towards its direction seeing Inui, Oishi, Eiji and Echizen standing there. The red head quickly covered Echizen's eyes and he stoically remarked: "Senpai, they already stopped…"

"Nya! They might do it again, Ochibi?!"

Fuji then laughed, informing them that we wouldn't do that. 'We wouldn't want to scar our innocent Echizen' were his exact words. I reluctantly pulled away from him and we all started to change. The regulars quickly hearing from people what had happened in the hallway right before practice.

I was content with having an undisturbed practice once again, not counting Momoshiro's and Kaidoh's fights, Inui's weird concoctions and Fuji's sadistic tendencies.

The only thing that we got from all this commotion was that I and Fuji were now known as the most famous couple of the school. And another thing was that we from then on shared a lot of passionate kisses, especially when I went to his place or Fuji came to mine.

XXX TIME LAPS XXX

Practice ended early since it had started to rain and didn't seem like it would stop any time soon. I was planning to go to Fuji's after practice and that's where the two of us were headed, silently walking side by side. It seemed useless to shower in the clubroom since we would be drenched once we stepped outside. We decided to shower once we were at my boyfriend's house.

That's why I was currently sitting on his bed in his room. I had already showered since he had let me go first. I was waiting for Fuji to finish while quickly making my homework.

The house was quiet and the pitter patter of the rain could be heard against the window. Fuji's parents and his sister had gone to visit some relatives again for two days. But since it was school Fuji and Yuuta had to stay home. Though for Yuuta this caused no problem since he was at St. Rudolph's dorm. But Fuji, still not wanting to stay alone in his house, asked if I could stay over. I had already done this multiple times before and my parents had no objection to it. Of course I was more than glad to spend some more alone time with him.

It had been two months since almost half of the school saw us kissing. Our relationship had grown more intimate over time, but we still hadn't done anything more than kissing and snuggling in bed together. And I hated to admit it but my self-control was starting to wear down. I promised him at the start of our relationship that I wouldn't do anything more than he allowed, but that was getting harder and harder. Still, I wouldn't let my guard down for I didn't want to disappoint him, or hurt him in any way.

Ito had stayed low for all this time, the threat letter I had received weeks ago had just been a desperate attempt to make Fuji his. I hoped it was his last. I still hated him for what he had done, but Fuji was over it. The only thing that stayed from all that had happened, and not only from Ito, but from all the other guys as well, was that Fuji didn't want to be alone at home, and he was still weary for people only liking him for his looks.

He knew that that wasn't the case with me, and I was wondering if we could bring our relationship to a more physical level. That didn't mean going all the way, just…something more than kissing would already suffice. I just hadn't talked to Fuji about it.

I thought that if I started talking about it, Fuji would think wrongly of me. And that was something I definitely didn't want. I just hoped that my vivid dreams of him would spare me tonight. But then Fuji had to come into the room, at the same time that I had finished my homework, with nothing but a towel around his waist.

This, of course, wasn't the first time that I had seen him half-naked, but it sure was still as breath taking. I swallowed as my boyfriend calmly went to his closet to grab some clothes. My eyes naturally trailed to his swaying hips where they stayed glued for a moment before going up again. I watched a water droplet from his still slightly wet hair trail down the side of his neck to his shoulder and down his torso. My fingers itched to go there to trail down that exact same path while my lips ached to kiss his exposed neck.

I quickly shook the thoughts away as I tried to concentrate on something else and heard Fuji starting to hum in happiness. He stopped rummaging through his closet after which he closed the door, he grabbed his boxers and I was wondering why he didn't just grab everything with him to the bathroom. That was until my jaw dropped open and my eyes widened as Fuji's towel felt and he casually bent down to put on his boxers.

I could only stare to his behind that was completely visible as it soon was covered by the fabric of his shorts. Still unsure if I really saw that, Fuji turned around to face me and asked if it was okay that he didn't wear a shirt since it was really warm in his room and he pointed out the fact that I myself wasn't wearing one either.

I only nodded and saw a smirk crossing Fuji's lips.

"Were you watching me, Mitsu?" he asked while smiling teasingly as he walked closer. He came to stand right in front of me so I looked up to him, so as not to stare towards his crotch that was right in front of me. He was being a real tease and he was perfectly aware of it. The only thing he wasn't aware of, was how much this affected me and my control.

I didn't answer him, the other's boys smile just widened: "You shouldn't be so shocked, I've always been changing right next to you."

I finally found my voice as I replied him: "That's different. Besides I never really looked at you when you were changing." I did everything to not look at him at those moments, to give him some privacy. I was sure that if I had looked every time we changed that I would have already been able to say goodbye to my self-discipline. Fuji was after all very attractive and eye-catching.

"When I was changing? Mmm,… So you did just look at me." He responds with an air of having the upper hand. At the same time he came to sit on my lap and put his arms around my neck, tracing his fingers on my nape.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear: " I looked a lot to you, you know."

Okay so he did have the upper hand in this, I thought as my heart started racing. '_At least be a man and admit that you just looked at him' _was the next thing I thought and acted on.

Pulling Fuji closer to me as I wrapped my arms around him and let them rest on his bare lower back. "Do you mind, if I watch you?"

He laughed softly and gave a kiss on my cheek saying: "So you really looked. Hnn…I would be lying if I said that I didn't want you to look at me…as long as it's you, I don't mind."

I pulled him in for a sweet kiss and after we parted I softly said: "I love you too.", knowing it was mushy, but at the same time knowing that it made him really happy.

He awarded me with a beautiful smile and another kiss. We kept kissing for a couple of minutes before Fuji got off of me and said that we should move downstairs to make some dinner. We both grabbed our shirts, since it was colder downstairs than upstairs.

The rest of the evening was spend at a relaxing pace. We ate some leftovers, not wanting to cook an entire meal ourselves before settling in front of the TV. We sat next to each other with my tensai leaning against me and my arms over his shoulder. My fingers kept caressing the upper part of his arm.

As it was nearing 11 o' clock I told Fuji we should go to bed since we still had school the following day. He agreed and stood up, pushing on the off button of the TV before the both of us headed upstairs, turning the lights off on the way.

Used to sleeping in the same bed, I didn't even ask anymore, if I should pull out the extra futon or not. We both went to brush our teeth first and changed into our nightwear. Because it was still very warm upstairs me and Fuji left our shirts aside and just crawled under the covers.

Fuji came to lie right next to me as I pulled him closer, creating some skin to skin contact between our chests. I bend my head down a little so I could reach his neck and gave him a kiss there. In reaction Fuji's body shivered and he cocked his head, making it easier to reach his neck.

I happily gave him another kiss and another and another until I moved up towards his delectable lips to which I had become addicted to. He happily kissed back. After some passionate kisses with my hands roaming his back, we said goodnight to the other and went to sleep.

XXX TIME LAPS XXX

I suddenly woke up from a dream that I didn't seem to remember and when I moved to a better position I suddenly remembered what it had been about. I sighed and cursed my body for doing this when the person I dreamed of was lying right next to me. I looked to him and at that moment he snuggled closer to me. I stayed as still as I could, not wanting to wake him up, especially not wanting him to discover my current condition. He settled again with his body fully against mine, and I almost felt reluctant to leave the bed. But having him so close to me wasn't a good idea either. If he was awake, he would surely feel something hard pressed against his thigh.

I sighed once more, before I slowly and without waking the person next to me up, moved out of the bed. I stood up and looked down to the bulge in my pants and felt the throbbing becoming painful as I needed release.

Somewhat thankful that I woke up before coming, otherwise I really would have had a problem, I made a move towards the bathroom. I put on the light and locked the door for safety measurements, wouldn't want Fuji to just walk in. I put the toilet seat down and went to sit on it after pulling my pants half way down. I hesitantly moved my hand down to touch myself, finding it inappropriate to actually be doing this in Fuji's house when he was asleep right across the hall. But seeing no other solution to solve this problem quickly, I started reliving the dream I had.

FUJI'S POV

I awoke from my slumber as I felt the person next to me move, not wanting to lose the contact with him, I moved in my half asleep half-awake state back closer to him. I then felt a strange pressure on my thigh that lay over his leg. First thinking nothing of it, until it sunk in where exactly the pressure was, I became fully aware of my surroundings. Staying completely still, not sure what to do I felt Tezuka carefully moving my leg off of him. He crawled out of bed as I pretended to sleep. I then heard a sigh before footsteps made their way to the door, opened it and closed it again.

I curiously sat up and looked towards the door, waiting for another sound, until I heard another door go open and shut again. Then the sound of lock was heard and I knew that Tezuka had gone into the bathroom.

I stayed sitting up for a while letting things sink in, until I plopped down on my bed again in surprise. My heart was racing in its confines as I completely realized that Tezuka's manly part had been standing proud and tall. I could still feel the pressure against my thigh and my cheeks turned a bright red knowing what my boyfriend was doing right across the hall.

All of this turned me on slightly and I started to think about the two of us. We had kissed numerous times, and laid close to each other, but the only touching that had went on was on my back and chest. He never laid his hand lower and the kisses never grew higher than a certain level of passion.

I was sure I was attracted to him, completely, he was very handsome after all and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him during practice or when we were changing. If I had the chance I was sure that I would peak into the shower stalls to see him naked. If he changed I could only look for a second without being obvious. He now knew, since I had told him, but the others present in the clubroom didn't need to know that. Well, Inui might have noticed but he would keep quiet, and there was nothing really to do about it.

I was sure that I wanted to go further than what we already did. I also had my share of wet dreams. But I just wasn't certain enough. I was still scared that he might leave me after we had sex. But at that moment, seeing that Tezuka even walked away I knew I could trust him completely. He really wasn't like the others, I was sure that if it had been someone else, they at least would have tried to make me help relieve themselves.

I kept thinking about everything and up until now, the captain had kept his words to not do anything until I was okay with it. And now knowing that it was affecting him this much, and he still kept his word made me really happy and love him even more, if that was possible. It was clear to me that he wanted to do more.

So I made up my mind, next time if it became heated again I would make clear to him that he could do more, touch me in more places as long as I could do the same.

I was sure that I wanted him to make me completely, in heart and body, his.

* * *

The end!

Look forward to the next chapter ;p XD

Abbyjc I hope you will be content with the next chapter. ;)

Please review! I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.


	13. Chapter 13

Omg! I am **so** sorry for making you guys wait this long! I really feel guilty.

I somehow hope that this longer and smuttier chapter will make up for it.

I do have an excuse! I had like more than one month and a half of studying for exams, which I hope I did well (still don't have my points). Then a week ago they ended but I slept the first day, then when I wanted to write….I had a ******* writers block! Like for real! During the exams the ideas just kept on coming but when I had to type, they were completely out of my head. Those stupid exams pushed them out one by one….grrrr…

But I finally put myself in front of it, reminding that my dear readers were waiting and it ended in a full blown chapter of almost nothing but…. Smut! ^^ Abbjyc this one chapter is born because you asked for a love scene and I got an idea for it. So I hope you'll like it. ^^

Of course! I hope all my other dear, fantastic and oh so lovely readers (trying to make up for the long wait) enjoy this one as well. ^^

Warning: this chapter contains nothing but pure smut so for all the minors out there please do not read! (or don't get caught reading it ;p….) I didn't want to make it M-rated just for this chapter….so here is the warning **This chapter is M-rated!** ….. that should do it ^^

If you are offended by boyxboy then don't read it either (though I have to ask why you have been reading my story until now?)

Oh and another warning: sorry for mistakes which will probably be in it, I reread it quickly.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis, I'll have to win the jackpot before I can buy the rights of POT from its current owner who we all know. ^^

Now onto the reading!

* * *

**Persistence : chapter 13 **

FUJI'S POV

The next day quickly passed by so me and Tezuka were once again walking to my house. Tomorrow was a 'no school' day, as a result; we could stay up until late. Which was exactly what we did. We showered when we returned, ate dinner an hour later, after that we sat cosily on the couch while watching TV. We only went upstairs when it was almost 2 o'clock.

But I still wasn't tired because I felt anxious of what might happen this night. The anxiousness wasn't seen by my boyfriend who held my hand while we walked up the stairs. We entered my room where Tezuka casually started undressing. I watched him for a while with a smirk on my lips before I changed into my nightwear as well. We crawled under the covers and I snuggled up against him. He bent his head down a little so he could kiss me on the lips, our nightly make-out session had started.

After a lot of breath-taking kisses and slow, sensual caresses, Tezuka, who had moved almost on top of me, stopped, pulling away, saying we should stop and go to sleep. But when he said this I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't looking at me. I could also see a hint of reluctance in his eyes.

I then completely made up my mind, seeing that my boyfriend wouldn't do anything against my will even though he clearly wanted it. I was ready, I trusted him with my heart and body, plus; I wanted him. Though I still felt nervous, after all if everything went to plan, this would be my first time.

Of course I could, instead of going all the way, just go a step further, take it at a more easy pace. But I had set my mind up to this, on top of that I thought that my lover had waited long enough for me. I knew it was time. I pulled his body back to mine as I started kissing him again. He went along with it for a moment before he parted from me. He grabbed my arms that were around his neck, pulled them away from there. He repeated that we should go to sleep, but his reluctance was still visible to me.

I teasingly said while smiling; "But I don't want to sleep yet, I want to kiss you." I tilted my head cause he was still leaning over me and kissed his chin before moving onto his neck. He sighed my name in pleasure. At the moment that I thought Tezuka would go with the flow, he moved away from me once more. I pouted towards him as he laid down next to me at the same time putting his arms around my waist. I immediately came closer to him, aligning my body with his, moving on my side. I also draped an arm over his chest. I was sure he thought that I had given in. But that was definitely not on my mind. I would keep persisting until he would give in to me and give me what the both of us wanted.

A smirk came over my lips before I grabbed his hand. He let me freely guide it to where I wanted it to be. Unknowing to him it wasn't a really innocent place like my arm or lower back. He looked with wide eyes when he noticed that I had placed his hand on my ass. He immediately wanted to pull back but my hand held his firm in place. I looked with gentle and loving eyes to him to see him gradually relaxing, letting his hand stay. I gave him another kiss on his cheek and his lips, after which I heard my boyfriend mutter that we had to stop. I moved to his right ear, the one that didn't lie on the pillow, whispered in a very seductive voice that clearly sent shivers down his spine: "But Mitsu….I want to keep going."

I got no reaction from him, I moved my head back up so I could look into his eyes. I could see he was busy processing what I had just told him. He looked like he was confused so for good enhancement I gave him a small peck on his lips saying while gazing straight into his hazel-brown orbs: "I trust you."

This seemed to make the connection in his mind, figuring it out. The taller man's lips parted to say something but no words came out. I just smiled in reply, knowing he wanted to ask me if it was really okay. Seeing Tezuka at a loss of words was absolutely amusing. But I wanted him to kiss and touch me. So I quickly made his mind focus on me and my body instead of what I had said. Body language would work just as good to make him fully understand.

I kissed him which, after a second or two, he passionately returned, turning us around, making him hover over me for a second time. I waited enthusiastically as I felt his hands moving to the bottom of my shirt and we parted for a minute. He used that time to quickly pull my shirt over my head. He let his hands roam my chest without hesitating as our lips and tongues connected again.

I arched my body against his, trying to get more contact between us. My boyfriend then moved his crotch against mine, subconsciously grinding down in what must be in search for more contact himself. But while shivers from delight crawled down my spine, Tezuka's body stiffened in reaction. I wanted to look at him to see his expression, afraid that I had done something wrong. The problem was that he had been kissing my neck so as long as he didn't move upwards I wouldn't be able to see his face. I still tried to move my body to try and get him to look up, but while moving I suddenly felt something against my thigh, making the body on top of me shiver for a second time. A tremble then ran through me, knowing exactly what that was, making me see reason in my lover's behaviour. I smiled lovingly at him, even though he couldn't see, at his insecurity in this situation. I felt it was best to hide mine, otherwise I knew he would stop again.

I heard him softly asking: "Are you sure you want to go further?". He finally looked up into my eyes. I smiled, hugging him close, our lips only inches apart as I whispered seductively with a teasing smile on my lips: "Absolutely. I wouldn't want you to do it yourself again and be a bad boyfriend. I'll gladly help you."

His eyes widened in surprise at my sentence simultaneously a barely noticeable blush crept over his cheeks in embarrassment of being found out. I added: "You must have had a very nice dream." before kissing his cheek and moving to his lips. He hesitantly kissed back until he became more sure of himself, putting more effort in it.

I slowly moved my hand underneath the blankets between the two of us, towards Tezuka's crotch. This way I hoped to make him understand that I was absolutely sure of this, wanting to clear all of his doubt he had about doing it. I swallowed my own nerves, trying not to think about what I was going to do. My hand came into contact with the length of my captain through his pyjama pants and boxers, that touch, the most innocent one in its kind, still felt electrifying. I knew that the one on top of me had felt it too, since a tremor ran through his body.

"Syuu…" he gasped my name as I started to rub my hand slowly up and down.

He hid his face from me to hide his slight embarrassment along with his nerves, I started kissing his neck to calm him down. After a while he slowly relaxed under my ministrations. It also made me relax, my nerves dying out when I noticed the pleasured look on my normally stoic boyfriend, he then bent down to kiss me. I moaned softly because his hands began roaming my chest again, teasing my nipples by running his thumb over it, once in a while softly pinching it. Tezuka went lower, kissing my collarbone, leaving clear marks which he knew I liked.

But my nerves soon returned when I felt hands going lower towards my hips, starting to caress my upper legs before moving to my inner thighs. One hand slowly moved up again and traced the contours of my slowly hardening shaft. I had closed my eyes in pleasure, but as soon as I opened them I could see lust-filled orbs staring at me with concern. I knew he was keeping an eye on me to see if I was still okay with everything. So I smiled at him after which I gave him a kiss along with a squeeze to his semi-hard manhood. I felt him shudder once more which made me decide that I wanted to see more of these new reactions. For that reason, I pulled my hand away, making his own stop moving for a second, but soon continue again.

He had already pulled off my shirt, on the other hand he was still completely clothed and I decided to change that. My hands went under his shirt moving it up. In response Tezuka fluently stretched his arms so I was able to take it off, before he quickly went back to kissing my chest and caressing me through my pants. I arched my back the moment his tongue came in contact with my nipples, for a moment forgetting my plan, letting myself drown in the sweet sensations his skilful tongue gave me.

My concentration quickly came back, moving my hands once more to my captain's groin. Instead of touching him there, I traced my fingers at the line of his waistband so I could slowly and experimentally pul his pants a bit lower on his hips. He soon got the hint, pulling back for a moment to sit on the edge of the bed, quickly removing his own pants. He was now only left in his boxers, showing clear signs of arousal. I locked my eyes on the bulge there for I found pleasure at seeing how much I affected him. My eyes looked up to his while I moved over to where he sat. I kissed him, tracing my hands all over his perfectly sculpted chest. Our tongues twirled around, playing with each other at a slow pace. Not a kiss for dominance but one with all the love and excitement still in it.

I gathered my courage, sliding one of my hands further down, the other played with one of his nipples. My mouth kept his busy while I slowly and a bit unsure moved my way under his boxers until I came in contact with his heated member. A shiver ran through the both of us. All I could focus on for that single moment was the feel of Tezuka's shaft in my hand. I immediately got the idea that he was bigger than me. It caused another tremor to ran up my spine when I thought that that would hopefully be inside of me by the end of this night.

I experimentally moved my thumb over the head of his length, resulting in the normally stoic boy to groan into my mouth before we parted for air. I heard another groan as I moved my lips lower to take the unoccupied nipple in my mouth while I hesitantly took his length in my hand, slowly starting to move up and down. I moved my face away from his chest to look at his expression. Tezuka's lips were slightly parted, his breathing got heavier and faster, his eyes were closed in bliss. I felt my heart and my own length throb at the sight.

"Mitsu…" I huskily breathed out, getting even more turned on because his dark lust-filled eyes opened to look at me. He seemed to try to focus and as soon as his concentration was back he pulled my hand out of his boxers. I looked confused to him. I was sure that he had enjoyed it, so why did he make me stop?

My answer came immediately. The bigger man pushed me back onto the middle of the bed, hovering over me. After looking me in the eyes for a second, they moved lower until they stopped at my hips. He kissed his way from my neck to my belly button where he dipped his tongue in. I squirmed lightly in pleasure while his hands in the meantime traced feathery patterns on my chest. They then moved down, grabbing my waistband. He stopped kissing me, gazed into my eyes in search for the okay. I nodded to his unspoken question, lifting my hips in response. Tezuka removed my pants what left both of us in nothing but our boxers.

My lover looked at my groin and I was surprised to see him licking his lips. A bolt of lust went through me because of the intense stare. He bend down so he could kiss my legs and thighs. I leaned on my elbows for support because I wanted to look at my boyfriend. But I soon fell on my back again as his hands groped me through my boxers, sliding inside in the same way I had done before. I could just feel his eyes directed towards me to see my reaction. So I moaned his name, silently telling him to keep going.

The feel of my captain's tennis calloused hands felt so much better than when I did it myself. Just the thought alone that the one I loved was finally touching me in this way made my heart beat a whole lot faster. The electricity that ran through his hand to my body when his thumb passed over my slit, was like fuel to the lust I felt. Furthermore I only wanted to get more pleasure. But also to bring the one touching me the same pleasure that I was feeling.

I tried to move up so I could pull Tezuka back over me, but he started pumping my manhood faster. I couldn't help but fall back on the bed, moaning at the sensations that ran through me, paralyzing my body except for my hips which moved up and down in the same pace of his pumps. Somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed my lover's lips moving closer and closer to my groin due to him moving the pipes of my boxers up with his free hand so he had more skin to kiss. He pulled his hand away to which I let out a whimper at the loss of contact.

"Syusuke…" Tezuka huskily said while he looked up to me. His hands on my hips, fingers seemingly itching to pull the last article of clothing off of me. "Can I?" he then asked, giving a quick look down.

I knew what he meant and was suddenly feeling very nervous again. I shyly nodded causing him to hesitate. I said a bit more surely: "You can p...pull it off." As I looked him in the eyes. He moved up, giving me a sweet and loving kiss that lasted until we needed to breath properly. His hands slowly moved my boxers down, slipping my legs out of it before throwing it somewhere in the room. My heart went like crazy since I laid there completely naked in front of my beloved captain.

I had my head turned away while looking from out of the corners of my eyes to try and see his reaction. When I did, all I could see was lust together with a lot of love in his eyes plus a small smile on his lips. I turned my head which seemed to make him break out of his trance, looking me in the eyes.

He moved up for a second time, kissed my lips softly before whispering in my ear: "you're beautiful."

After that he looked back at me. I could still see the honesty along with love through all the lust in those orbs. I smiled happily although I knew that my already red cheeks had just gotten worse. I also forgot my nerves. I just had to think that this wasn't the first time he had seen me naked; he had seen me multiple times after tennis practice when showering. Of course the situation had been completely different at those times than now. More importantly both of us had never seen each other at a moment where we had an erection. I also remembered a more innocent moment when he helped me into the bathtub where I had been completely nude as well, though he had looked away for my privacy. I smiled, remembering our first kiss, being glad that Tezuka had lost his logic for a second when I was in bath making him kiss me. Because of that we got together, making my life a lot better.

I felt Tezuka move his way down for the umpteenth time while kissing every part of skin he could reach. I knew by now that I must have a lot of love bites on my upper chest around my collarbone, neck, plus on my inner thighs. But I didn't mind one bit. I was sure that when all of this was over, I wouldn't be the only one with marks on my body.

My boyfriend suddenly licked dangerously close to my cock and only a second later did my whole body turn rigid at the feel of his tongue licking away a drop of pre-come.

"Hn…Kunimitsu...ah"

He seemed to like my reaction resulting in him doing it again and again. His lips came in contact with my length, kissing me there for a couple of times. My back arched off of the bed seeing that my lover decided to put his lips around the head, moreover his tongue glided across my slit. A large intake of breath was followed by a silent scream. My hips moved up, trying to get more into that delicious warm and wet mouth. But Tezuka had placed his hands on my hips to keep me in place. He pulled back with a soft pop before licking the underside in one fluent motion. One of his hand then moved to my balls, softly massaging them while his lips kept kissing, sometimes sucking, my straining member.

I could feel a certain build-up in the pit of my stomach as his touches drove me closer to my peak.

"Oh God…Ahnn…" I moaned loudly when he took me into his mouth, slowly taking more and more in, teasing me with his tongue. He started to make up-down movements so all that was left for me to do was to writhe plus moan under his ministrations. One of my hands treaded in his hair, at the same time my other had a tight hold on the bed covers. The surprise of getting a blowjob from the stoic man didn't have enough time to actually register in my mind since the pleasure quickly took over everything. Even the tickling of his hair against my thigh felt really good.

If I could have formed any coherent thoughts, one would have definitely been that it was very good that nobody else was inside the house. Because my moans kept getting louder, bordering on screams. Slurping noises could also be heard as my lover kept stimulating me, quickly brining me closer to the edge. Through all the fog this pleasure brought me I couldn't help but wonder how Tezuka could be this great at a blowjob since I was sure this was his first time.

That thought was quickly pushed away as I felt myself coming dangerously close and the amount of pleasure was still rapidly rising. This felt so much better than anything else I had felt before.

"Mitsu…I can't…uhn…I'm c..coming…" I whined when I was an inch away from completing before my boyfriend suddenly pulled away with a pop. Luckily he didn't stop completely; his hand quickly took over, pumping up and down at a rapid pace. I couldn't hold it anymore when his thumb touched my slit making something just snap inside me.

I moaned Tezuka's name as loud as my voice allowed me, spraying my cum all over his hand but also on my stomach. Tremors of pure pleasure raced through me even after I fell back down from arching my back. I laid there satisfied when I slowly came down from the high. My breathing slowed down together with my very fast heartbeat. My body still shivered once in a while from a tremor.

I opened my closed eyes when I heard my lover ask: "Did it feel good?"

I lazily stretched my arms, pulling at him while trying to pull him back up so he would be closer to me. He noticed what I wanted so he moved over me. I hugged him, ignoring the sticky feeling on my stomach.

"It felt…amazing…" I said in bliss before I kissed his neck. I looked him in the eyes, smiling happily. He softly smiled back before sweeping down and kissing me, letting me taste myself slightly.

"I love you." I muttered when our lips were only a hair apart.

"Love you too." He softly replied.

I moved my leg a bit during the sweet kisses that followed, bringing me immediately back to earth because I remembered that my lover still had a big problem between his legs.

I pulled at the boxers he still wore, thinking it was about time he got rid of it. But all I got was a confused look from the one on top of me.

"What? I did tell you I would gladly help. Especially after this." I explained simultaneously trying to rid him of his last piece of clothing. I was ready to return the favour, going further to that last step.

"Syusuke, you don't have to." He said, though I could feel the dampness of his boxers on my thigh. I smiled, hugging him even tighter to me. If it was even possible, my love for him grew even more intense knowing that after all this he still didn't want me to do something I wouldn't want.

"Mitsu… I'm ready. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to bring you the same pleasure I felt." I gently said, needing him to understand that it was okay. "I want you to make love to me."

He looked shocked during the time it took to let everything sink in. Tezuka still seemed to hesitate so I tried to convince him again: "I mean that…I need you…I _want_ you. Please, make me completely yours."

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it soon after. I kept quiet for a minute waiting for my boyfriend to reply: "I don't want to hurt you, Syusuke. And definitely not force you. I can still wait. This was already more than enough for me."

I heard the love in his voice, making me unable to repress the happiness I felt at his protectiveness over me, but I needed to make this clear. Sleeping with him was what I wanted, now. I didn't need to wait anymore. "Listen to me, Kunimitsu. I want this. I trust you with my mind _and_ body. I love you so much, I want to be as close to you as possible."

"…Are you sure..?" he still asked. If it would have been a complete different situation and he wasn't doing it for me, I would have sighed already at his stubbornness. I gave him a kiss which left him breathless before whispering "Yes."

He finally seemed to be convinced, seeing that he started kissing my neck together with his hands tracing patterns over my body. "Tell me if it hurts too much and you want to stop, okay?"

I nodded while smiling gently to him. Our lips met in another slow and loving kiss. He parted with an amused smile on his lips so I asked him why he was smiling like that. He pecked my cheek before saying while still smiling that handsome smile of his: "This time, you were being mushy."

I watched open eyed for a moment after which I softly laughed at his comment. I noticed him looking in a strange way to me. But he cleared my confusion before I could ask anything about it when he said: "God…you're really beautiful."

I felt a blush coming up resulting in me hiding my face in his neck when I whispered "Now you're all mushy again."

He kissed my forehead in response. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Tezuka broke the silence with asking: "Syusuke…Do you...have l..lube or something we could use?"

I shyly told him to look in my night cabinet at the side of my bed. He did as told, pulling out a bottle of lube that was already used. He looked questioningly to me for a moment. I replied to his stare with my blush reddening even more: "It…feels better when I use…it…"

I looked away, not noticing the lust in my boyfriend's eyes getting stronger, probably because all kinds off not so innocent images ran through his mind. He kissed me in reassurance, a kiss that got more and more passionate as we continued. We only parted for air before quickly diving back in. I once again pulled on Tezuka's boxers, he finally took them off. He sighed when his straining erection was released from its confines. I could only look in want at his big manhood.

He saw me looking, saying my name in a way that made his uncomfortable feeling shine through. I smiled while saying sorry before I turned our positions around with his back on the bed, me lying on top of him in between his legs. I kissed him once saying he was perfect resulting in his slight uncertainness disappearing. I thought that he might have been worried about me not liking his bigger size but I soon made him forget all about that. I moved down as well furthermore I started jerking him off and placing kisses in the same way he had done. I experimentally let my tongue come in contact with his pre-cum dripping length, hearing the taller man take an intake of breath. Taking that as a good sign, I went ahead, though hesitantly, kissing him. After a while I even took him into my mouth like he had done for me. The taste was strange and a bit bitter from the pre-come, but I quickly got used to it. Tezuka's scent was very strong here as well and more musky. I got turned on again by seeing and hearing the reactions he made as I took him in. The rest of his member that I couldn't pleasure with my mouth, got taken care of by my free hand. I also had one on his hips, like he had done, to keep him steady.

"Syuu..hn" he groaned before saying: "turn around." in between his breathing.

I was confused for a moment but that disappeared soon when I noticed that he was unscrewing the bottle of lube before putting some on his fingers. I shivered at the thought alone of why he did that so I quickly turned around. My heart was beating rapidly inside my chest, a good kind of anxiousness spread through my body, tensely waiting for what would come. I was now facing Tezuka's cock since I was on my hand and knees over his body with my behind facing his head. I felt embarrassed at the position but soon forgot it for I focused my attention back on my lover's hard-on. He reacted with another groan due to me taking him back into my mouth together with one of my hands playing with his balls. On the other hand I tensed when I felt a finger circling my entrance. The sensation sent a shiver down my spine.

One of my captain's hand was caressing my thigh, at the same time the other one was tracing patterns on my butt, occasionally running a finger over my entrance. It felt a bit cold because of the lube but the ticklish sensation did feel good.

"Hon, I'm putting one in, okay? Tell me if it's too much." Tezuka's husky but gentle voice sounded.

I pulled away from his shaft, turning my head to look him into his eyes. I nodded although I felt a huge knot in my stomach from the nervousness. He smiled to me, placing a soft kiss on one of my butt cheeks before he slowly put one of his fingers inside my hole. I knew it would hurt so I was surprised when the first one went in relatively easy. I softly moaned around my lover's erection given he started moving his finger from side to side simultaneously slowly sliding in and out. The feeling was strange but felt good in a weird way. The moan I had let out made my captain twitch in my mouth, a shiver also ran through his body. I smiled inwardly at his reaction since it made me happy he was enjoying himself.

After a minute or two, the taller male told me that he would enter me with his second finger. I teased him by humming an okay with my lips around the head of his length. He shivered once again but right after it subsided I felt the next finger stretching me. But this time it hurt. I pulled away from Tezuka along with my hand stilling around him when I groaned in pain, my eyes shut tight.

The one under me noticed this so he asked: "you need me to pull them out?" in a concerned tone. I just shook my head, trying to relax. He helped me by placing a soothing hand on my back that would rub up and down while he kissed my inner thighs and cheeks. I placed my focuse on the pleasure he gave instead of the sting inside me. The sting lessened so I told him: "You can move again." He did what I said, though very slowly, still distracting me.

I too opened my eyes again, looking down to see his dripping member. I brought my attention back to it making the pain even less since it distracted me even more. After a minute I began to softly moan since I got used to the feeling of something touching my inner walls. He kept pleasuring me before asking if he could put a third in. I knew it would bring another wave of pain but nodded none the less. I kept thinking that it would bring me pleasure once the sting subsided. I groaned once more when it penetrated me. My lover's fingers stayed still to let me adjust. He saw that I was in more pain so he used his free hand to grab between us, making him able to touch my slowly softening length. The pleasure it brought me made the pain from being stretched more bearable hence blood started pumping down again. My erection stood proudly once more. He started scissoring me, going deeper every time he slid them back in. I suddenly moaned out loud because a bolt of pleasure and desire ran through my body.

Tezuka made the same movement again, touching my g-spot for a second time bringing another moan to his ears. Pre-come started leaking down when I got stimulated from both sides, plus I also got used to his fingers. In time I was even pushing back to meet his fingers that were being pushed in and out at a faster pace. He saw that I was ready so he pulled his fingers out, making me whimper at the sudden empty feeling.

I turned around, kissing him fiercely. He immediately returned the kiss with the same vigour. I put all my body weight on him when I laid in between his legs again, our hips grinding against each other, creating much needed friction. Tezuka then suddenly switched our position so that I lay under him, he moved in between my legs before restarting the kiss. We stopped, looking into each other eyes for a moment before my lover lifted my legs up. I shivered when I felt the tip of his heated member against my entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nervously nodded my head, bracing myself for the coming pain. I feel him pushing in slowly, hearing him groan as my inner walls enveloped him. At least he was feeling good. The pain for me was still okay. But from the moment that more than the tip went in, which stretched me wider than his fingers had done, it became worse. I could feel him sliding in, the friction causing a burning inside me making me groan in pain. A tear even fell out of my eyes. My captain immediately stopped moving, quickly asking if he had to pull out. But I shook my head, telling him to just stay still for a while so I could get adjusted to his size. He started kissing my legs together with one of his hands that went back to play with my length. This made it possible so I could focus on the pleasure it gave me instead of the burning pain in my backside.

After some minutes a bit of the pain had ebbed away so I experimentally wiggled my hips a bit. A tiny smile played on my lips because I heard a loud groan coming from the one on top of me. I looked at him, seeing extreme pleasure on his face. I saw that he was trying his utmost best to stay still for me. I smiled a bit more at seeing this, deciding that I was feeling okay enough for him to try moving. The taller man slid slowly out, after I had said this, it made another groan come over his lips. He then slid back in, but it made the stinging feel a lot worse. I told myself to just concentrate on the pleasure he was giving me instead of the pain. Tezuka's movements began to get slightly faster, his thrusts getting deeper.

"Aaahn!..." I suddenly moaned very loud since he had hit my pleasure spot. I looked at him in amazement at how good it felt. He smiled cockily before pushing in again with the same accuracy, directly on the same spot, making me moan once again. Not much later, I was a moaning sweating mess underneath his own sweaty body. He groaned my name once in a while after I started begging him to go faster and deeper. I revelled in the feeling of finally having him inside me, being as close to him as humanly possible. the pleasure made it just that much better. Being one with the one you loved felt like being in heaven itself.

The same feeling of something building up deep inside me came up for a second time. I noticed that my lover's thrusting got more erratic as well, losing it rhythm because of the overwhelming pleasure that was taking over both our minds. He pushed in even deeper when I met his thrusts with my own. My senses were on overdrive as the only thing that could be heard was the slapping of skin against skin plus the moans and groans we both emitted. The room smelt like sweet and sex but neither of us cared. We were blindly searching for that one moment of complete satisfaction and the most intimate kind of contact between lovers.

Tezuka groaned out: "Syuu…suke…almost…" I could only moan at this. Especially when he grabbed my cock pumping it at a rapid pace. He came down for another kiss that was sloppy and hasted, not like it mattered. I then moved up to kiss his neck while I squeezed my inner walls together as much as I could, bringing him over the edge. He exploded in bliss inside me. I could feel a hot flow coursing through my body. It made me came at the odd sensation of being filled together with seeing an expression of nothing but pure heavenly pleasure on the face of the one my heart belonged to, hearing him moaning my name in a way too sexy voice. My back arched into Tezuka who was riding out his orgasm and my arms that had been around his neck the whole time pulled him even closer to me. His own name got screamed out by me in a pleasured fill voice.

Seconds later, my body went totally limp, making my every limb plop down on the bed. I felt my lover move out of me, the feeling making me groan. His fingers softly loosed his grip on my hips, letting my spent shaft loose. I shivered at the sensation before Tezuka moved next to me, falling down on the bed. He was equally as tired but had the thought of not falling right on top of me. He moved closer with one last exertion so I tried to do the same. Only our fast and heavy breathing was heard. I lay on my side with my head on Tezuka's upper arm, his other arm over my waist. One of my hands lay against his chest, feeling his fast heartbeat slowly but surely slowing down as we got down from our sex induced high.

"That….was…..wow." I said cleverly. I got a small chuckle in response along with a sleepy hum of agreement. We weren't bothered by the stickiness on the bed or the mess on our two stomachs that I had created.

"I'm sorry that I came inside…I should have pulled out." Only then did I remember the strange sensation of cum slowly dripping out of my behind.

"It's okay. I didn't mind, it felt...strange…but really… good." I replied softly with a voice hoarse from moaning.

He pulled me closer, placing a kiss on my forehead before whispering: "Thank you, for trusting me like this." I looked up with tired eyes so I could meet his gold brown ones, looking at me in a sated and lovingly way. His eyes held a sparkle even though he was exhausted. I smiled at him before giving him a small peck on his lips.

He returned the kiss telling me: "I love you, my beloved."

My smile grew even wider at his pet name for me and I whispered an 'I love you too' back. This made him kiss me again which turned into a long slow kiss with no tongue, just moving our lips lovingly against each other. We parted, told each other goodnight. Tezuka put the light of the nightstand off, pulled the blanket over us after which both of us went into dreamland.

* * *

One more chapter to go! With a view on Ito and his stalker-ish behaviour and the long awaited punishment! (at least I think I'll get it into one chapter….)

Oh and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please give me tips if it was badly written, this is after all my second attempt to writing a full love scene.

Please review so I know I haven't lost all my dear readers by making you all wait so long, which again I'm terribly sorry for! (please don't hate me….I need your love… *crawling in a dark corner staring at my screen, waiting for a review to appear*….)

After a week of vacation, school has started again. But I'll do my best to write the next one faster!

xx


	14. Chapter 14

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*catching breath*aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

I'm so so so so sorry! Please forgive me! I made you guys wait really long for this chapter. I would hate waiting this long as well.

But I just really really didn't get any inspiration for this chapter…it was hell writing this chapter. I wrote like 5 sentences and then got stuck and wrote another 5 before getting stuck again and so on. So I stopped writing out of annoyance. I was continuously saying to myself I had to write and update but I just couldn't keep myself to it. But then I got a message from abbyjc asking to update. And that finally got myself to writing further and I actually finished the rest of the chapter (which was about everything) in one go! Yay \o/ so everyone thank **abbyjc** she is the reason behind the update. You might had to wait even longer if she hadn't send me anything.

You see what a simple message from a reader can do ^^ you guys give writers power to keep on writing!

So far with that, I will no longer hold you guys up from reading! So enjoy! (I hope it is good enough)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis! That's only in my dreams ^^'

Reminder: this is the last chapter of Persistence!

* * *

**Persistence : chapter 14 **

AUTHOR'S POV

While Fuji and Tezuka made love for the first time, they were completely unaware of lurking eyes that stared through their window, only focusing on each other and the pleasure. Ito sat in the tree, which was right next to the mentioned window, he was fisting his hands in anger, desperation, sadness and utter helplessness. His eyes stared wide open to the scene before him, breaking his heart.

ITO'S POV

I went straight home as the school ended, going as fast as I could but still saving some energy so I could execute my plan perfectly. I dropped off my stuff and picked up other things that I might need before heading over to the house of the person I was destined to be with. I knew by now that by the time it took me to go home and to Fuji's house, my love would also arrive home after a tiring tennis practice.

It was a shame that I couldn't go to my usual spot and see from out of the bushes my love running gracefully around the court, swinging his racket easily to come in contact with the green little ball. I couldn't see his pale but perfect skin when his shirt occasionally went up by wind or a particular body movement. But all was for the plan.

If everything went how I wanted it to go then I was sure that my love would willingly show me a lot more than just a small part of skin. I smiled at that thought and had to stop my mind from running through my many fantasies and remembering the time when I touched him. His complete submission to me had been a big turn on. He had been ready to give his body to me when his sister interrupted and we sadly had to part. I still remembered the moans he made, and then thinking further back, how he undressed right in front of me, knowing I was watching him and deliberately showing his sexy ass to me. I knew how he loved the picture of me stroking myself and how sad he had been when that bastard of a captain had thrown them away.

I still wondered about how that man could manipulate my angel like that. I was sure that my love was completely terrified of him and afraid of being hurt, I wouldn't see it past him to get what he wanted through violence. I had to make this stop, I had to take Fuji away from _him_, make my heart's desire happy again and fulfilling his wish to be with me.

I quickly put my mind back on the plan as I neared Fuji's house. But what I saw wasn't what I wanted. That damned _Tezuka_ was walking next to him and even entered the house with him. I had to go and use my plan B. Thank God I had thought about it and had brought my knife with me.

All I could do now was to wait until he either left or went upstairs and fall asleep so I could come into action. I was planning to open the front door with the hairpin I had taken from my mother and then go upstairs when they slept. I had already practiced on different kind of doors in my house and in school so I was absolutely sure I could get the door open and save my beloved. After coming into their room I would wake up Fuji and immediately quieten him down with a kiss and whispering to him to be quiet.

I would tell him that I came to save him and that he had to leave the house already. He had to wait for me at the small garden in his neighbourhood. I would go there as soon as I got that bastard to take my message and leave the two of us alone, never coming near my love ever again. He clearly hadn't understood my letter I had written to him a couple of weeks ago so I personally had to make it clear to him. I would wake him up and hit him a couple of times giving him the same amount of pain he had brought to my Fuji. I would take out my knife, stab him in the shoulder where I knew his weak spot was and tell him to leave what's mine alone.

Of course I wouldn't kill him, because it would only cause problems for me and my soon to be lover. The only reason I would do that was to make him so scared that he wouldn't dare to do anything else. Then I would take my angel back home to my house and he would be so ecstatic that he would kiss me until we couldn't but part for lack of air. He would be hard already from just that kiss and thank me by giving me a striptease before he would pleasure me with his mouth en then give his entire body for me to do whatever I want. He would finally be mine!

A grin appeared on my lips thinking about my perfect and unbreakable plan as I climbed up the tree and waited for them to come upstairs and fall asleep. I tiredly waited, keeping myself awake, until the light went on and the two of them entered. The first few minutes they kissed and my blood boiled at the thought that Fuji had to do this against his will. It was clear to everyone that this wasn't what he wanted.

But then things became worse; that awful man started to force himself on my love ridding him of all his clothes and making my angel help him and pleasure him. I couldn't even get hard at seeing my tenshi naked. All I could think about was how to stop all of this. But I knew that if I would interfere now, Fuji could get seriously hurt in the fight we would have. So all I could do was watch and wait, hoping he would stop before he went too far.

But sadly,… he didn't stop. I watched with a dreaded feeling as he moved under my lover and started to forcefully and roughly insert his finger in my love's ass. I shivered at the feeling of utter helplessness and devastation seeing this happen to the person I loved the most. That body was mine and mine alone and now it was invaded by that bastard who took him against his will.

I fisted my hands, not wanting to stay but I couldn't leave him either. All I could do was watch with a depressed heart, seeing my Fuji being dirtied by that man's body. His hands were everywhere and I knew that after this my love wouldn't be able to see me anymore. He would be completely devastated, knowing that he was taken by another man. He was no longer mine…

My heart broke into thousand pieces, a terrible pain lancing through my entire body as I slowly fell into depression knowing I had lost the only thing worth living for. I sat there, in that tree which I had spent many nights watching my beloved through, and came to the only solution there was for both myself and my only love.

After hearing my now broken angel scream out the loudest he had so far in pain and sadness as that sick man came, I couldn't take it anymore. I left and as I climbed down that tree, knowing that it would be the last time, nothing could be heard anymore.

I ran straight to my house and grabbed a pen and paper starting to write the last thing I would ever write to my angel, my love, my Fuji. I picked up the knife which I had first brought along for an entire different reason and walked back out. I went back to my love's house and waited under that same tree from where I could see his window. I sat there until morning came after I had put the letter in his mailbox. I just wanted to see him one more time.

After a long night and a lot of waiting, my angel finally came out, looking tired and completely devastated, a very forced smile was on his lips. It was absolutely clear that his heart had broken down after what had happened to him by that bastard. I knew, I just knew that he would agree and follow me in my plan. I couldn't help but feel so lost when I saw him, the idea of him not being mine tore at my heart as it probably tore as much at his. I needed him, he was my lifeline and life without him was nothing, no sparkle of life was left. I really _really_ needed him, his heart and his body was my life force. How that bastard defiled him, I was sure that he was a devil in disguise. He had lured my angel in and then kept him inside his claws before he would take him brutally for his own desires and hunger. He had tarnished my beautiful angel who now had lost all its light.

I saw my Fuji take the letter together with some other ones that the mailman had brought not long ago. I stood up and walked closer to him. He stared with dull eyes at me as I saw the beginning of tears form in his eyes. I knew that he was ashamed and hurt deeply by what had happened. I smiled to him from a distance and then just turned around and left, happy that I had seen him one more time. I walked in the direction of the small garden, pulling out my knife along the way and fisting it in my hand.

I sat down in the middle of the still empty garden and enjoyed the last sunrays that would ever touch my skin. Again, I waited for a couple of minutes revelling in the fact that soon my love would come for me and follow me to a place where we would be together. I mentally prepared myself and steadied my heart as I held a tight grip on the knife and brought it closer to my other wrist….

FUJI'S POV

I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of a muscled naked chest. A soft and content smile spread over my lips as I remembered the events of last night. I tightened the hold around my lover as I snuggled closer and moved one leg over his. Tezuka lay on his back with both his arms around me while my arms were on his torso as I lied on my side. I immediately felt my boyfriends' arms also tighten his hold on me and pull me even closer.

"Ohayou, Syusuke." He said in his smooth sexy voice. I hummed in response and placed a quick kiss on his torso before I sighed in happiness.

The next thing he said brought me out of paradise; "Syuu, can you get up? I need to go to the bathroom."

My first reaction was to grab him even tighter in my reluctance to let this moment end. But seeing that he really needed to use the toilet I let him go. I looked up at him as he thanked me and before he could get up and out of bed , I pulled him closer again and gave him a loving good morning kiss which he happily returned. My arms then moved away so he could go to the bathroom. He got out of bed, not the bit embarrassed that he was still naked as my eyes followed him. He took his boxers from the ground, put them on and then left.

I, on the other hand, turned on my other side, only now noticing the odd feeling of the dried semen between my legs and on my stomach. My backside hurt but it was bearable and the pleasure I had gotten yesterday was more than worth it. I closed my eyes again and fell into a light sleep which was disturbed as I felt a finger softly put a lock of hair behind my ear. I opened my eyes and smiled lazily at the face of my captain. He was sitting on his knees in front of my bed while looking at me with a gentle and loving expression on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Tezuka asked softly.

I knew he referred to the soreness of my body and replied honestly; "my body hurts a bit, but I'm fine." After which I added: "I'm happy." As I leant against the hand that was lightly touching my cheek.

"I wasn't too rough?" He asked still a bit concerned. I moved my head closer to his and gave him another peck on the lips before answering: "No. It felt really good." And I couldn't help but form a big smile on my lips. He smiled as well when seeing the honesty and knowing he didn't have to worry.

We stayed in that position, our faces inches apart, his hand on my cheek as I closed my eyes in bliss, until Tezuka asked; "Can I help you clean? Or would you rather do it yourself?"

I opened them again and only then noticed that he had cleaned himself up. I still wasn't really in the mood to move so I told him to help me and he seemed happy to do so as his smile brightened. He stood up once more and I watched him leave to go to the bathroom. Shortly after he returned with a bowl of water and soap which he put on the ground and a washcloth. I sat up a bit more and removed a part of the blanket so my torso was bare. I looked down and saw numerous bite marks that my lover had left last night.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mutter. So I replied: "You know I don't mind it. Besides you have a couple as well" to which I smiled as I looked to his chest.

He looked me into the eyes and smiled; "I noticed." I laughed softly while he put the washcloth in the bowl and wrung out the excessive water. Next he softly rubbed it over my skin as he wiped the dried semen away. It was sort of embarrassing for him to wash me like this, still I enjoyed the attention I got and the gentle treatment. I relaxed and let him be as he slowly cleaned me. After washing my upper body, he slowly removed the rest of the blanket so I was naked before him once again. He looked me over intensely and I blushed as those eyes went lower and stayed there for a while. I whined making him look up and softly laughed as he said sorry. Tezuka then continued washing me while I tried not to get turned on by the touches, they were innocent though that didn't mean that it didn't feel good.

After he was done he put the bowl away during which I finally got out of bed. Next, I put some clothes on and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. A couple of minutes later and my boyfriend also came down. He asked me if he needed to do something with the sheets that were dirty . replying, I told him that I would put them in the laundry later. I then asked him to keep an eye on the bacon that was frying in the pan while I got the mail.

I walked out still feeling extremely content I grabbed the letters out of the mailbox and noticed one without a stamp. I curiously looked at it but didn't find any address on it, the envelope was completely white. My name wasn't even on it. I shrugged my shoulders and thought to myself that I would open it first as I went back inside. But as I was about to turn around to go inside, I noticed a person coming closer from the corners of my eyes. I looked to that person and my eyes widened as I saw Ito nearing. I looked nervously at him, ready to go inside if he came any closer. However he surprisingly just smiled at me and then walked away. He looked different than usual and the way he acted was odd, but I couldn't place my finger on what was wrong.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed inside, telling myself to keep this strange encounter hidden from my lover so as not to worry him. He was just putting the bacon on a plate as I entered the kitchen. We both sat down and ate our breakfast quietly as I lay down the letters and opened the odd one.

From the moment I read the first words, I just knew who it was from, putting two and two together. My hands shook as I read the letter while I didn't even notice buchou looking concerned at me.

_My only love, _

_I never thought this would have happened, my plan was to save you this night and take you with me so we could be together. I would have frightened that devil who came home with you to leave us alone and stay away from you. But I was too late, instead of saving you, I had to see you being soiled by that demon. _

_My heart broke as I saw you scream in pain when he forced you and took you unwillingly! I should have been the one who took you! I should have been the one on top of you! YOU WERE MINE! Your body BELONGED to me! I should have been INSIDE you! _

_But my anger cannot be compared by the sadness I feel. I know you will not be able to live with this. I know you will be ashamed and think you are unworthy of me. You have lost your light when he dirtied you with his essence. _

_But! I have found a way for us to be TOGETHER! I'm absolutely sure you will follow me in my plan. Come to the small garden a couple of blocks away from your house. There you will find me. Take the knife that I hold in my by then lifeless hand and follow me to where we are DESTINED to be!_

_My angel, we can only survive and be together if you let your life force flow and paint the grass crimson red. You blood will mix with mine and we will be one in paradise. You will be rid of that monster._

_I will wait for you to wake up and take this letter so I can see you one more time. I will then head to our meeting place._

_I will wait for you to follow me…_

_My tenshi, we'll finally be together._

I dropped the letter on my plate while my mind processed what I had just read. Tezuka was by my side instantly and took the letter. He crumpled it into a little ball as soon as he finished. I looked to him with scared eyes whispering: "He s...s…saw…us…"

I soon found arms around me to try and calm me down. It helped as I found myself relaxing a bit. But to know that he had seen that intimate moment was very uncomfortable, disgust and fear were still racing through me. My mind then suddenly made a skip as I suddenly stood up, surprising my lover.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mitsu…if this is true…then he's going to…kill himself."

Tezuka saw the tears forming in my eyes and quickly hugged me, I couldn't help but bury my face in his warm chest.

"I can't….I hate him….but…I don't want him to…die…it would be my fault…he still has family….Mitsu…what do we do…?" I said in between sobs, my hands taking a tight grip on his T-shirt as his hands rubbed soothingly up and down my back.

"It's not your fault Syuu. But I'll call the police and notify them. We can go to that park and see if he is really there. Okay?"

I nodded and parted from him to quickly put on my shoes and run out of the door. I really hated Ito, but I didn't want to have his dead on my consciousness. His family would be hurt as well. I heard Tezuka following after me as he called the police and an ambulance.

Shortly after I arrived at the small park and looked in every direction. I could hear sirens coming this way and as I turned around I could see Tezuka come running to me. Together we quickly searched the park and I screamed when I saw a patch of red grass behind a big tree. I approached fast and when I got closer I could see a bloodied hand lying on the grass, blood still flowing out onto the ground.

I heard Tezuka yell for me and hear other people arriving. I fell down next to him and searched for a pulse. His eyes were closed and I couldn't see him breathing but a bit later I finally noticed a weak pulse trying to keep beating. I yelled his name, not wanting him to die and then I felt strong arms around me and see a nurse arriving together with the police. The nurse quickly took over and tried to stop the bleeding as the police kept the arriving curious people on a distance.

My lover had turned me around so I could put my head against his chest as he was whispering calming words and once more rubbing my back. I just didn't want to be the cause of his dead, he had once been my friend and I didn't want to be the reason behind the pain of Ito's family. I couldn't help but blame myself, maybe if I had rejected him in a different way or even went along with him this could have been prevented.

A while later me and my boyfriend were sitting on a bench, a police was asking different questions which Tezuka answered for me. I was really not listening, I was still shocked that anything like this could have happened. I never imagined someone going this far. I knew Ito had been obsessed with me, with my body. But never had I thought that he would try to kill himself and even think I was going to do the same.

Tezuka's arms were still around me, calming me down. We knew by now that Ito wasn't in danger of his life anymore. The nurses had stopped the bleeding and gave him a blood transfusion. He was being picked up onto a bed and put into the ambulance to then be driven off to the hospital where he would be watched in case of any more suicide attempts and he would be able to recover.

We were allowed to leave after the police was done and Tezuka took me home. We went to sit on the sofa and he told me to sleep a bit so I could calm down. He would stay by my side the entire time.

Xxx TIME LAPS xxX

Everything had calmed down again after a week and a half. There had been a huge ruckus in school when they heard about Ito. Though only the regulars and some teachers knew the real reason of his suicide attempt, all the others were busy guessing for the reason.

He was still in the hospital recovering and under surveillance but the police had contacted us to tell that he was doing fine and would be released soon. I wasn't really looking forward to it since I might bump into him at school and I wouldn't know how to react. Still, I was glad he was fine. I just hoped he was finally rid of his obsession for me.

Tezuka was being the perfect boyfriend and life was turning back to normal. I would go to his house this weekend and spent some time with his family and especially with him. I would forget about Ito and just be content in the arms of the one I loved.

The bell rang at that moment so I stood up and took my stuff. Eiji was walking beside me as we were headed for the tennis courts to practice. There I saw my boyfriend already dressed and waiting for everyone to arrive. I walked up to him with a smile which he returned with a small one. He took me into a hug and gave me quick peck on the lips before telling me to hurry and change. I smiled and kissed his cheek before stepping out of his embrace and going to the clubroom. The regulars and non-regulars who were already there, which wasn't a lot, were slowly getting used to this other side of their buchou though it would take time. And I just loved to tease everyone as I said something to Tezuka once in a while with a double meaning or just flat out French kissed him. Of course that would earn me laps during practice, but a lot more kisses and sometimes more after everyone was gone.

THE END!

Xxx OMAKE xxX

ITO'S POV

I had felt so tired and all the commotion around me didn't make it any better. All I wanted was to sleep and only wake up in paradise with my angel next to me. So I hated the person that was trying to help me and wake me up. I could hear noises and screams but it was far away. I then felt a snug as the person who had been trying to wake me was probably pulled away. I suddenly felt the power to open my eyes and as the darkness disappeared all I could see were bright blue eyes staring straight at me with tears in those heavenly orbs.

I felt another person trying to stop the bleeding I had caused when cutting my wrist. But seeing those eyes and that face that belonged to them made my heart whole again. He didn't want me to die, he didn't care about what had happened, he still wanted to be with me in life.

I knew then, even though my mind was very sluggish and I would fall into unconsciousness every second, he didn't want me to give up. We would be together. My angel had truly come and saved me. This was heavens way to tell us I should keep trying to save him.

I would keep persisting.

And that was my last thought before everything went black again.

* * *

Okay! That's a wrap!

Again so sorry for the abnormally long wait. And THANK YOU for reading and/or reviewing my story. I hope you liked it^^ and that you will keep reading my stories!

I'll start writing Destined Greece again which also has been very very very long ago. And I hope that my inspiration has returned again so that I will be able to update every two weeks. But by now you all know me and my ability of fast updating…

I'll do my best! Reviews always help! (feels ashamed to even ask for reviews because I made you lovely readers wait for so long)

Until the next time! (well, at least if you read my other story :p)

Ja ne!


End file.
